Saiyuki: Soul Fire
by Jivra
Summary: Crappy summary: The Sanzo-ikkou meets two girls on the road. Normally the guys would just save the damsel in distress and leave but there's something about these two that makes the boys hang around...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

First of all I would like to thank my friend Ax25 for lending me her Original Character for this fic. ^^ Lots of hugs to you. I would also like too thank my first readers of this fic. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been motivated to write the end of this story. ^.^

Second I would like to thank my beta reader for helping me with my awful spelling. If it weren't for you I wouldn't feel confident enough to put this up.

Keep in mind that I wrote this story for Ax25 and my own amusement only and is mostly about our oc's.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Saiyuki.

Ax De villion, De Villion clan and Artemis © Ax25

Claimer:

I own the OC Jivra and Teu, plus a few minor characters.

Extra Note: Jivra and Ax are not connected with Saiyuki fandom. The girls are Pure Original, our alter egos. We're just using them in Saiyuki because we want to.

* * *

**Saiyuki: Soul Fire**

Chapter 01

The red haired woman stopped in front the food stand. She observed with disinterest the salesman and how he packed down the food to store for the night. Ax had bought the supplies she needed for the road but still she lingered in the town. It didn't mattered if she had to walk the forest in the dark, she could still see in the darkness like it was twilight.

Though, she couldn't wait to get back to the camp where her friend Jivra was waiting. Normally Jivra would have joined Ax to help her carry the food but ever since she found that white dragon a few days back, Jivra had kept to herself, not wanting to go anywhere. She just spend her time nursing the dragon's injuries.

Neither of the girls knew what had happened to him but that didn't mattered. Jivra still saved him from a certain death and was now taking care of him and his broken wing till he was strong enough to fly. In the meantime, the brunette refused to stay in the village, preferring to camp outside for some reason.

Ax hated to camp outside. She always got such a bad back from sleeping on hard ground. Though Ax understood why Jivra preferred to be in the forest. Antisocial little bitch.

Still, Ax was worried about her friend. Even if Jivra never complained or showed it, the redhead knew her friend didn't sleep at night. In fact, she had not slept at all since she found that dragon...

"Excuse me..." someone suddenly drew Ax from her own thoughts. "I am looking for a friend of mine. I suppose you haven't seen him. He is about in the size of a housecat, white, and... Oh yes. He is a dragon. Going by the name of Hakuryuu..."

Ax stared at him for a few moments, not blinking. "Have you been reading my mind?" she finally said.

The man smiled at her, a little embarrassed. "Pardon me, I didn't meant to..."

But the woman waved the apology away. She informed the man that her friend had been taking care of his dragon and was a few miles outside of town and Ax would be gladly to show him the way. The man nodded his appreciation and went to get his friends.

The day had turned into night by the time they reached the camping site. It was easy to find her even in the dark. She had not moved from her sitting position at all for the entire time Ax was gone. She was sitting with her back leaned against a tree, her knees up to her chest and had her arms around the little dragon that was strapped in a harness made out of a sash. Her cowboy hat hiding her face from view.

Teu, a little white female dragon in the same size as Hakuryu, was sitting on a branch above her. Artemis, Ax's raven, sat next to Teu.

"Jiv..." Ax said to get her attention. Jivra's head moved tiredly as she recognized her voice. "I found the dragon's owner..."

Slowly Jivra turned her head towards Ax, and then looked at the man's direction. His eyes was hiding behind a pare of glasses, the hair was hiding parts of his face, making it difficult for the girl to see his expression. the dragon glanced at the man with sleepy eyes. It took him a few blinks to truly see him. The dragon slightly jerked and made a noise that sounded like a growl. Jivra caught up on that, rose from her sitting position and glared at the man, hugging the dragon tighter to her chest...

"Really? You're so naive, Ax," the brunette said with bitterness in her voice. Her empty cold and tired eyes stared right into his, making him a little nervous. "That's not the dragons owner."

Ax's muscles tensed. "Are you sure?"

Jivra kept staring. "I trust the dragon."

Then the man and his friends changed their appearances. Showing who they really where. Demons. Ax drew her weapons, twin swords with thin blades, and turned towards them. "How dare you deceive me? Jiv. Run."

"What?"

"You're in no condition to fight."

"So what makes you think I can run?" yelled Jivra.

"Just go, damn you!"

Just as Jivra turned and ran, the demons charged in on the redhead, not knowing her full strength. At the same time, Artemis transformed from being a raven to a massive monster with the head of an eagle and the body of a panther. Although Ax knew she could take the four demons alone, there where even more demons there. Many were hiding and were now showing themselves to battle the girl. Though Ax didn't notice that a few of them snuck by her to go after Jivra.

-.-.-

She knew very well she was being followed. She could sense the demonic aura.

It's amazing how the adrenalin flows in someone's veins to make that person strong enough to run. It gave Jivra the power to gain speed. She ran fast and she ran far. How far, she didn't know, nor did she cared. Her only concern was the welfare of her little protégé. She could hear his little noises as he reached his head up to her neck, weak but still curious on what was going on. He made a heartbreaking noise as he saw a demon right behind them.

"Kjuu!" He nuzzled his head back into hiding.

Suddenly the demon jumps as out from nowhere and pins Jivra to a nearby tree, face first. "Got you, wench."

"Stop it! You're crushing him!"

The demon didn't knew until know that the woman had the dragon with her. "Him? So you have the dragon here?" He threw her to the ground to land hard on her back and holding her down with his own weight, sitting astride her stomach. "Let me have it," he demanded.

"Nevar!"

The demon opens the sash so the head of the little dragon rolled out to look at him. "Ha. You're pretending it's your baby?" The demon was busy holding the woman's hands from hitting him so he didn't have any hands to grab the dragon with. Hakuryuu knew that and bit him on his lover arm.

"Kjuu!" he sounded angrily.

The demon yelled in anger and pain and was just about to shake the dragon off his arm but was interrupted when he heard a mans voice. "Baka." The demon and the woman stopped their struggling to see who it was. A man with a shakujo that he held over his shoulder in a casual way. Even if it was dark, anyone could clearly see the blood red colour of his hair.

"You dare to get on that woman before me? And when she clearly hasn't given you permission? Tsk, tsk..."

The demon growled and rose from the ground, pulling the woman up with him, spun her around to face the new enemy and holding her in place with his arm across her throat.

"I know who you are, Sha Gojyo," he said with a smirk, thinking he had the upper hand. With the other hand he brought out a knife to place near the woman's chest. "This little fella is a friend of yours."

Gojyo looked and saw Hakuryuu head popped out. "Juu."

"Oh, you are really pissing me off," said Gojyo and prepared for an attack.

Though the demon's smirk grew, taunting the kappa. "Tsk, tsk. I imagine you wouldn't lay a hand on someone who have your dragon-friend so close to death...and having a woman as a shield."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Gojyo smirked and attacked the demon with his shakujo. The half-moon shaped blade extended from the pole, attached to a chain.

Jivra didn't move, she stayed the way she was and a good thing she did. The moon blade never touched her. Instead, the blade sliced the demon behind her and he feel on the floor in several bloody pieces.

Gojyo stared at her. She still didn't moved, seemingly being in some sort of trance. "Hey! What're you doin' with Jeep?"

Hakuryuu looked at her concerned. "Kjuu."

For a short moment, the brunette seemed to be miles away when she didn't answer him, staring right out to space. "More are coming," she whispered.

As she said it, more demons appeared and ready for battle. Though Gojyo was not impressed by their numbers.

"Keh. So few of you. It's almost an insult." He took all of the youkai that came towards him. Even the ones that ran towards the woman.

When there were no more enemies, Gojyo turned to where the woman stood only to find the spot empty. "What tha..?" He took a few steps towards the spot where she had been standing and just looked in to the emptiness of the woods. Then he looked down to his feet and saw the woman's hat lying there. He bend down and picked it up..

-.-.-

She was running again. Though she was slower this time. Her days and days of weariness was starting to make itself heard. She reached a hanging bridge, about 100, perhaps 150 feet long, give or take a few inches.

She took easy and slow steps since she was getting more wary as time went and that the wind was swaying the bridge. As she reached the middle, she had to stop for a breather. Usually Jivra wouldn't stop for a rest in a time like this but she felt like she had to, otherwise she would drop to the ground and since she was on a bridge, she would fall to the river below... with the little dragon she was protecting. She held on to the reeling the best she could so she would stay on her feet.

"Kjuu..," said Hakuryu with his head nuzzled against her, feeling that she needed the comfort, to know that he was alright.

She brought a hand to pet his head and she slightly smiled as she closed her eyes. Just for an instant she felt at ease. But that didn't last longer than a few seconds. Suddenly she had to grasp the reeling a bit tighter as the bridge seemed to shake in a frenzy. Jivra looked towards the direction she was headed and saw a small group of youkai smirking and laughing at her situation.

"Aw crap," she sighed.

"OI!" she heard a voice from the other side and she turned her head towards it. There stood the red haired man but he wasn't alone. Three other men stood around him. "Get over here!"

The little dragon saw his friends and gave out a happy sound. "Kjuu juu."

Jivra didn't have time to think about the possibility to trust them or not when one of the demons on the other side cut off one o the ropes that held the bridge. The woman slightly screamed in surprise as she held on to the reeling so she wouldn't fall.

Half hanging, half standing on the rope, the little dragon in the harness seemingly surrounded and too tired to do anything but to hold on so she wouldn't fall...

It was all too much to handle at the same time. She couldn't take this anymore. It all made her anger grow as she had enough. Her eyes started to glow. It was faint at first but it grew brighter and brighter. Her gaze turned towards the demons and they saw the glow in here eyes.

"Enough of this," said Jivra with a certain delay in her voice. Her hand that held the reeling started to glow like her eyes and sending a trail of light along the rope, towards each sides of her. It hit the demons like the lightning, instantly vaporising the creatures from existing while the redheaded man and his friends managed to dodge out off the way before they got hit. That strain of effort from the girl's side was the last Jivra was able to do before she lost consciousness. Her grip on the reeling loosened and both dragon and woman fell.

The Sanzo-party could do nothing but to watch her fall.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai screamed in terror.

Gojyo tried to catch them with his shakujo but missed the target as a huge panther-like creature suddenly appeared and snatched the woman in mid fall. The head of an eagle and the body of a panther. Wings like a bat but still held a little mixture of fur and feathers half way up. The two long tails whipping back and forth. The woman who rode the beast glared at the four men with her green eyes before they flew off.

"They have Hakuryuu," said Hakkai, devastated for loosing his friend.

"Don't worry, Hakkai," Sanzo said. "I don't believe he's in any danger."

"What makes you so sure?" Goku asked and gave the monk a curious look.

"I don't know. I just do."

*.*.*

"Are you sure?" Ax looked at her friend who just recently recovered from her ordeal with the demons.

"Yes. The dragon was never mine to keep for long. I just nursed him back to health and keeping him alive till I would find his true owner. He might heal a lot faster when being with the one he loves the most."

-.-.-

About two days later. In the second nearby town. Jivra came walking down the street late at night. She had her coat hood over her head to keep her face hidden. She held a bundle in her arms that made a few movements.

She stopped by an inn and without a sound, opened the door. She walked up the stairs to the second floor where the rooms were and looked at one of the doors. Somehow she knew it was the wrong room so she went to the next one. Four times she repeated the movements till she found the right door. She slowly opened it and walked in with soundless steps.

In the room slept Hakkai. Even if Jivra stood from a distance, with a little help from the light of the moon outside the window, she could see those dried up tears from his eyes. She knew the man had cried himself to sleep, probably for the sake of his dragon.

The woman loosened the bundle she was holding and let the little dragon stick his head out. He looked around in the dark room and his sight landed on the sleeping man.

"Kjuu."

"Shhh" Jivra whispered to him.

She stepped forward to the bed and laid the dragon down. Hakuryuu looked at her, knowing that she would leave him there. He was happy to be with Hakkai again but also sad to leave the woman. Jivra leaned in to whisper. "I hope we meet again." She then rose from her kneeling position and slowly went for the door. She opened it and snuck out but before she closed the door she kept it slightly opened to listen as the dragon woke the man up.

"Hakuryuu!" he gasped.

Jivra smiled as she heard how happy the man sounded and closed the door. When she turned around to leave she jerked by surprise and pressed herself to the door as someone was standing in her way.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" he asked and placed a hand next to her head on the door to lean, his red eyes fixed on her blue. "How bout a kiss for rescuing you?" He came in closer to her but she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Maybe some other time. My friends are waiting for me." She slipped away along the door till she got free from him and headed her soundless steps to the stairs.

"Oi." Gojyo got her attention and she turned her head to face him. "I believe this is yours."

He held up Jivra's cowboy hat that he had picked up in the forest. She looked at it for a few seconds before she took those few steps to reach it. Jivra got ha hold on it but Gojyo didn't let go at first. She looked at him curiously.

"You owe me," he said and she stared.

"Fine," she finally said. The kappa let go of her hat and she walked away.

As she got half way down the stairs, Gojyo was still leaning on the door. Hakkai opened it and Gojyo fell to the floor with a thud.

-.-.-

Ax, Teu and Artemis was waiting outside. Artemis was in his raun form. Ax saw Jivra as she came through the front door and saw she had her hat back and smiled, assuming the visit was successful. They both got on Artemis and the raun took off to fly away.

"Say Jiv..." Ax spoke almost immediately. "Did I feel your heart skip a beat a few moments ago?"

"Shaddap," said Jivra, trying to sound bitter.

Ax smiled and giggled a little.

-.-.-

Outside the inn, where the Sanzo party was staying for the night, Sanzo was standing in the shadows, taking a smoke and fresh air before he would go to bed. He saw the two girls fly off on the was an odd light that surrounded the girl who had been taking care of the dragon. He had never seen it before and the aura he felt was not of a demons. It was mostly the opposite...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

A week later.

Both Ax and Jivra was walking on the road. Artemis wasn't there for the time being so they had to travel by foot to the next town. It would take them at least a day to get there and Ax was a bit grumpy. She hated to camp outside and it looked like they had to do just that. She always got such a back pain when sleeping on hard ground.

Right now she was whining about how much her feet hurts. Jivra was starting to get in a bad mood because of it not to mention it had just started raining. Not that neither of the girls minded when it rained, it's just that Jivra hated to have oceans in her boots. Her bad mood didn't go unnoticed by either Ax or Teu. Although, the brunette didn't let her anger go out on her friends...as long as they didn't push on the wrong button.

Though it was bound to happen, that someone had to push Jivra's button. It was a demon who happen to walk on by them. At first he said some rude things to them but when the girls ignored him he started to get nasty. Both girls slowly turned around towards him. Ax gave him a glare but Jivra had her cowboy hat over her face so the demon couldn't see her eyes.

"Ax..." said Jivra with bitterness and annoyed voice. "...your's or mine?"

"Mine," answered Ax, never looking away from the demon. "But you go ahead. You're in a bad mood that needs to be lifted. Besides, my feet still hurts."

"Feh." Jivra stepped towards the demon who thought she was an easy pray.

Little did he know who she was and that she was in a baaaad mood.

She stood a few passes away from the demon and waited for him to come to her. He did but the moment he came within an arm reach, Jivra grabbed his shirt and started to slap his face. Over and over.

"Didn't..." Slap. "Yo Mama..." Slap. "Teach yah.." Slap. "To treat..." Slap. "A lady..." Slap. "With..." Slap. "Respect!?" The last stroke was a punch and it send the demon to the ground.

The brunette turned to Ax and they continued to walk their path to the next town, letting the demon lay on the ground.

"Nice," said Ax but Jivra was not in the mood to hear it.

"Shaddap."

Good thing that Ax new her friend well enough to let her be when she was in a bad mood and didn't take her outburst to personal. And Jivra was thankful that she didn't have to apologize every time she snapped. That word would lose it's meaning if she was to use it too many times.

-.-.-

A few hours later, a car stopped right in front the same demon that Jivra had knocked down. The four men that sat in it looked curelessly at the demons face. The demon had bruises on his cheeks and it looked like he had been crying.

"What the hell..?" said one of them. " What kind of sorrow looking youkai is that?"

"Who cares?" said the monk. "Leave him here and keep going, Hakkai. It's still a long way to the next town."

"As you wish, Sanzo-sama." Hakkai smiled and they kept on their way.

Not long after he stepped on the gas, Hakuryuu made a sound and the peddle met the metal. Gojyo and Goku screamed in surprise and yelled at Hakkai to slow down.

"It's not me, it's Hakuryuu."

-.-.-

No sounds could be heard other than the nature around them as the two girls were walking along the forest path. Still, there was something that suddenly bothered the brunette. She stopped in her tracks and just let her eyes wandered around like she was looking for something.

"What?" asked the redhead when she looked back at her friend.

"Can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"A weird presence... and it's coming closer." She turned around to look on the road behind her and soon both of them could hear the sound of a motor. The sound got louder and louder but still neither of the women moved from the road.

Ax's body tensed. "What do you think that is?"

Before Jivra could answer, the appearance of a jeep came before their eyes in such a speed that both women almost didn't had time to react. Since Ax was further away, she manage to jump aside but Jivra didn't have that kind of time. She just acted on instinct and jumped straight up and landed on top the hood of the jeep.

"Hey, what's with you? Slow down!" she yelled at the driver.

"I'm sorry, miss. The car has gone hell wired. I'm doing the best I can."

Jivra took a closer look at the driver and somehow she recognised him. "Have I seen you before?"

Before anyone could begin to respond, the jeep suddenly stopped and the woman was frown off the hood. She flew a few meters and landed in a roll in a puddle and got covered in mud, leafs and twigs.

The jeep transformed to the little white dragon Hakuryuu and let his passengers land hard on the ground. Goku was the first one to recover and took a look at the woman in front of them. She laid in the puddle, not moving at first but she didn't stayed down for long. Slowly she got up, ignoring the pain she felt all over and turned to the spectators, furious.

Ax came into view as she broke through the guys and saw her friend covered in mud. Her smile grew as she thought the brunette looked funny. The mud had a terracotta colour and covered Jivra's head entirely, making it look like she had red hair instead of brown, two long twigs with a few leafs made it look like antennas and a shorter twig with one leaf in her mouth. Mud all over her clothes as well, making it look like she had a tight shirt on...or that she had a dark tan. And she was pouting.

The sight was too funny for the monkey and he just had to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! You look like a pervy water sprite I know" said Goku and pointed at Jivra as he laughed.

"Yeah..," Gojyo was just about to join in the laughter but instead he caught on to what Goku just said. "HEY!"

"Urasai!" The monk yelled at the boy and hit him with his paper fan.

"That was rather rude, Goku," said Hakkai.

"Alright!" Jivra yelled and spit out the twig in her mouth. "Who's ass should I kick?" Jivra looked at Ax as the redhead started to giggle and pointed a finger at her. "I start with you."

Ax choked her giggles and gulped. "No, no, no, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." She backed away from her friend and hid behind Gojyo.

To ease the brunettes temper a bit, and that he really wanted to see her again, Hakuryuu flew up to Jivra to make himself noticed. Though he flew right up to her face and made her fall in the puddle again. Jivra glared at him.

"I would kick your ass too if you weren't so tiny."

"Kjuu," the dragon teased by sticking out his tongue.

"Hey, I know that dragon," said Ax. "Isn't the same dragon you nursed back to health about a week ago?"

"It is," said Jivra, still pouting a little but her mood was lifting when Hakuryuu started to nuzzle her. "Ah, that's why you seemed familiar to me." She looked at Hakkai's direction and the man gave her a smile.

"Hey, what about me?" said Gojyo, not really liking the idea of being ignored by girls. "I was the one who saved you back then." A smirk started to grow on his lips. "You still owe me."

Both girls raised an eyebrow at him and Ax was just about to say something...

"You are the one who saved Hakuryuu?" Hakkai interrupted. "I would very much like to thank you properly. How about we give you a ride to the next town? We seem to be heading in the same direction anyway."

"No, no. That's ok..." Jivra started to say but Ax interrupted her by putting her hand over her mouth

"Excuse us for a moment?" The redhead moved both herself and Jivra a little further away so they could talk privately. Although the distance wasn't so grate and left the guys hearing a word or two. "What are you doing? Take the offer."

Jivra looked at her friend with a raise brow. "I didn't help the dragon for the award. You know me better than that."

"They are offering us a ride to the next town," said Ax "With a car. We will get there in just a few hours."

"There's nothing wrong with walking."

"But if we walk we'd risking spending the night in the woods and I don't wanna camp outside. I wanna sleep in a bed. Take the offer."

"Ax..." the brunette sighed.

"Hey! You neglected yourself when helping that dragon. You almost died..," Ax argued, trying to sound more important than the brunette.

Jivra crossed her arms. "Aren't you being a little too dramatic now?"

"...Maybe, but still. Come on Jiv. I wanna sleep in a bed tonight, and you... You kinda need a shower." she whined.

Jivra looked down on her clothes. Indeed she needed a shower. She sighed and looked up at Hakkai.

"The offer still stands," he said with a sweet smile.

"We'll take it," Ax announced.

"Wonderful," Hakkai said and clap his hands together.

*.*.*

A few hours later they reached the promising town. They all checked in to the same inn and Hakkai insisted he would take the bill for the girls. He said it was the least he could do for saving his dragon and for the little accident Hakuryuu had caused. Ax was grateful for it but Jivra felt uneasy by his generosity. Ax knew why. The brunette didn't like to be taken care of like this. Still, Jivra never protested because she knew Ax would protest against her protest.

While Jivra took a nice cleansing shower, Hakkai made sure her clothes got washed and dried. Later, Jivra met up with the others in the restaurant across the street. She found them along with the guys pretty easily. Goku was all over the table, eating everything he could get his hands on and arguing with Gojyo who sometimes stole the food right when the boy was going to take it.

With Teu on her shoulder, Jivra sat down next to Ax, who couldn't stop staring at Gojyo. She had this weird look in her eyes like she was miles away while her body was still here. Her fingers were trailing on the mug in front of her and the other hand was supporting her leaning head. Gojyo knew, off course, that she was looking and from time to time he flirted with her.

Jivra looked between them, back and forth. Soon she understood why Ax was dreaming herself away.

"Say Ax..." she started and got an `hmm´ as an answer. "Are you going hunting any day soon?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night..," sighed the redhead.

Jivra then hit her on the back of her head and Ax snapped out of her daydream.

"Ow."

"Stop looking at the man!" Jivra scolded.

"Hey! I'm in titled to look at whom ever I want!"

The guys looked at them with curiosity in their eyes.

"Do you feel a specific urge?" Jivra asked with a harsh voice.

Ax looked at her friend, surprised at first but then shame appeared in her face. "I ... I'm sorry. I didn't notice it."

Silence hovered above their table for a few moments till Goku broke through it as he started to eat again.

Sanzo looked silently at the girls, he specifically cast an eye towards the redhead. At first sight he would have suspect that he was an hanyou just like Gojyo but her eyes where green instead of red. He didn't feel any demonic aura from her either. In fact, he didn't feel any presence from her at all. It was like she was a walking corpse or something similar...

Though the priest did feel something from the brunette. Not a demons aura, it was the opposite from it. She wasn't a demon, he knew that, but she couldn't be fully human either.

Could these two girls be about the same as him and his friends? A human trawling with an hanyou? No, it was idiotic to think that. Again, the redhead wasn't sending out any demonic aura but couldn't be a full human and the brunette.., well, she was weird all in all.

Oh, how he hated mysteries.

-.-.-

When it was time for bed, Jivra stood by Ax's bed with her arms crossed. She looked at her redheaded friend with a stern look. "Are you gonna force me to tie you to the bed tonight?"

Ax looked up at Jivra, sadness in her eyes but still there where something else glittering in them. Longing and she seemed a bit restless because she started to feel the hunger. She held out her hands together like she wanted to be tied.

"Safety first," she said but Jivra didn't moved an inch to tie her down. Instead, the brunette went to her own bed and lied down to sleep. That brought a curious look in Ax's face but she didn't ask her about it.

"Thank you," said Ax.

"Shaddap."

Ax smiled as she lied down to rest her head on the pillow and thanked the her little lucky star for the comfort of the lovely bed. She hugged the pillow like her life depended on it and she feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

The next day, Ax found herself alone in the room. Jivra's bed was made and all her things where gone. Even her dragon, Teu. Ax knew why though and she pretty much expected it but it was still a little upsetting. She didn't like to be left alone like this. And since she currently where in a strange country, being left behind alone was even more upsetting.

Despite of this, Ax put on her smiling face right before she opened the door. In the hallway she met Hakkai who was just about to go down the stairs.

"Good morning, miss Ax," he greeted with his trademark smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning to you too," said Ax. The smile of the green eyed man always seemed to be contagious. "It was like sleeping on clouds."

"Will you and miss Jivra join us for breakfast?"

"That's sounds great but no, Jiv left already and I won't eat anything today."

Hakkai looked curious at her while they both walked down the stairs. "You don't eat..?"

Ax cursed at herself for what she had said that she instantly came up with an excuse. "Um..It's...it's a religious thing. Yea, that's it. I don't eat for one day every month because of my religion."

Hakkai still looked at her curiously.

"I see you guys some other time. Gotta go." She waved goodbye and ran out the front door and disappeared.

Once she was outside, Ax could exhale. A deep sigh... She felt like she had just came from a tough hostage situation. She knew both Jivra and her had said too much about themselves in front of other people and a knot in Ax's stomach told her that things would get worst before things got better. The question is, would both girls be able to survive it?

Before Ax had come to Shangri-la, Jivra had spent about six or seven years there, doing things the redhead did not quite understood. The brunette had yearned to come to China for as long as she had remembered and for reasons she kept to herself. Not even if Ax asked her did she tell but Ax suspected it was because she loved the culture.

As for Ax herself, she came to Shangri-la out of boredom but mostly because she missed her friend. She was hated everywhere, even by her own clan. Jivra had been the only one who had accepted Ax as she was and kept her as a friend. That girl didn't care about what a person was, only who she was as a person. That is rare. Ax had been very lucky to have found the girl and even more lucky to become friends with her. That alone made Ax believe in luck so much.

Where would she had been without the brunette? Probably dead a long time ago...

-.-.-

Ax came to Shangri-la after the harmony between humans and demons got shifted. Jivra had told her that an odd aura in the form of a wave had crossed the country, making every peace living demon go berserk. They had transformed into monsters and slaughtered many people, too many towns in just one night. Some had just run off and disappeared.

The redhead got curious and asked Jivra where the wave had come from. Jivra's answer was; "From the west." A certain look in Ax's eyes asked the next question. "Wanna go there?"

So the two girls started the journey.

Jivra was used to travel since she usually went on walkabouts from time to time, (like she was now) but Ax... even if the redhead travelled allot, she still wasn't used to walking day and night. Besides, the redhead preferred to sleep in beds while the brunette had no problems sleeping on the ground.

Ax's mind was wandering while she walked out of the town. She was going after her friend but she had to take a side road. Tonight she was going to hunt. Even if she was able to eat human food, she still needed that little something to keep herself alive. With a lot of training and getting used to, she had finally come to the point were she only had to go out for a hunt once a month. Ax was very proud of herself for it. She was probably the only one of her race that could do it and that made her feel very special (even more special than she already was).

*.*.*

Two days later, Jivra had reached the next town. Hopping that Ax where finished with her monthly feeding so she could join the brunette. Preferred to be today. Jivra knew Ax didn't do well on her own and that she was still not used to the Chinese customs. Jivra had acted as a guide and a translator. Ax still didn't spoke Chinese fluently since it takes about seven years to learn the languish. Jivra, however, had a talent for learning and spoke fluently after only one year.

This town was huge, more like a city and apparently a festival was going to be held in a few days. The market was going to be closed during the festival but they where opened for the time being and Jivra was shopping for road supplies. It was fun to see the citizens busy with preparation, most of them didn't noticed the girl with a dragon on her shoulder.

Jivra was, like the citizens, too occupied with her shopping and amused by the busy people that she didn't noticed that in the shadows, a cloaked figure was following her...

-.-.-

Later that same day, the jeep with the Sanzo-party was just arriving but before they entered the city, they stopped just outside and looked around.

"You feel that?" said Gojyo as he leaned on the front seat.

"Hm." Sanzo only gave a short answer.

"Yes," Hakkai said with a low voice.

"What?" Goku asked. He could feel something strange too but he had no idea what it could be.

"There's something in the air that bothers me," said Hakkai, trying to explain the feeling the all felt.

"Oh..."

-.-.-

Hakuryuu flew off on his own. Gliding the easy wind above the roofs down town. He was looking for her. He wanted to see her. After a few minuets he saw her dragon. That little white female dragon with a certain rainbow shifting colour. She was sitting on a water drain on the roof, looking down at her owner. Hakuryuu lowered himself and landed on the girls shoulder.

"What tha..?"

"Kjuu"

The woman smiled at him. "Well, hello Hakuryuu."

The woman turned to look for his companions but couldn't see them. Apparently Hakuryuu had run off on his own. Teu came down from the roof to sit down on Jivra's other shoulder and the two dragons started to make noises among themselves. With a tiny smile on her lips, Jivra took out a leather bag from her pocket and opened it. It was full of something that looked like black seeds. She took out a few of them and gave it to the male dragon. He ate it.

Teu wanted some too and started to nibble on Jivra's hat. "Alright, you have some too."

"Mew" said the female and ate the seed.

"Why don't the two of you fly off and play," Jivra then said. "I need to shop for a few more minuets."

Both dragons flew off and disappeared. In the mean time, Jivra picked up an apple from a stand to inspect it. It didn't look so good so she put it back.

"Is this one ok?" someone suddenly said and a mans arm appeared from behind her, holding an apple.

Jivra jumped by surprise and took a step back only to collide into the man behind her. She turned around and slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Sheesh, don't sneak up on me like that. Now back off."

Gojyo smirked and apologized to Jivra for making her jump out from her skin. She told him with a light growl that he didn't scared her, only made her uncontrollable for being so darn close. Too close for her comfort. His smirk only grew since he didn't believe her.

"Where's your sexy friend?" he asked and looked around, expecting to see Ax close by.

"She's not here... yet," said Jivra and turned around to inspect an apple.

"Do you know where she is?"

The brunette turned around after getting a bag with a few apples from the salesman and paid him. "Not a clue."

"When will she get here?"

"I don't know." She started walking away and Gojyo followed her.

"Do you even care?"

"Non of yah business."

"Did you have a fight?"

"She'll get here when she'll get here. Not sooner, not later."

"Yea, but... Did you have a fight? Are you mad at each other?"

"Why do you care?" she burst out, out off frustration as she turned around to face him.

They stopped right by a building and Gojyo leaned on the wall, supporting himself with his arm and looked down at the girl. Her blue eyes stared right back at him, challenging him. Daring him to be the first one to blink. Why did he asked so many questions? He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just smiled, looking rather amused.

"You are mad at her," he said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Shaddap." She turned away from him to hide her eyes from him.

She didn't want him to know that he was right. Jivra was angry with her friend. Within a short time right before Hakuryuu has turned up, Jivra had heard rumours that was going around the market. Rumours about mysterious attacks that had started to happen a few days ago. Still, Jivra wouldn't go to any conclusions. It was just rumours after all and she herself haven't seen any proof that they where true. Guess she was just angry because of the situation...

"What are you hiding?" Gojyo asked, looking at her curiously. He knew she wasn't going to answer truthfully but he asked anyway.

"Nothing," she said and started to walk away. She didn't feel like talking to the hanyou right now. She just wanted Ax to arrive as soon as possible... without the Sanzo-party knowing it.

Jivra was relived that Gojyo didn't follow her. He just stood there, looking at her as she departed. When she rounded a corner, he turned around and headed the way he came. Going back to the restaurant where his friends were having dinner.

"Damn hanyou," the brunette cursed. What right did he have to come around and asking questions he had no business asking? Jivra stopped in the middle of a step for a moment to think. What if he knew? What if the Sanzo-priest had figured it out who Ax was? What she is? It might be about the rumours going on in the city. That he might have heard about it and figured that Ax might be the one causing it.

Jivra looked around, not because she thought she was being followed. She looked around for the mere odd feeling she suddenly felt. Like she was being watched. She instantly got the urge to go back to the hotel she was staying in and lock the door. She felt unsecured standing in the street.

As she neared the hotel, the sense of a disturbing presence was getting stronger. She couldn't identify it but it gave chills down her back. She looked around again as if she expected to see it. But, she only saw humans walking around, minding their own business.

Her neck-hair was standing on ends. Still she wasn't scared. She let her eyes wander back and forward slowly so she wouldn't miss anything but nothing of the ordinary could be seen. After a few minutes, Jivra turned around and continued the walk to her hotel. She still had the unpleasant feeling hovering above her but nothing happened on the way. And that scared her the most... To be caught off guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Artemis landed on her extended arm after quickly scanning the city, searching for a familiar face. Not too long did it take for him to find what he was looking for and returned to his owner.

"Did you see her?" she asked and he gave out a `kaa´ as an answer. It was confirmed that Jivra was in the city and the redhead smiled. She had been gone for two days but was hunting for under one night.

Even if it was fairly easy to fin the brunette after Ax's absent, locating Jivra now had been difficult for Artemis. Even though Ax didn't understand why, she didn't find it that odd to questioning it.

"You go and do what you want," she said to her raven and started to walk towards the gates of the city. The raven flew away in to the forest behind her and disappeared.

Ax was relived to be able to sleep in a bed tonight. Last night, she had been sleeping in a tree, hanging upside down from a branch. It was more comfortable than sleeping on the ground but still she missed sleeping in a bed.

It took her an hour to find the hotel Jivra was in. She was tired and sweaty by the time she got there and looked forward to a shower as she knocked on the door to the room. She had asked in the reception if it was a double room and it was. Stupid. She should have known that Jivra would make sure that it was a room with two beds. That girl always thought about others more than she thought about herself. One of the reasons why Ax liked her.

The door opened swiftly and Ax was greeted with the familiar face of her friend. Though, Ax had expected a smile on that face, if only a little. A hint of a smile maybe. Jivra didn't smile. She looked angry. Those eyes was fixed on Ax's greens with such focus that the redhead's vision became blurry. That was always an awkward feeling.

"Hey... there... What is it?" said Ax before she would feel a certain dizziness.

An arm launched out and grabbed the redhead to pull her in to the room and Jivra slammed the door shut behind her.

"What!?" Ax demanded to know.

"Shaddap," said Jivra with a sharp tone in her voice. "We have a problem and I want to leave this city before nightfall."

"You're scaring me."

"Am I!? Ok... " Jivra took a deep breath. "I've been walking around this town for a bit know and I've heard some rumours going on here. I have also been asking people about it and they all came with the same story." Ax looked at her friend with a freaked out expression in her face and it became even more freaked out the more she heard. "They been finding people both inside the city and outside in the forest in all directions, dead, bloody and maimed caused by a bat-like creature..." She looked at her redheaded friend. "Sounds familiar?"

Ax's eyes went wide. "You don't suggest that I'm the one responsible? I wasn't even here a few days ago! Believe me, Jivra I did not do this!"

"Shaddap..!"

" Please you have to believe me..."

"SHADDAP!" Jivra screamed with anger in her voice and Ax could have sworn her eyes glowed a little. That made Ax go scared and went quiet in an instant. "I do believe you. I know you weren't here when the attacks started but when the citizens here find out what you are, they're going to go after you." She took a short pause before she ended with; "probably with fire and pitchforks."

"I've been in this country for a few years and no one had found out about me in that time. I know how to keep my identity a secret. They won't find out."

"They will if the Sanzo-priest and the others tell them."

"...what?"

"I met Gojyo earlier today. He asked for you in a way that made me suspect that he knows what you are. And if he knows, the others know."

Ax looked down on the floor and a bit of shame clouded her face. "It's my own fault..."

"No. It's both our fault. We spoke openly about your hunting... No matter how they act in the group, they are not stupid."

"And to think I kinda liked the monk... and the hanyou... those eyes are to die for. Now I won't be able to get to know him better..." She looked up at Jivra. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we leave before they get to us."

"How much time do we have?" Ax asked her friend.

"About an hour," she said. "Artemis?"

"Hunting in the woods. Will answer my call immediately. Teu?"

Jivra stopped for a second to think where she last saw her dragon. The look she gave Ax was of worry.

"What?" said Ax.

"I think she still playing with Hakuryuu."

Ax looked down on the floor and sighed deeply. Jivra didn't know what to do now. Should she go and get Teu, risking to meet the guys and get the third degree again. She wouldn't look forward to it. She couldn't call for the dragon because the little rascal didn't answer a call when she was having fun.

"Can we leave without her?" the redhead asked and got a shooting look from Jivra. "Hear me out. We leave her with Sanzo and the others, God knows they would never hurt her but I tell Artemis to keep an eye on her."

"That would mean we go on foot."

"I'd rather go on foot than to leave the little dragon alone."

"I would never leave her in the first place!" Jivra yelled at her friend for suggesting such a stupid idea. "Djävel."

"I know what that means," the redhead said a little bitter. "The way I see it, we don't have much of a choice. You are the one who suggested we'd leave before nightfall."

"Who knew that would come back and bite me in the ass so soon?" Jivra sighed and took her hat from the bed post to put it on. "I just hope she doesn't think I'm abandoning her."

Ax understood instantly what she was referring to and opened the door to the hallway.

*.*.*

Ax watched as Artemis flew away from her to find and guard Jivra's little dragon. She wasn't worried for his sake. She just hoped no one would piss him off. Jivra had her back to them. She was gazing in to the woods. It looked like she was thinking about which direction they should take to reach the next town the fastest.

"That way?" Ax appeared from behind her and pointed at the same direction Jivra was looking.

"Yup," she said as a tiny smile appeared on her lips and both started to walk.

Twenty minuets later it started to get dark. Jivra was walking slower than she used to and that drought a curious look from Ax. Jivra always walked with long and quick strides that forced Ax to quicken her paste. When Jivra stopped entirely, her facial expression looked almost frightened. She turned her head here and there but she never found what she was looking for. That freaked Ax.

"Stop that," she said to her friend but didn't get an answer.

Instead she had to watch as Jivra's eyes trailing, her head tossing and turning from side to side and her body tensed now and then just like she was expecting something to jump her unrepentantly.

"Something's wrong," said Jivra, looking directly at Ax.

Never had she seen her friend so spooked that the redhead felt chills down her spine.

Suddenly, both girls heard a scream out of terror echoing in the woods not too far away from them. Ax's eyes went wide as she sniffed the air.

"I smell blood."

After a quick look at each other, both girls rushed away in the direction they heard the scream. Ax knew exactly where to go since she could trace the smell of blood. Jivra followed her tracks closely.

Another scream was heard and this time it was the scream of death and they saw it. The bat-like creature Jivra heard the people from the city described, leaning over a small body. Seeking its teeth into the soft flesh. Tearing up wounds with its claws.

Jivra gasped as she saw the blood gore and nearly felt sick by it. Ax instantly transformed herself to a bat-like creature almost identical like the one feasting on the little body. With large wings attached to her arms, she flew straight in to the other. Both creatures started to battle but the other, a male apparently, was startled by the glomp and tried to get away. Ax, however, wouldn't let him get away that easily.

With her fairly large teeth, she bit the male in the neck and tried to keep him there, waiting for Jivra to come with her gun...

But Jivra had other things in her mind at the time. She had rushed over to the little body lying on the ground. It was a small boy, and he was still alive. For a moment, he looked at her. Jivra fell to her knees and tried with shaking hands, stuff his guts back in his belly. "It's ok, I'll help you..."

The bat-creature, the male, struggled against the females hold. He was stronger than her and soon he succeeded to shake her off. The hold on his neck loosened as the male jammed his claw-like hand in her. She had no choice but so scream. He got away.

Turning back to her human form, Ax cursed out her anger to the air where the male had disappeared. He had an advantage. His wings wasn't attached to his arms like hers and by that, he had two extra limbs to fight with.

Unwillingly, she returned to Jivra and the victim of the male.

"Why didn't you come and shoot the asshole? I had him in a firm grip but know he's gone!" she yelled.

"I'm busy," said Jivra, ignoring the redhead. "He's still alive, with the right help he will live to old age..."

Ax looked over to the boys face. He stared right up to the sky. A stare the redhead was familiar with all too well. He was already dead but Jivra hadn't notice it yet. Blood was everywhere. Covering the little boy and staining Jivra's hands up to her arms. A smudge on her cheek and a little in her hair. Blood was also on Ax but it didn't come from the boy.

"Jiv..." Ax tried to get her attention. "Jiv!" When Jivra finally looked at her, her eyes seamed dead. No feelings showed in them. Only a task to keep the boy alive for just a few more minuets... Till they managed to get help. To get a doctor but it was too late... "He's dead."

Slowly Jivra traced her eyes to the boys face and swallowed hard. "No... he's just a boy..."

"There's nothing more we can do. He's gone."

Jivra's tensed body relaxed. Shoulders dropping and head hanging, emotionless eyes staring at the boys face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered to the boy. "I thought I could help..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

The redhead looked at her friend "Jiv...if only you had killed the vampire, we could had stopped him from attacking more people. Who knows how many he will kill before we get to him again."

"I was busy," the brunette replied, her voice travelled far away along with the gaze. Her eyes didn't seem to stay in the present. Almost like she had gone somewhere else when she realised the boy was dead and saw her own blood-soaked hands.

Gone from reality, her mind had locked her inside a dark room. Memories where swirling around in a mess. Unwillingly she saw a scene playing in front of her. Four males where standing near, trapping her in a corner. A body laid on the ground, soaked in his own blood. Jivra's eyes stared at the body, not wanting to realize he was really dead.

Ax reached her hand to her but Jivra came back right before the redhead touched her.

"Don't touch me!" She swiftly moved away from Ax like she was trying to escape. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me. I hate it when you touch me!" The brunette got up on her feet and took a few more steps away from her friend. At first, Ax tried to calm her down but letting Jivra come to her senses on her own was usually the most effective method.

"Ok, Jiv. I won't touch you."

Jivra instantly became calm like before and again she disappeared in to her own mind. Ax tried to talk to her but no matter how high she spoke, her voice didn't reach Jivra's ears. Slowly the redhead neared her like she was approaching a frightened animal. Jivra didn't noticed her though. She was still in her own mind. Her breathing became heavy the longer she was gone and Ax might have noticed that she started to shiver.

"Jiv. Are you cold?" No answer came and the redhead figured that Jivra didn't hear her so she tried again as she took another step towards her, leaving the body of the boy behind her. "Gwiazdeczka?" she said, using her mother-tongue.

"No." Jivra shook her head. "No, I said."

"Gwiazdeczka, are you still with me?"

"That's not my name," said Jivra lazily and shook her head again.

Ax game closer to her, looking directly into her eyes. They where dark and gloomy. Not how they usually where, Ax knew that and she didn't like this change. She wanted to see the stars in those blue eyes. Her eyes could catch the stars and keep them in the irises but now they where empty.

"Gwiazdeczko, obudz sie," said Ax and grabbed the brunette by the arms. "Wake up! What is wrong with you?" She shook her gently at first but when she didn't see any change in Jivra's eyes, she shaking became more intense. "Wake up damn you!" One of her hands let go of the hold and slapped Jivra to wake her.

It was a success. Jivra's eyes glimmered again but she wasn't happy. Ax let her go, fearing the brunette might hit her back.

"Get away from me!" Jivra screamed and backed away from the redhead. She only got to take a few steps before she collided into something behind her. Just then, both girls heard a loud bang. A gunshot had been fired and the bullet hit Ax in the upper arm.

The redhead acted on instinct to protect Jivra. She moved swiftly towards her but the pipe from a gun stopped her from coming closer. Only an inch away from the gun, she stared right in to the barrel and saw the tip of a bullet, waiting to be launched and do some damage.

"Not another step," a dark voice said and both girls recognised it as Genjyo Sanzo's.

What Jivra had backed up against, was the monk. Her back pressed up against his front. Frozen on the spot, feeling unable to move away. His arm came from behind her, the only thing she could see along with the gun pointing at Ax, the redhead, who stared right in to it. Ax's eyes was wide. She too was frozen on the spot. A few seconds after she collected her thoughts, she dared to turn her eyes towards Jivra.

"Don't look at her," warned Sanzo and pulled back the clicker on the gun. Ax turned back her eyes to the pipe as she heard the click, afraid what he would actually shoot her.

Jivra turned her head slightly towards Sanzo's face. "Genjyo, don't," she whispered after she calmed her breathings but the monk wouldn't listen to her plea.

Instead, he slowly pushed her aside so she wouldn't be in the way. His eyes never leaving the redhead. As he did, the arms of Gojyo and Hakkai pulled Jivra to them. Jivra protested for being torn away from her friend like that. Especially when her friend was wounded.

Ax could still see Jivra in the corner of her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked but got silenced by Sanzo.

"Shut up and back away," he said, eyes narrowed. Ax didn't move, she didn't want to back away when she was worried about Jivra. Off course, she knew it was stupid to worry about her but old habits dies hard, even for her and since she didn't responded to his order, he told her again. "I said, back away."

She cast a look at him to lock her eyes on his. He was staring right in to hers. There was no feelings in his eyes except for hatred and disgust. "Jiv..?"

Sanzo let a bullet fly from the gun with a bang, making Ax's hair follow the breeze as the bullet passed her head. She jerked by surprise and for an instant, she lost eyecontact with the monk. When she heard the clicker being pulled back again she returned her gaze to Sanzo's eyes. His hand had apparently moved faster than her eyes because she didn't noticed the movement at all.

"Next one won't miss," he said. "Back away."

Even if she didn't showed it, she was nervous and scared. Her breath was unsteady but her eyes still focusing hard not to look away from the monk. Even if the bullet wasn't out of silver, she still feared that she might not survive if she got hit in the head. She wasn't sure, she never tried it before and never intended to try it.

Ax did as she was told. She backed away from Sanzo and his gun a few steps, slowly. She took another step till the men behind Sanzo came forward and grabbed her arms, making her lay down on the ground. They tied her arms on her back and placed a muzzle over her mouth. Sanzo still pointed his gun towards her so she didn't dare to protest or struggle.

The dead boy on the ground was taken away by two men from the city. They covered the body with a robe one of them had and gently wrapped it in, trying to keep every limb inside the wrappings and making sure nothing was left behind except the stain of blood on the grass.

As she watched Ax getting tied, lifted on her feet and guided back to the city, Jivra struggled against Hakkai and Gojyo, though she didn't managed to free herself from them no matter how hard she tried. Still her strength wasn't that grate so the guys didn't have to hold on so tightly. "Leave her alone, she haven't done anything!" screamed the brunette. "Let her go! She's innocent."

"Calm down, miss Jivra," said Hakkai. "It's all right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"We saved you from her clutches," said Goku, who's smiling face appeared as of nowhere. "Well, Sanzo saved you to be honest. Hey, Sanzo, I wanna fight next time, ok?"

"Urasai.," said Sanzo bitterly.

"Saved me? Are you completely mental all of you? I was never in any danger!" Her voice was raised a few levels to make sure that they heard her.

"Why else does a priestess travel with a vampire if she wasn't its prisoner?" asked Sanzo, coming closer to the brunette.

"How should I know? Go and ask the priestess!" She gritted her teeth at the end of the last sentence. "Would you get your hands off of me!" she told Gojyo and Hakkai but they didn't let her go. They weren't sure about the situation now and that they where afraid the brunette would run off after the mass of people who had disappeared with Ax.

With narrowed eyes to show his irritation, Sanzo grabbed Jivra's chin to make her look at him. "If you're not a priestess, than what are you?"

A clear look of anger rested in her eyes as she looked directly into his purple gaze. "You don't deserve to know," she said between her gritted teeth and freed her head from his grip.

"Please miss Jivra," said Hakkai. "We are not your enemies."

"The enemy of my friend is my enemy," Jivra said loud and clear as she tried to get free form the hands that held her.

Sanzo watched her for a few moments before he said; "Let her go."

"What!?" Goku burst out. "We just saved her. She just haven't realised it yet."

"Baka-Saru." Sanzo hit Goku on the head with his paper fan a few times before he repeated his command to the other two. "Let her go."

Hakkai let go of Jivra's arm immediately but Gojyo took another moment before he did the same. When she was free from their grip she turned around to face the two and slapped them on their cheeks. She gave each of them a hateful look before she ran after the men who had taken the vampire to be with her in time of needs.

Gojyo almost ran after her but Hakkai stopped him by placing his hand on the kappa's shoulder. He still held his other hand on his sore cheek. "I think we might have made a mistake," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I don't get it..." said Goku. "What's going on? I thought Jivra was Ax's prisoner-priestess... or something..." He looked at Sanzo who had his eyes locked in the darkness of the woods.

He was looking towards the bloody spot where the little boy had laid. He didn't say anything but he suspected that Hakkai was right. They didn't have all the facts about the two women before they acted and based on Jivra's reaction when they `saved´ her... well, there was a chance that they where wrong...

After a few minutes, Sanzo turned and started to walk towards the city. "I'm tired," he said.

The other followed him.

"She hit me," Gojyo said, slightly shocked and placed a hand on his sore cheek.

"She hit me too, Gojyo," said Hakkai. "I know how you feel."

"I still don't get it." Goku said to Sanzo, trying to get his attention but the monk only slapped the back of the monkey's head with his paper fan.

"Urusai, Baka-Saru!"

*.*.*

Back in the city, Ax had been thrown in a cell with chains holding her in place. She was strapped on the wall, sitting on the floor. Her arms aloft over her head as the chains only reached so low. Chains was also locking her feet in place. She had a muzzle with bars covering her mouth so she couldn't talk. The bars to the cell was made out of silver. Specially made for vampires. Apparently this town had been threaten by that kind before.

There was a little silver imbedded in the shackles around Ax's ankles and wrists so she couldn't bend herself free. As a vampire, she was a little stronger than a normal human and her strength increases during the night hours but it didn't mean she was immune to silver, which made her weak and it hurt her but it wasn't life threatening. This reminded her of her past. Back home, when she was imprisoned by her own kind. Her own clan. Her family... but she deserved it. She was the one who betrayed them...

"Ax?" the vampire heard a familiar voice call out her name and her head perked up. Where did it came from? "Ax, if you're there, knock on the wall."

Ax knocked the wall the best she could twice even if she didn't understand where the voice came from. It was so close, almost like it came right next to her but she couldn't see anyone.

Slightly above her, to her left side was a window and it was there the voice came from. Jivra had found her. The window was on ground level while the prison cell was below ground.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "Knock once for yes and twice for no.

Ax knocked the wall once.

"I'm glad. I tried to get in to see you but the guards wouldn't let me." Ax could hear the muzzled noises of movements. It told her that Jivra was getting herself comfortable for a longer stay.

She didn't say much after that. Ax didn't mind. She knew Jivra well and the brunette didn't talk much anyway. Probably because she didn't have much to say. Even in a situation like this, she still didn't have much to say. But she let out a few words now and then to let herself know how Ax was doing. If she had fallen asleep or something. But what else can someone do in a cell?

Ax also let out a few sounds to make sure what Jivra was doing and soon it developed a game of noises. A `hmm´ here and a `hmm´ there. A few times just the noise of hmm's but sometimes Jivra broke the m's and said feh. After that she declared herself a winner and that drought chuckles from Ax as she found it amusing. Jivra giggled in return.

"That would be 56 to me and zero to you. You suck... in so many levels."

Ax started to laugh but since she still had the muzzle on, the laughter was choked. It went silent after a while as the time passed and it got late.

"You where right," the vampire heard Jivra say, if ever so in a whisper. "I should have killed him instead of linger by the boy. It's just... all of a sudden I wasn't there. I didn't see him nor you and the male. I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was... I was back home..."

Ax waited for her friend to continue. The vampire had never heard Jivra mentioned her home before and wanted to hear what she had to say but didn't hear her voice after that.

The night went on and it got colder. Jivra hated the cold but still she wouldn't leave Ax alone. She put on her coat and tried to stay warm the best she could. Soon Ax could hear Jivra's snoozing sound when she slept. The vampire hopped that the brunette would be able to sleep through the nigh as she usually woke up several times if she wasn't comfortable or too cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Jivra woke up early the next day. She always did when she slept outside. Before she opened her eyes she felt on her lap a little bundle of both thin scales and fur. It made a sleepy noise when the brunet's hand gently brushed it and she knew it had to be Teu.

Jivra smiled on the inside and raised her hands to rub the sleep from her face. She moved the jacked that was covering her upper body and her hand reached her face. Just then she stopped and had to think for a few seconds. She looked at the brown leather jacked that was serving as a blanket. Where did this come from?

It looked like Gojyo's jacket. Oh, Gojyo must have been here after she went asleep and left it.

"Basterd. Does he really think that this would make it up for everything?" said Jivra mostly to herself but Teu gave her an answer with a `mew´ no matter if she was talking to her or not.

The little dragoness looked at Jivra with newly wakened eyes and purred softly. The brunette cast a glimpse at the little one and sighed.

After a moment of getting over the stiff body and stretched a few times, the brunette turned her head towards the window where Ax was held prisoner. "You awake?" she asked and Ax knocked once with the chain on the wall. "Did you sleep at all?" The answer of `No´ came.

Jivra sighed again and rose from the ground to stretch again. Teu stretched too. She unfolded her wings that more than bubbled her size and yawned.

Jivra looked around and saw Artemis sitting on the edge of the roof to the building next to the cell. He was still sleeping, hawing his head tucked in to one of his wings.

Jivra kneeled to Ax's window. "I gotta get something to eat. Then I will find out if and when they're gonna let you out."

Ax answered with a knock on the wall and Jivra took it as an `OK´ . So she left Ax but not alone. Artemis was still there and Teu snuck in through the window and cuddled up next to the vampire.

*.*.*

Jivra was gone for a few hours before Ax heard her voice again. She sounded angry and yet a trace of sadness could be heard... for those who could tell.

"I just spent the last forty-five minuets arguing with the police about your case. Since they know you're a vampire they are going to kill you... unless I manage to prove that you're innocent for the attacks that has been happening here. They are going to let you stay in the cell until tomorrow." She sighed. "Witch means that I have only tonight to find and capture or kill the male we saw last night."

Ax's head suddenly turned towards the window with big eyes. She tried to protest but since she still had the muzzle on, only muffled sounds could be heard.

"I know what you're saying," said Jivra. "You're saying 'Oh I trust you Jivra. Go and kill the male vampire oh goddess of flying bullets." The brunette smirked evilly but Ax hit the chain on the wall so it made a loud and clear clang to say that she was angry. _`No! It is too dangerous for you to go after a male vampire, you moron!_

Jivra let a smirk play on her lips. "have no fear. I will have this done before tomorrow."

Ax let out more protests but Jivra wouldn't listen. That made Ax frustrated. _`Damn you. Why do you have to be so stubborn?´_ she thought and tried to free herself from the shackles, even if she knew it was pointless.

"I'm leaving Teu and Artemis with you," said Jivra and Ax could hear her friend rose from the ground and walk away. Ax screamed the best she could but the call was unheard. Jivra left with swift steps. She did have the tendency to take long strides and walk faster than other women.

Teu looked at the vampire with a tilted head as the redhead still screamed for her friend to come back. She didn't stop until one of the guards outside came in and roughly told her to be quiet. She hissed in response and narrowed her eyes as she glared. Teu hissed too and the little fur she had on the back bristled. She didn't like that man.

*.*.*

It started to get dark. Jivra had spent the rest of the day in the woods around the area where they had seen the male vampire, where he had slaughtered the little boy. Though not that close to that area. She had wandered off a bit. She felt like she had too. That feeling she sensed the night before was bothering her again and it seemed like it was leading her somewhere.

It was quiet there and a bit spooky. Even if it was night-time, it was still too quiet. There was no chipping from insects or animals that was awake at night. The silent didn't bring good new. It meant that the vampire probably had been roaming the area around the city longer than a few days, before the attacks had started. He had scared all the animals away before he had gone after his victims.

Jivra looked around but her eyes didn't have night vision like Ax did since the brunette wasn't a vampire, even if she couldn't see very far, she still listened for sounds. There were times when Jivra thought her hearing had gone completely so she snapped her fingers just to check if her ears was alright.

She was a little bored though.

Then the feeling she felt became stronger and her attention went to the sky. So far she only saw the stars but when she let her eyes wander she saw a shadow shielding some of the dots of light.

She gasped and her body tensed as she realised the shape the shadow was making. It was big and it flew across the sky. Jivra took a step to hold he balance, just then the shadow seamed to turn.

The shadow had either heard Jivra take the step or saw her doing it because it was coming towards her, getting bigger and bigger. Soon she saw the silhouette of a big bat-looking creature. The brunette turned her heal and started to run. Never looking back because she knew that was a bad idea.

But it didn't matter how fast the woman could run, the bat was always faster. It collided with her in high speed, knocking her down to the ground with a thump. It turned her around to her back so she would be able to see her killer.

The bat changed form into a young man, around her own age. He had black upstanding hair with a red stripe on one side. Bangs hiding his other eye. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a crazy looking killer, a mad vampire, he might have looked handsome.

"Oh. Look at what we have here," he said with a hiss. "A young woman for my tasssste. Sssso much better than the nassssty boy the other night." He leaned over her, holding her down so she wouldn't be able to move a limb. His one hand pined both of her arms to her chest and his legs held the lover part of her body still.

His free hand trailing up and down her torso. "I have ssssmelled your ssssent before," he said. "It's quite tassssty sssso far. Lets ssssee if your blood can hold up to the ssssame sssstandard."

His fangs showed in the evil grin he gave her and his eyes, never leaving hers, narrowed when his hand came closer to her exposed part of her belly. Right between her black top and brown pants. The moment his fingertips touched her skin, the trailing became slower.

Feeling the cold touch of his fingers made her whish she had never been born. Jivra tried to struggle but her effort was useless. The vampire was too strong and too heavy. She didn't even managed to reach to her gun that was hidden under her coat.

The ghostly cold hand stopped it's trailing when he reached the pants-line on her right side. He noticed an old scar on the belly and he let his nails dig in to the flesh. Almost like he found it amusing to reopen an old wound. Jivra held her mouth closed so she wouldn't scream. She knew he wanted her too. He wanted to hear her scream before he sucked his teeth in to her. A wicked creature like him took pleasure in that.

She moaned intensely instead for screaming. Biting her under lip and tossing her head to deal with the pain. Blood started to sip from the wound but Jivra was concentrating on her pain too much to noticed. The vampire brought his hand up to his mouth to lick his fingers. Still having his eyes fixed on her face. He licked the blood slowly to really taste it. He was surprised by the taste though. It was nothing compared to the blood he had tasted before. There was something very different with it. He felt a certain warmth fill him. Starting from the throat and trailed down the spine. It tickled him in such pleasure that he had to shake his upper body to make the feeling last longer.

She was not what he first thought.

"Mmmm. Very tasssty," he said as his mind flew high to the sky. He took deep breaths to hide his true thoughts. Mostly to scare her further. "Let me assssk, What makessss your blood tasssste differently from the boy I had lasssst night?"

"I don't know." Jivra gritted her teeth.

"Oh I think you do," the vampire said and quickly brought back his hand to her belly and this time he ripped up the wound in a swift move, the blood splattered, if only a little, from the gash. Jivra wasn't prepared for that and let out a loud scream. Exactly what he wanted. Her scream was high and filled his ears like a siren, it hurt him but he had waited to hear her scream that he took it as pleasure.

-.-.-

In the cell, Ax's head perked up and looked towards the window. "Blood?"

-.-.-

At the edge of the forest, Goku's head jerked as he sniffed the air. The three others looked at him with questioning looks.

"I smell blood," he said and ran off to the direction where the smell came from. The others looked at one another for a second before they followed him.

As Goku heard the scream, his running became swifter. He ran so fast that the others couldn't keep up but he didn't cared. He didn't noticed. He only cared to reach the woman in peril in time to save her. Not doing the same mistake as they did the other night. Back then, they where too slow.

Not this time though. Goku was going to get there in time...

-.-.-

Her body went limb, eyes slowly closing and she let out her last breath in a light gasp. The vampire looked curiously at her face. She looked dead but still his keen ears caught the sound of her still beating heart. It was weak but he could hear it. Well, he wouldn't have to put up with this. He want his victims to be awake so he could enjoy his meal.

He trailed his fingers around and in the wound to see if there was any reaction. There was none. Not even a flinch. He growled and slapped her with his other hand. Still no reaction. He slapped her again. Nothing. He snorted and slapped her again and this time he did it hard. The sickening sound of his palm hitting her cheek echoed in the night.

"Damn you woman, wake up!" he yelled and temporarily let go of her torso and sat up to examine her in a comfortable height.

Suddenly, her eyes sprung open and they glowed with a blue light, scaring the vampire as he did not expected it. He shrugged backwards in surprise.

Her hands were free and in a swift move, she sliced up a wound across the vampires chest with a blade that suddenly appeared in her hands. The vampire barely saw the blade but he noticed it wasn't made of metal. More like transparent blue/silver light.

It disappeared just as the male vampire howled loudly as the pain rushed from his chest to the rest of his body. He had never felt that kind of effect from a strike before. It made him furious and he raised his arm to hit Jivra with his claw like nails. The brunette glared at him and when she saw his hand was coming towards her face she closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

It never came.

Just when the vampire's nails was just about to collide with the soft and delicate flesh, a figure came rushing out from the bushes and rammed in to the vampire, knocking them both in a roll off the still bleeding woman.

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the two fighting figures. The vampire had transformed himself to his bat-like form that was called maeth. He became so much larger in that form and the one he was fighting was about the same height as Jivra herself. But let not the size fool you. The little one was more powerful than the bat, the only problem was... the little one had a hard time reaching the bat since he could fly.

Jivra turned halfway over, getting on her side, closer to lie on her stomach, and looked at the two figures. She suspected the little one was Goku. She recognise his voice as he laughed and taunted the maeth. It was almost like he saw this battle as a game.

The brunette let her right hand trail to reach the gun she had hidden but stopped as someone turned her to lay on her back again. She grunted in pain.

The face of a worried Hakkai looked down at her. "Don't worry miss Jivra," he said as he began to heal her wound. "You lost a great amount of blood so don't get up too soon." Satisfied to have closed the wound, he got up to his feet, turned to Sanzo and gave him a teasing smile. "Now Sanzo-sama, be a good boy and stay with the lady."

"Die," said Sanzo and shot at Hakkai but purposely see to he missed as the smiling greeneyed demon ran with Gojyo to join in the fun with Goku.

Jivra however didn't stay on the ground as Hakkai told her to. Immediately she tried to get up on her feet.

"Oi," said Sanzo as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and placed a gentle foot on her. "Hakkai told you to stay on the ground. _Not that I care, you do what you want_..."

"Get that foot off me before I kick your ass, monk," she replied with a hint of a hiss in her voice.

"Che. The way I see it, you don't have the strength to even stay on your feet."

"Then why worry about my welfare?"

Sanzo didn't answered that question. He just got angry that she had the guts to talk to him like that. "I aint moving my foot so go ahead and kick my ass if you can."

Jivra's lips curled up for a smirk. "You really mean that?"

Sanzo didn't have time to think before Jivra swept him off the ground with one of her legs and made him fall on his back. The air escaped his lungs for a few moments and Jivra managed to get half way up on her own legs, stumbling away from the priest towards the three demons battling the maeth.

-.-.-

Goku had fun with the creature. It was big and strong. A minor challenge for him. The best time he had for days. Gojyo thought it was more irritating. Somehow he wasn't able to lock his weapon on it when he extended the half moon, so he had to battle it the old faction way. He didn't care much for that. Wasn't just as fun and he got tired in the long run.

Hakkai on the other hand enjoyed watching the two. The most amusing part was seeing them work together. But now and then he did let out a destructive beam blast the surroundings. He said that he wanted to light the area but in truth... he just missed the target.

This went on for a few minuets before a twist happened. Suddenly the creature stopped and became still. Goku and Gojyo stopped too as to see what the hell was the bat's problem for being rude enough to stop in the middle of a fight. The maeth howled and grabbed his head like he had a headache. Then he slowly turned his attention back to the three demons.

His face had changed. It looked more fearced than before and he drooled, tensing his body like a rabid beast. The eyes where blank. There was no sclera or pupils in them. Just the colour of the iris covering his entire eyes. He growled. Loudly so as he viewed his opponents. It looked like he was scanning them and calculating how he would destroy them the fastest.

The three demons, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku, readied themselves for a swift attack. It came but not in the way they had expected. The maeth just stood there with a wicked grin as the attack came from behind them. A blast of red fire came straight at Hakkai and knocked him out cold.

Gojyo and Goku turned their attention to their friend. "Hakkai!" That was all the distraction the maeth needed. He charged towards Gojyo and slammed him in to a tree behind the hanyou, knocking the air out of his lungs and let him fall to the ground unconscious.

At first, Goku didn't know what just happened but before he was going to get the same treatment as Gojyo, he decided to knock one or two of the bat's teeth out. But the bat moved too fast. The monkey was unable to get close enough for a successful hit. The only thing he succeeded was to keep it away from him.

Jivra came into view from the darkness and looked around. Since it was too dark to tell and that her vision was getting blurry, she couldn't see clearly what was going on or what had happened. Still she aimed with a gun at the biggest and moving figure she could see and shot four times. The maeth saw the bullets go pass its face. Growling, it looked at her with the fangs exposed.

It seemed as it was trying to decide if it should charge in or leave. Jivra glared the best she could at the maeth for a few moments before the bat lifted into the air. The woman tried to trace the figure as it flew off but lost the sight of it. "Dammit!" She turned her gaze to the ground for just a moment and blinked a few times, secretly hopping to get a clear vision the next time she opened her eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Jivra heard a voice call out and turned towards the direction it came from. To late did she realized that she should have been looking at the other direction. The black maeth swifted in on her and grabbed her lower right arm, the very arm that held the gun and lifted her into the air.

"You're the one I want," he said as he flew higher and higher. When he came to a comfortable height he stopped and held the woman at a pleasant face level. He grinned at her and with his free hand, he ripped the closed wound opened again. The pain made Jivra scream and her hand that held the gun twitched as the grip tightened and fired a bullet. "That gun only holds five bullets," said the vampire with a big grin. "It's now empty."

He was surprised to see the face in front of him smirk evilly. "This gun doesn't belong to me..," she said with a dark and hoarse voice. "...and I'm left handed."

The vampire looked down at her left hand that she brought forth from behind her back. It held her own gun, much darker than the empty on. He looked back at her eyes. "Silver bullets, baby."

The vampire let go of the hold of her wrist in a pitiful attempt to throw her away.

The next few seconds seamed to go by very slow. Jivra rose her left hand, pointing the gun to the vampire and fired. He managed to dodge the first two bullets but the others hit him. Leaving big burning holes in his body. Blood was flushing out like a fountain, staining the woman's face and clothes.

In her free fall, Jivra could feel her consciousness leave her in the dark. She never noticed the arms embracing her in the midair, holding her close to him. Holding her tight, afraid that he might lose her before he managed to land on the ground safely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

The Sanzo-party had come back to the city with Jivra and the ashes of the male vampire. Hakkai took her to the doctor for treatment while the others went to the jail to get Ax out. The police refused to let her out because they knew she was a vampire and proclaimed that she was a threat to the city. But she would be released if Sanzo could convince the mayor that he would hold responsibility for her and leave immediately.

With the wounded woman in mind, and after a lot off nagging and whining from Goku, Sanzo agreed that he would be held responsible and leave the city but not until Jivra was able to travel. He was granted visage to Ax and informed her about the plan. She nodded in agreement.

"What a bother" he mumbled as he left the cell. Ax heard it.

*.*.*

The Next morning:

Goku couldn't stop staring at the sleeping woman. She looked so peaceful and calm, and that was after being wounded and threaten to death by the vampire. He assumed she got vengeances for what he did to the little boy and the fact that he framed Ax. That was probably the reason why she could sleep.

With his upper body leaning on the side of her bed, sitting on a chair next to it, Goku kept staring at her. He had turned her head towards him so he would be able to see her face instead of letting her face the sealing.

"Be careful, monkey," Gojyo had said. "You wouldn't wanna be the first thing she sees when she open her eyes. Your face would scare her to the afterlife. She should be looking at my handsome face."

Goku got mad for that statement and jumped on him screaming; "I'm the one that saved her while you were taking a nap, pervy kappa!"

Hakkai had come in between them to stop their fighting. Even if he usually would just let them fight for a while, they where in a room with a wounded and sleeping lady. If they had to fight, they had to go outside.

Goku didn't want to leave so he just swallowed Gojyo's insults and went back to the bed to keep looking at the girl. Somehow he felt at ease and could take the insults from the kappa so much easier and rub it off.

"She looks like an angel," he said and removed a stripe of hair from her face.

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched when he heard Goku's words. An angel? Idiot. That monkey is such a moron.

Hakkai merely smiled and giggled. To him it sounded sweet hearing Goku speak such things. So far he had only heard him describing Sanzo as something divine. Now that the monkey said something similar about someone else... well, it was worth remembering.

Gojyo came up to the monkey, peaking from behind his shoulder. "Pfff. Don't be stupid you stupid monkey. If she looks like an angel, why does she have brown hair and not blond?"

"What the hell does hair-colour have to do with anything?" hissed Goku.

Before another fight burst out, Sanzo's fist hit the table, making the others look at him. "I'm out of cigarettes. Go and buy some," he said to Hakkai and threw him the credit card. "...and take the cockroach and the monkey with you. I want peace and quiet."

"Oi! Who's the cockroach?"

"Don't call me monkey!"

"Shut up and go!"

"I don't wanna leave!" said Goku as he tried to cling himself to the chair when Gojyo dragged him to the door.

"Oh my, Sanzo-sama. You're sure it's not just because you wish to be alone with the lady?" asked Hakkai.

"Die all of you!" Sanzo pointed his gun towards them. Goku let go of the chair as fast as he could and ran to the door. Gojyo followed suit.

"We should visit the poor miss Ax too, don't you think?" Hakkai asked them as he left the room with the others.

-.-.-

Hakuryuu rested his head near Jivra's face, not wanting to follow Hakkai. He would like to rest on her stomach but the wound told him no. The white dragon wanted to be there for her like she had been there for him. He made a sad sound too himself. He didn't noticed that Sanzo peeked at their direction from behind the newspaper.

Once he made sure that he was alone, that the others wouldn't come back too soon, he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. He waved Hakuryuu out of the way and turned Jivra's head back to face the sealing.

He didn't get it. The first time he had seen the brunette on the bridge he could have sworn that he had seen markings on her face, if only for an instant and just last night, he saw a glimpse of them again. He hadn't notice she had them before so they must appear on special occasions because they where gone now.

A chakra with three petals. One on the top and two, slightly smaller, on the sides. He slightly recalled there was two spots under each of her eyes as well. Though he wasn't sure. He had only a few seconds time to see them before they had disappeared. And back then he was concentrating on something else.

Sanzo gently opened one of her eyes. It was looking up, showing that she was still asleep. Hakuryuu looked at him for a moment and made a peep sound. The monk glared back at him. "Shut up you little bugger," he said as he placed his hand on Jivra's forehead.

He have been wanting to try this before but never really found the opportunity. He wanted to use his heavenly powers to invade her mind. Perhaps, that way, he might find out what's the deal with her. That was the main reason why he wanted to be alone with her, because the exercise demanded silence and a lot of concentration. Having the monkey and the kappa in the room, fighting, didn't help.

Though it didn't go as he had planed. Sanzo gasped when he felt a burning sensation itching his fingertips till it started to burn his entire hand. He yanked the hand away and saw tiny smoke strands coming from his fingertips. It still burned a little.

He glared at the sleeping brunette for a moment, then turned towards the door. "Guard her," he mumbled to Hakuryuu and he left the room to go down to the kitchen and get some ice.

-.-.-

Hakkai looked around in the corridor where the cells where lined up. He didn't like it. Having an innocent woman caged like this was wrong. Gojyo and Goku had walked in ahead and was now looking back at him, wondering why he delayed. After a few moments, Hakkai smiled at his friends and continued to walk down the corridor to the vampire's cell.

Goku ran over to her first. She was leaning her back to the cold wall, sitting there, strapped by her wrists and ankles. Not being able to move other than to wave with her hands a little and turn her head. It was awful to see her like this. She looked so tired and weak.

"Miss Ax?" Hakkai brought her attention to him. "How are you feeling?"

Ax shrugged her shoulders and let her head hang. She still had the muzzle on. "Goku?" said Gojyo and the monkey looked at him. "Open," he said and nodded towards the bars. Goku smiled and with his bare hands separated the bars with no much of an effort and went in to the cell. The others followed suit with a smile on their faces.

Ax looked at them curiously. She didn't know the young boy was that strong. Hakkai removed the muzzle from her mouth and threw it away over his shoulder. Gojyo broke the shackles from her wrists while Goku broke the ones around her ankles.

"What..?" Ax looked at each of them with a curious look. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh, have no worries miss Ax," said Hakkai and spread out a blanket in front of her. The others took a seat around it. "They say you must be in the cell but neither of us will let you be bonded like that. We are truly sorry for what we did the other night and this is our way to make up for it."

"By making your stay be as comfortable as possible till Jivra feels better and we all can leave," Goku explained with the biggest smile he could muster. "I don't like it that you have to be locked up like this but they say there's nothing we can do about it."

Hakkai brought forward a basked with food and was now placing them on the blanket. Apparently the three demons planed to have a picnic there. Ax smiled a little but still she looked sad.

"How's Jivra?"

"She is doing fine. She's sleeping right now. Sanzo and Hakuryuu is with her," said Hakkai with a smile. "Tell me, where might your flying friends be? Artemis and Teu. I have some treats for them too."

The vampire shook her head as she took a peace of bread. "I don't know. They disappeared last night before you all came back from the forest. But I'm not worried. They can take care of themselves."

"Your shoulder..?" Hakkai started to ask but Ax didn't let him finish.

"I'm a vampire. I heal fast."

Goku looked at the food and drooled. "So hungry..."

Ax looked at him. "Go ahead," she said with a tiny smile.

"Really? Thank you!"

She gave him a fake smile. Ax was in her thoughts most of the time during the meal. If Sanzo and Hakuryuu was with Jiv than she wouldn't be able to sleep well. She knew the brunette and she was a light sleeper. The monk might be able to be quiet while her friend slept but there was no guarantee he would.

-.-.-

Sanzo came back to the room after a few minuets. He entered and took one glance towards the bed only to find it empty. He had to look twice because he didn't fully captured the empty bed the first time.

He closed the door silently and his eyes narrowed. Where was she? Perhaps someone came in here and took her away while he was gone? His muscles tensed and he grabbed his gun. He hadn't been gone for so long to give her time to leave, besides, he didn't meet her or anyone else on the way back from the kitchen, so how could she be missing?

Hakuryuu was sitting on the table on the other side of the room and looked at Sanzo. The monk glared at him. "What a fine job you did," he said with a grate amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Suddenly he heard the handle of the door move from behind him and swiftly turned around with gun in hand, pointing its pipe towards the door as the person opening it.

As she entered, she was met with the barrel pointed at her face and stopped for a second. The brunette looked at the gun and then gave the monk an eye.

"Am I in the wrong room?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his. She looked calm, even with the gun pointing at her. She didn't even flinched. When Sanzo didn't gave her an answer, she simply moved the gun from her face with her hand and passed the monk to sit by the table. "You need to learn how to relax," she said.

"What are you doing? Where were you?" asked Sanzo and put away the gun.

"Getting a seat on a chair... next to this table. I was in the bathroom. Is that a crime?"

"Have you been awake all this time?"

"No."

Sanzo was a little annoyed by her short answers. "When did you wake up?"

Jivra took a moment before she answered. She wasn't so keen to these questions. Especially when she was still a little drowsy. "I don't know. I've been half sleeping for a while. I didn't exactly look at the clock."

Sanzo came closer to the table and sat down on the chair across from her. "Why didn't you say anything?" He referred to when he was placing his hand on her forehead and suddenly remembered that she was awake when he touched her.

"Didn't feel like it," she said sarcastically, not really understanding what he was talking about and leaned back on the chair.

"Did you do it on purpose?" he asked and his voice had a venomous sound in it.

"Did what on purpose?"

Sanzo saw in her face that she indeed didn't know what he was talking about. They looked in each others eyes for a moment till Sanzo broke the contact and left his question be unanswered. He took his newspaper and started to read again.

Jivra wasn't the one to continue the conversation either so she let the question go unanswered too. She wasn't interested about it.

-.-.-

Goku had left the cell for a few moments to ask the guards for a deck of cards. At first the guards refused to give him anything but after some... persuasion (Goku's way) they agreed to lend him cards and even some chips. He came back to the cell with a big grin on his face.

"Poker anyone?"

-.-.-

Hakuryuu enjoyed being scratched. He almost purred when Jivra let her hand brush his head and all the way down to the tip of his tail. The brunette didn't mind petting him, though she missed her own dragon a bit.

Both Sanzo and Jivra was sitting at the table minding their own business. The monk had ordered her to return to the bed but stubborn as she was, she had refused, saying that if he wanted her to lay in bed, he would have to carry her there and tie her to the bedposts. Sanzo, of course, had just huffed at her words with big distaste and let her do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't leave the room.

She tried once, just to see if the monk was serious to keep her inside. He was. He locked the door when she tried to get out and dropped her back down on the chair.

The silence made Jivra feel uncomfortable. She would usually have a radio on but since there wasn't a radio there, she had to listen to her own breathing, flipping of the newspaper the monk was reading, Hakuryuu's hints of purring and sounds coming from outside.

The mug she had in front of her was empty and she felt for more tea. She looked at the mug a few moments before she decided to get more to drink and slowly rose from the chair. The wound the male vampire had inflicted on her had been healed by Hakkai but was still hurting her when she moved so the brunette had to do it slow. She grunted silently.

"Where're you going?" Sanzo asked her without looking up from the page he was reading.

"Nowhere," she sassed him off with a hiss. She took the mug in her hand and tried to lean over the table to the water-boiler. Though she grunted in slight pain as she did.

Putting the paper down, Sanzo grabbed her wrist and pushed her back down to the chair. He yanked the mug from her and took the boiler to pore the tea in the mug for her. He gave the mug to the woman and took a mug for himself. As he then took a sip of the liquid, he couldn't help but to feel Jivra's piercing eyes on him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're such an ass," said Jivra and gave him an evil eye.

Sanzo growled. "And you're the pain in the ass."

She gave him a smirk and leaned back on the chair. "I'm glad that I am." The monk glared at her. "Life's more fun that way."

Sanzo huffed in distaste.

A few minutes passed after that conversation and Jivra went back to being bored. Leaning her head in her hand she looked out through the window behind the monk. Mostly playing random scenery in her mind. As Sanzo saw her looking his direction, he first thought she stared at him. But he realized her eyes wasn't focusing on him at all, but the window behind him.

He sighed, got up from his chair and walked to a cabin located near the door. He opened it and retracted a box with a board game in it. He came back to his chair and started to assemble the game in front of both him and the brunette.

Jivra looked with a raised eyebrow at the board, then at Sanzo. "Reversi?"

"Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

"You think you got the basics, miss Ax?" Hakkai asked the vampire when he saw the confusing look in her face as she was viewing her cards.

"I have no idea."

"Me neither," Goku joined in Ax's confusion. "Damn it kappa, you suck in explaining how things work."

Gojyo glared at the monkey and was just about to sass him off but Ax cut in. "Funny, here I was, thinking I was the one who sucked. In more ways than just one." She giggled for a few seconds before she glanced at the other three. They didn't seem to find her joke funny. She cleared her throat. "I... I guess Jiv is the only one that gets it..," she said with a nervous voice and tried to hide her face behind the cards in her hand.

Hakkai sighed with a faint smile. "My apologies miss Ax. I guess we're not that used to... your kind."

"Well, I like it," said Goku and his face seemed to light up as he got on all four and leaned closer to the vampire. "Can I see your teeth?"

Ax looked at the boy with big surprised eyes, not really sure how to react. "Eeeh... What..?"

"Please." Ax was struck by those big puppy like eyes that she melted right in front of him.

Sure, she let Goku see her fangs. Separating her red lips in a grin to expose them like she was at the dentist office. Hakkai and Gojyo took the opportunity to look too and nodded their appreciation that the vampire actually felt comfortable enough to let them see her fangs. Goku however, was a little disappointed.

"Aww. I thought they where longer..."

"Then maybe you should meet an older vampire," she snorted but she did so with a smile and snapped once with her teeth.

The boy was surprised at first but after a moment of still silence, he started to laugh. "That was awesome. Do that again."

"Shouldn't we go back to the poker-game?" Gojyo asked, raising an eyebrow at the monkey.

"Ah. I think so too," said Hakkai with a smile and heard a sigh coming from Goku.

"Fine," said the monkey and went back to his seat in front of the vampire. Ax smiled amused. That boy was a laugh.

-.-.-

Both Sanzo and Jivra kept looking at the board in front of them. It was Jivra's turn to add a piece and turn a few over. There was already fourteen pieces there, six white and eight black. So far it was Sanzo who had most pieces on the board.

That was going to change.

Jivra placed her piece on the board and turned two of Sanzo's. She then looked at him straight in his eyes. He looked back before he turned to the board. It was their third game and the monk had won twice. Jivra thought it was because she wasn't really concentrating on the game. She was thinking about Ax. Still neither of them had mentioned about the situation the female vampire was in or what was going to happen now that the male was dead.

The brunette cast another look at the monk and noticed his facial expression that he was a little more annoyed than he usually where, as far as she knew.

"You're still pissed about last nigh?" she asked him and received a look from him.

"I'm sure I have no idea on what you're referring too," he mumbled.

"You are," she teased him with a smile while looking at the board.

"Shut up."

"It never occurred to you that a woman could make you fall?" she asked, referring to when she swooped him to fall on the ground.

"As far as I know, you are no regular woman."

"No, I'm not." She looked back to him who was staring at her with narrowed eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "...and I will never tell you."

Sanzo put one of his black pieces on the board and turned one of Jivra's over. "Does it have to do with you travelling with a vampire?"

"No," she answered with bitterness in her voice. She took a look at the board and after a few moments, placed a piece and turned a few over. "Why do you think it's so weird that she and I are friends when you have three demons as friends? "

"They're not my friends."

"But you're travelling with them."

"That doesn't make them my friends."

"Then let's call them companions."

"As long as you don't call them my friends."

Jivra was silent for a few moments as she waited for Sanzo to be finished with his move on the board.

"Why are you heading west?" he asked after he was finished.

She answered with a question. "Why are you heading west?"

Sanzo didn't answer at first. Just kept staring with narrowed eyes. "None of you're business."

Jivra leaned her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands after her move on the board. "That is my answer too."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her direction. He took one of his pieces and put it on the board and turned three of Jivra's. "We're going to India for official duties," he said.

"Something like; `I was ordered too...´" Not expecting an answer for that statement, Jivra looked at the board for a few moments before her move. "Curiosity," she said. "Ax and I are curious about what's going on there." She was silent for a moment. "Besides, we didn't have anything better to do."

The monk was slightly satisfied with that answer even if he suspected the possibility that the woman had another reason why she was heading west.

There was another moment of silence.

"Where are your friends," she then asked and hoped that Sanzo didn't noticed she called his companions for friends.

"Out buying cigarettes," he said.

"All three of them? They're taking their time."

"They're probably visiting the vampire."

Jivra's hand stopped for a moment as she was going to add a piece. "She's still in there?"

Sanzo looked at her. His eyes was trying to penetrate hers. She noticed his look and stared back. "Why?" he asked with a dark voice.

"I just thought it would be logical that she would have been released now that she's been freed from the accusations you and you're friends gave out."

Sanzo knew there was something else she was thinking about other than Ax's being framed but this time he heard her referring his companions for his friends.

"Stop calling those morons for my friends," he spit out in frustration.

"Why does it scares you?" Jivra was bold to ask. He threw a glare of fury at her.

"What did you say?"

"What are you so afraid off?" she continued, not caring about the daggers he was glaring. "You are too scared to even admit to yourself that you have people you care about..."

"Shut up!" he yelled and rose from the chair in such speed and power that it fell to the floor. He took out his gun from his belt and pointed it at her, shaking in anger.

With movements almost identical to his own, Jivra rose from her seat, took out her gun she had hidden in the cover she had wrapped around her and pointed it at Sanzo. It was like she had expected he would get this angry.

"Take it back!" he yelled.

"No," came her answer.

"Take it back, I say!"

"Nevar!"

Just then, the door opened and in came Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku. As their eyes grew big and round, they had just returned from the cell and got greeted with two guns pointed directly at them.

"Get out!" both Sanzo and Jivra screamed.

Goku turned around and ran as fast as he could, Gojyo did the same and Hakkai quickly gave them an apologising bow before he closed the door after Hakuryuu joined them. Once the door was closed, Sanzo and Jivra returned to aim at each other again.

"Take it back," said Sanzo between gritted teeth.

"Take what back?" Jivra asked and made Sanzo even more pissed.

"What you said about my friends!" he said.

"Your what?"

Slowly, Sanzo's eyes went wide. He had just played right in to her trap and he didn't appreciated it. He looked at her with a sour face. "You tricked me!" he said.

"I did not," she said nearly matching his tone of voice.

The look in her face made him more angry. Her anger matched up with his but still she was more calm. It was almost like she was mimicking him to piss him off even more. Even with his gun pointed at her she was still calm. Though he had to admit that he wasn't upset about her pointing her gun at him, he was more upset about the words that had come out of her mouth.

He snorted and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jivra lowered her arm in relief. Just as the door slammed shut, she brought her free hand to her wound and grunted. Getting up from the chair had caused the wound to reopen...

She bend over the table and supported herself with the arm that held the gun so she wouldn't fall to the floor. She lowered her head to look at the wound and saw he hand stained in blood. She bit her under lip to bare the pain as she tried to walk over to the bed...

Hakkai knocked on the door. "Miss Jivra... can I come in?" He knocked a few more times but he never got an answer so he gently opened the door and peeked in. He gasped when he saw her trying to get to the bed, showing signs that she was in grate pain and rushed in to help her.

He aided her back to the bed and had her lay down so he could heal her wound... again.

"Will you be so kind to stay in the bed till it's safe for you to move around? I don't want to heal you constantly."

"I'm sorry," she said with slight sarcasm.

"Usually when I heal a wound for the first time it doesn't leave a scar. Last night it did..."

Hakkai didn't get to finish when he heard Jivra's sigh. She seemed a little sad but it wasn't because of the wound. "It's an old scar...and I deserved it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

Three days later Jivra insisted to leave the city no matter if she was strong enough or not. She didn't want the redhead to spend another night in that cell. With no bed. It brought argument from Sanzo's side. He and the brunette yelled at each other and waved their guns that made the others hide behind furniture or leave the room entirely, fearing that if a bullet went off, someone would get hit.

They visited the vampire to inform her about what was going on and she just smiled. "Better do as she says," she had said. "There's no point in refusing her when her persistence gets that far."

And true enough, they all left the city the next day. Before nightfall they reached a charming hotel that had their own backyard-garden complete with a lookout point a little further in the tiny forest.

Before she decided to turn in, Jivra wanted to spend an hour or two alone in the garden, sitting on a bench by the hotel wall. It was dark night but the garden was lit up with light poles here and there. It looked beautiful and the brunette would have enjoyed it, if it weren't for the fight she had come from. Yes, another fight with the pissy monk.

Ax came walking down the path, mostly because she was beginning to get worried about her friend. She had been sitting there for quite a while.

The brunette left a few hours ago and should be in bed sleeping right now. Ax knew that the guys was sleeping already since it was too late for them to be up if they where going to get up early the next morning. Ax and Jivra wasn't going with them now that they didn't have a reason to.

The vampire smiled to herself when she saw Jivra sitting on the bench. A few windows behind her where opened so if they where to talk, they had to do so quietly. "Hi Jiv," Ax almost whispered (in her mother tongue) for the respect of the sleeping residents.

Jivra didn't move an inch to acknowledge she heard the vampire other than to tell her to speak Chinese, she needed to practise the language.

Ax saw the scar on Jivra's belly and gave a sad smile. "A few more and you'l be around my level..." Still there was no reaction from Jivra but Ax still knew that she was listening. "I know I'm risking getting hit but I have to ask... are you mad at me?"

Jivra turned her head towards the redhead. Her expression was of surprise that her friend would think that. Then she soften up a little and let Ax take a seat next to her. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Is it that monk again?" Ax knew that those two had been fighting. It always ended with gunpoint. The vampire believed it was because of what Jivra always said, though she didn't know what it was, she knew Sanzo always got furious with her. "Did he pissed you off or was it you who pissed him off?"

"Oh, shut up," said Jivra. "Us fighting has been going on for three days straight that I don't give a damn anymore who's fault it is. The only way to make him stop is to provoke him. To make him mad at me. That way, he will leave me alone."

"I know your fights is mostly about you don't want to answer his questions. Why don't you just give him the answers he wants?" Jivra glared at her friend. "He would stop bugging you about it."

"I can't do that."

"Is it because of your protective policy? 'Cuz I think it's ok for people to know what you are..." Jivra gave her an angry glare and Ax had to stop for a second. "Not even the guys?"

"The less they know the better."

"You can't keep pushing everybody away."

Jivra rose from the bench. "Are you done with the lecture?" she asked and Ax got silent. "Let me tell you, Ax. Those scars you have all over your stomach. It doesn't matter what clothes you ware to cover them, I can still see them through the cloth. Scars that your own family gave you for knowing what I am. For hiding the truth about me from them. Those scars are my fault. It's because of me that you had to suffer." Jivra's voice gradually got more venomous the more she spoke and she sometimes broke from the Chinese languish to Ax's mother tongue. "You are the one that told me that they still want me and that they will punish anyone that tends to protect me, even those who knows about me. The only way for me to protect someone is too keep them away from me. That is the only way to keep history from repeating itself... And I will not apologise for it."

Ax rose from the bench too and took a few steps towards Jivra but the woman stopped her from coming closer. "I don't blame you for my scars," she said with tears in her eyes. "I blame the one who held the knife."

"It doesn't change anything. It's still because of me."

They where silence for a few minuets. Ax sensed that Jivra didn't want to talk about this anymore. Mostly by the look in her face. Ax felt awkward about standing there when Jivra clearly wanted to be alone. She turned around and took a few steps to the direction she came but before she rounded the corner, she turned to Jivra, who looked so little and alone where she stood. "Should I keep the door unlocked?"

Jivra sighed with a shrug. "You do what you want." She let her eyes wander the garden for a few moments before she walked towards the path that lead in to the tiny forest that would take her to the lookout point.

Ax watched the brunette disappear behind the trees, sighed to herself and headed off to the rented room...

-.-.-

Neither of the girls knew that the opened window closest to the bench was to the room Sanzo slept in. Well, he should have been sleeping if it weren't for the noise he heard from outside. He had heard everything the girls had said even if he understood only half of it since they kept shifting to and from Chinese at times. A few moments after it all went quiet again, he got up from his bed and left the room...

-.-.-

Jivra found the lookout point and sat down on the grass in front of the log that was serving as a bench of some sort. She leaned her back to it as she thought it was more comfortable than to sit on the log and lean over her legs.

The brunette got to sit there for a few moments before she heard a twig snap. She quickly got up on her feet with her gun in hand and pointed towards the one who disturbed her. It was too dark to instantly see who the impostor was but he came into view as he didn't stop his approach. As she saw who it was, Jivra relaxed a little, lowering the gun.

"What do you want?"

Sanzo blew out some smoke from his mouth as he continued to walk towards her. For a moment his eyes was locked on hers but when he got closer, he turned his gaze towards the view behind her. He walked around the log and sat down next to her.

When Jivra didn't get an answer to her question, she sighed and turned to leave but Sanzo launched out his hand and grabbed her coat she had hanging around her waist and pulled her down. She moved to get up again but the monk grabbed her arm to keep her there.

"Let go, Genjyo. I'm not in the mood to fight right now," she hissed at him.

"Neither am I," he said. "But if you go, I'll follow."

"Persistent basterd," she said and slid down from the log to sit on the ground instead. Having the log as a back-support.

"Bitch."

"Son of one." That one made Sanzo turn his head to look at her with a curious look. She returned it by giving him a smirk and raised her eyebrow as to say; `That's right, you heard me.´

When Jivra turned to see the view in front of her, Sanzo brought his cigarette to his mouth. But before he took a breath of the tobacco smoke, the corner of his lips curled up to a faint smile.

-.-.-

Cold sweat made the covers stick to her body as she tossed and turned in her bed. "Stop it..," she moaned, trying to cover her ears in her sleep. "Stop it... Make it stop..." Tears started to flow from her eyes and her face twisted in visual pain.

The nightmare became more intense the longer time went but it seemed more real than a dream. Terrifying images flooded her mind. Most of them involving her feasting on the one person she would never touch. A young girl with twin braids on each side of her head, hanging over her shoulders. She looked at the redhead with her dead blue eyes, expressing a question the vampire didn't need to hear. 'Why..?'

"You know you want too," she heard a creepy voice say.

"No..," the vampire whimpered. "Never..."

"Don't disobey me, wench."

Sobs made it hard for her to speak but she manage to say a few words, determine to never listen to the voice. "I will never touch her..."

She tried to wake up but somehow she couldn't. There was someone near that wouldn't let her. The vampire started to hear music inside her head. Horrible sounds in a melody she had feared her hole life. It was blasting inside her skull, giving her pain in every inch of her body as she tried to resist it's meaning.

Darkness crept around her, cold black shadows in her surrounding as she was alone. Even for a creature of the night, she was scared of the darkness. Not because she was scared of the emptiness, it was what was in the shadows that scared her, the presence hiding in the dark...

She desperately wanted to crawl back into the light. Away from the shadows and the creature that dwelled there... Where was the light that had saved her before? Where was the light that kept her safe?

Ax cried in her sleep, unaware that she was being heard outside her room.

The door was unlocked just in case Jivra would come back soon for a few hours of sleep before they all had to get up and continue with their journey but it wasn't the brunette that opened the door.

Gojyo was passing by after being in the bathroom when he heard the cries from the girls room. As a women-pleaser, he couldn't just ignore the sounds he heard, he had to come in and see why the girl was crying. He quickly saw one bed empty and understood that Jivra was still out, not knowing what Ax was going through. He sat down on the side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on Ax's cheek.

"Oi, beautiful. Wake up. It's all right," he said as he stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Wake up."

Ax's eyes sprung opened in a gasp and she instantly looked at the hanyou. She looked scared and was breathing heavily. She rose up in a sitting position and tightly embraced Gojyo, holding him tight.

He was a little surprised by her move but he didn't dismissed her. Instead he put his arms around her to console her. She shivered from both the cold sticking sweat and fright.

"I was so scared," she whispered. "The darkness...the darkness was trying to swallow me... Trying to eat me alive... The music... it was so horrible."

"It's ok now. You're safe."

"Don't leave me." Softly she started to stroke Gojyo's back, holding him tighter and not willing to let him go. He didn't noticed at first but it soon became noticeable and he was starting to feel uneasy with the situation.

"Ax..?"

The vampire stopped shivering, her heartbeat became more calm and her breathing had eased in a beep and seducing manner. Her head moved so her lips reached to his ear and she whispered; "You smell so good, I wonder if you taste the same."

Before Gojyo had the time to react, Ax seeked her teeth into his neck and opened a small wound to get to the blood. But Gojyo pushed her off him and shrugged back before she managed to opened the wound even more. She looked at him across the bed with predatory eyes. Eyes that had changed. They where fully green.

She licked her bloodstained lips and spit on the floor. "Awful! As a halfblood, your blood is disgusting," she hissed.

Gojyo covered the wound on his neck with his hand and looked back at her with venomous eyes. He was ready for anything she might do. Whatever it might be, he was ready and alert.

Ax did nothing but to stare at him. Her body twitched now and then as if the body wanted to charged in on the pray but somehow, her mind didn't let it. She started to growl and her breathing became rough and unsteady.

"What's happening to you?" Gojyo asked and acknowledged a sob coming from the vampires throat.

"Make it stop..," she whispered.

Gojyo moved himself closer to her but she shrugged back, looking at him with terrifying eyes. He saw them flicker for a second before she rushed to the window faster than the eye could see and went straight through it. Shards of glass scattered as she jumped and she soon disappeared in to the dark forest.

Gojyo wanted to follow but he thought it might be wise to find Jivra first. She might know what's happening to the vampire. Perhaps he should be looking for both of the girls at the same time. Hopefully he would find Jivra first.

-.-.-

Neither of them said anything for a long time. Sanzo smoking cigarette after cigarette and Jivra fell half asleep from time to time. The monk would never admit it, even to himself, but hearing the girl snooze was soothing. So soothing in fact that he almost fell asleep right then and there.

Suddenly, Jivra sprung awake and both of them rushed up on their feet, turned around at the same time and stared into the darkness of night.

"You feel that?" Jivra asked.

"Ah." Sanzo answered, eyes narrowed and scanning the forest. "Felt it once before. What is it?"

"I don't know but whatever it is... it's not good."

Both started to move away from the log to get closer to the darkness of the little garden forest. Both wanted to know what that weird feeling was and needed to find whatever it was that made it.

But for some reason, it came from two different directions. With their guns held in hands, Jivra steered her steps to the right and Sanzo headed to the left. When they noticed each other going the opposite directions, they took a glint at each other with questioning looks. Silently they both agreed to split in order to follow their own intuitions.

-.-.-

Sanzo walked in the darkness for a long time. Well, that was how it felt like. An eternity. And he was growing impatient.

He started to sniff the air as he thought he could smell something weird. It couldn't be coming from the forest itself. The smell was more like a mixture of weird chemicals, not coming from the nature...

He stopped in his steppes and aimed his gun as he thought he saw a silhouette in the shadows. A moment of being completely still, he lowered the gun and tried to see what it was, but it was too dark to tell if it was anything at all. Soon he lost interest in what his eyes where seeing and started to pay closer attention to what his nose scented. The smell was getting stronger and it made him feel weird. His heart started to beat extra fast and blood pumping twice as hard than normal. He had to catch up with his breathing, bottom lip almost shivering and his body was beginning to feel warm...

His free hand was travelling from his side to his stomach, placing his palm against it. It felt like something was alive in there. Something that moved around, tickling him from the inside.

What gave him the most awkward felling was a throbbing sensation gradually started to make itself known in his groin, the more it continued, the more it started to hurt. Sweat was starting to form in his neck that he wiped off with the back of his hand. He gave himself a slap to stop his body from reacting this way, to wake up. It worked for about a second, then it went back again. Just like the sent he tried to get rid of by shaking his head. It wouldn't stop coming at him and he felt overwhelmed.

It was taking over him...

The shadow he thought he saw came closer to him and slowly got the form of a beautiful woman. She came closer to his view and he twitched in disgust as he noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes.

The blond hair was not long enough to cover her milky white breasts but thick enough to do the job if it was. Horns sticking out from her head that curled alongside with her cheekbones. Her lips curled in to a smile as she looked at him with seductive eyes, pink in colour.

As she came nearer and nearer, Sanzo became dizzy. His vision got blurry and he struggled against the power that made him disappear into his own mind. But before he vanished completely, he raised his gun and fired with all his might...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jivra was surrounded by shadows but also by sounds. Mostly from the crickets and an owl. She didn't see much in the darkness but she could feel the presence. The same presence she felt back in the city...

It was cold and disturbing. The chills went down her back but she didn't let it show in her face. She only scowled and her eyes was narrowed, mostly to try scanning the area. Hair was standing on ends but after she calmed her breathing, they settled but the unpleasant feeling remained...

Suddenly she heard a twig brake and with the gun already in hand she raised it without delay towards the direction where the sound came from. "Who goes there?" she asked with a firm voice.

At first there was no answer but a voice could be heard after a few more steps as the intruder came a little closer. Jivra could see the silhouette of a person, wearing a robe. "Oh, it's only me," the voice said.

The brunette didn't recognized the voice but it sounded like it came from an elderly man. The man stopped a few pacers away from her, just out of the light, letting her see only his silhouette.

"I am Barnaby B. Boonberry. I am the high priest of St. Davidus church in America. Slayer of many demons. Slayer of some heathens and... Hey, wait. Where are you going?

Jivra had lowered her gun and turned around to leave. "You talk too much and I'm bored with you so I'm going back to my own business," she said with a half a yawn.

"You can't leave," he said.

"Oh yea? Watch me." Jivra scratched her head in boredom and continued to walk away, not listening to the old man. She had to stop though because a familiar face just walked pass her. "Ax?"

The redheaded vampire continued to walk, eyes lazily staring forward and was completely covered in green, same shade as her normal eye colour. It was like she was sleepwalking. A trail o blood slid down from the corner of her mouth and Jivra recognised that sign as a feeding.

"Ax... What's the matter? What happened to you?" Jivra tried to snap Ax out from her dream but the moment she placed her hand on the vampire's shoulder, the redhead quickly turned her head and hissed. Exposing her fangs to the brunette as a warning not to touch.

Jivra's hand left the shoulder and she watched her friend walk over to the priest.

"What have you done to her?" Jivra demanded to know and threatened the priest with her gun. "Answer!"

"I haven't done anything to this creature. She just enjoying my lullaby," he whispered the last sentence as he ruffled the vampires hair with a wide smirk on his face. Off course, Jivra was unable to see it because of the darkness.

"Lullaby?" she thought. "I'm not hearing anything..."

The priest continued. "You killed my male vampire, just when I finally found him a perfect mate." His voice sounded venomous. "You had no right to do that."

"That basterd killed an innocent little boy! What right did he have!?"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill my property."

Jivra was disgusted by the priest. What the hell was he thinking? "He killed an innocent boy," she repeated.

"You need to be punished." The priest said, apparently not listening to the brunette's words. The silhouette of him and Ax started to disappear as they started to walk away but oddly enough, the priest's voice lingered in the air like he was standing right next to the brunette... or was it in Jivra's head..

"I know your fears," a ghostlike effect was echoing in her ears. "Consider this as the beginning of your punishment..."

"What..?" Jivra shook her head so the voice would go away.

When it became silent, she looked towards the spot where she had seen the priest and Ax stand before they disappeared. She still could hear the memory of his voice saying the last sentence. "Consider this as the beginning of your punishment... What the hell is that supposed to mean..?"

Just as the brunette was about to go after them, she felt two strong arms coming from behind her. She jumped by surprise and turned around to see who it was, her gun raised in a defensive manner. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure in the dark but still she couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" she asked as the shadows might had played a trick on her. Perhaps there wasn't anyone there at all? She reached her other hand to touch the person and she could physically feel his arm that indeed there was someone there. Startled, she yanked her hand away from the person.

The moment he felt her hand touch him, he took a step and leaned down to come closer. That startled Jivra even more and she stepped back a few times.

"What are you doing? Get away from me," she demanded but didn't get a respond, nor did the person stop.

Instead she heard a soft growling coming from his throat. The man grabbed her upper arms and yanked the brunette towards him. He held her close to his face and inhaled her scent like a curious animal but he took long and deep breaths to really catch her sent. He first touched his nose on her neck, slowly trailing up to her ear and further across her face.

He was too close for comfort. She hadn't been this close to a man in years and it was still unpleasant like it was back then. She didn't wanted it to happen but she was to young and weak to do anything about it.

The memory came back to her like a blast of a headache.

_His trailing hands exploring her body, the foul stench of death from the aroused man. The laughter in her head humiliated her, hearing her soft cry in her throat as she tried to call for help and scream in pain, wishing she would just die__.._

The moment the man was about to brush his lips on her skin, the brunette pushed him away with all her might, making him lose the grip. She took the opportunity to increase the gap between them but the man kept coming closer. His growling sounded more aggressive now. Like an animal being rejected by it's mate.

So she started to run.

She came further than she first thought before the man caught up to her. She barley came out of the little forest before the man tackled her to the ground, making her fall hard and hurt her head. Leaning over her, he could trap the scent of her once again. The deep growling sound from his throat was the only thing she heard at the moment.

The brunette got dizzy after hurting her head. Regardless to her well being, she was turned around on her back and she was able to see the face of her attacker in the dim light. "Genjyo..?" she lazily said as she recognised the monk. She even got a glimpse of his eyes and they looked clouded. The purple colour of the irises looked dull. They where usually clear.

He held her arms over her head to keep her from fighting back and to show her that he was the one in charge. He was the male and he was going to take her.

Jivra struggled against him the best she could, though without the help of her arms, she only managed to resist with her legs and the rest of her was squirming. "What the hell is the matter with you? Knock it off!"

But Sanzo didn't listened to her and the more she struggled, the harder he held her. Tightening the grip around her wrists and didn't cared how much pain he inflicted on her. At first, the brunette didn't seemed to care about the pain either but when Sanzo bit a hold on her neck, she knew she had to stop struggling.

Breathing heavily, Jivra could feel the monks free hand exploring her middle. Tracing his hand over her exposed stomach and growling like a tiger. Though that wasn't enough for him. His hand moved under her shirt too, coming further up her torso as he started to kiss her neck and cheek. Soft and yet hungry.

" Please... stop..," she managed to say between sobs. She herself didn't noticed the tears that was coming from her eyes. Sanzo let his tongue trail her cheekbone from her chin to her eye, tasting her salty tears...

For a moment, just for a moment, it seemed to her that the monk stopped and lifted his head from her just as he tasted her tears. When she didn't feel his hot breath on her, Jivra dared to look at him and meet his eyes. His eyes was almost clear like they should be. He looked confused. Like he didn't knew what he was doing. He didn't know where he was...

That confused look seemed familiar to her. She had seen it before and if she was right, Sanzo's eyes will either stay that way or they will become clouded again.

As she feared, the moment passed and he monk's eyes got clouded, his confused face disappeared as he lowered his head again to continue his task.

Jivra's head was still hurting after the fall but was clear enough to figure what had happened to him. He wasn't acting on his own even if he was his human instincts. No wait. Not human... They had been increased to make him react more vicious... Like a rutting animal.

"Genjyo... wake up." She still had sobs in her throat but she was trying to steady it. "Wake up. Don't make me go medieval on your ass." Deep inside his mind, he was still there and the brunette hoped to bring him back by harsh words since she was unable to use her hands...

She felt his grip around her wrists loosened and truly hopped that he had heard her. How disappointed she was on the world when he only loosened the grip to be able to use both hands.

She still tried to talk to him and now that she could use her hands, she tried to push him away but the more she tried the more aggressive he became. Growling like a tiger and digged his nails into her flesh till she would realize her resistant where futile.

A twig snapped as someone accidentally stepped on it and it drew both Sanzo and Jivra's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two where getting it on. Next time get a room. There are plenty here, just pick one." Gojyo's smug was wide as he turned to leave but stopped suddenly and turned back to them. "Hey! What the hell!? I had dibs on her!"

Sanzo started to growl when he saw the hanyou.

"Gojyo, you have to help me," said Jivra. "Genjyo doesn't know what he's doing."

"Urg. What a disappointment for you. Me however, know exactly how to please a woman..."

"Will you stop being so pervy!" the brunette screamed in frustration. "Genjyo has been drugged. He's not acting on his own accord. Please get him off me."

The redheaded kappa took a few steppes towards them to tear Sanzo off her but the monk got on his feet, glaring at his opponent with a deadly glare, growling threats to scare him off. Gojyo stopped his approach. "What tha hell is wrong with you, you old geezer?" he asked as he summoned his shakujo.

Sanzo continued to growl and his body tensed as he readied himself to charge in on the hanyou. The tension in the air was to thick, one could cut it with a knife and non of the males dared to move... yet. Even Jivra didn't move. She looked at them as they stood a few meters from each other, frozen on the spot like statues, just looking at each other, waiting for one another to make the first move.

Sanzo was the first one to move. He charged in at the hanyou who used his shakujo to stop the monk. Carefully so that he wouldn't hurt him. Sanzo grabbed the middle part right next to Gojyo's hands and the two of them started to compete with their strength.

As soon as Sanzo made the move, Jivra rushed to her feet to make the space between her and the guys as big as possible. Still, she didn't go far. She had to help Gojyo if he couldn't handle the monk. Though she had no idea what to do other than to observed. Maybe then she would be able to figure out how to help Sanzo get his senses back.

Sanzo's behaviour was not his own. That he didn't acct like himself was easy to see. The brunette could even tell by the movements. He was acting like an animal. A rutting animal that was now trying to eliminate his opponent. Jivra had seen this behaviour in cats plenty of times, and what do you usually do to stop two cat's from fighting?

Gojyo kicked Sanzo in the stomach to make him fall to the ground, landing on his back, but the priest didn't stay down for long. Almost immediately he was back up on his feet and charged in on the hanyou once more.

"Gojyo," Jivra shouted to get his attention but hopped he wouldn't lose eye on the monk. "Try to get him as close to the fountain as possible."

Without a word, Gojyo jumped out of the way from the priest and headed towards the fountain that was located a few paces away, in the middle of the backyard. He had to take it slow and yet, he had to hurry to keep Sanzo on him and not on Jivra. The hanyou had noticed the twitch Sanzo made the moment he heard Jivra's voice.

"Over here, baldy," Gojyo grinned. This was kinda fun if it wasn't for the fact that Sanzo seemed a bit stronger than usual. And more flexible.

The hanyou almost managed to bring Sanzo close enough to the fountain but all of a sudden, the monk managed to bring Gojyo on his back. He sat astride his stomach and took a firm grip around the hanyou's throat and squeezed. The mad like grin on his face told Gojyo that the monk was pleased and he wasn't going to stop until his opponent was dead.

As the sight started to get blurry, Gojyo didn't had the strength to fight the priest off. The only thing he could do at the moment was to let Sanzo kill him or hopping that someone would distract him before he slipped away entirely.

Jivra knew she had to stop him before he killed the kappa. Even if she wasn't strong enough to fight him nor did she wish to use her gun on him, she had to do something.

Then she knew exactly what to do and she was going to hate herself for it...

Oh, she was going to hate herself...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The brunette could see Gojyo's eyes turn glossy as the monk was strangling him. Slowly the eyeballs rolled to the back of his head as the last breath was taken away from him. Knowing that she wasn't strong enough to tare the priest of him, Jivra had to do something to make Sanzo stop.

She came up to Sanzo as fast as she could and placed her face near his, close to his neck, next to his ear and inhaled his sent in a deep breath. She purred out the air softly, letting her breath caress his skin and barley brushed her lips against him.

Sanzo responded almost immediately. Turning towards her, he loosened the grip of Gojyo's throat and brought one of his hands to touch her cheek with his fingertips. Eyes half shut and with a low seductive growl, he purred back. Slowly, Jivra rose from her crouching position and with her hand under Sanzo's chin, she guided him up from the ground and away from the hanyou.

As she had expected, (or more likely, hoped) Sanzo didn't care about the other male anymore. To him, he never existed. The only thing that existed in his world right now was the female near to him. The sent he could smell from her reminded him of Ming Shu flowers. So much nicer than the other female that smelled like burned flesh.

He leaned in to the side of her head, close to the cheekbone and neck, inhaled deeply the scent and closed his eyes. The scent filled his nose and his body seemed warmer. Exhaling slowly, he separated his lips and let his breath touch her the way her breath had touched him.

Jivra shivered. She wanted to shrug back from him but was afraid that if she did, the monk might get aggressive. The best thing she could think of was to take one step back slowly. Sanzo didn't seem to notice the move. He was occupied with other things. He came even more close to her and started to act with his hands.

She made another step back and the gap between them became bigger. Sanzo's mind was too preoccupied with exploring the female that he didn't pay much attention to it but he did feel like he wasn't close enough so he followed.

Jivra continued to take one slow step after the other and came closer to the fountain. Though she had to turn her head to see if she was heading the right direction. Right when she lost contact with the monk, Sanzo roughly grabbed her arms. The sudden move made the brunette gasp as she turned back to him. Her body started to tremble as she wasn't used to have a man this close.

The monk pressed his forehead to hers, eyes shut close and breathing heavily. He stood still for a moment, seemingly not sure if he should continue or not. To Jivra, his mind seem to fight the urges. Sweat was dripping from him that the brunette started to wonder about dehydration. The grip on her arms tightened as he tried to resist and Jivra tried hard to ignore the pain. Her knuckles turned white as the hands made fists, her face twisted in pain. Teeth clenched together as was her eyes. The monk probably did the same.

To make him stop hurting her, he had to stop resisting the urges. And since Sanzo wouldn't let himself go, Jivra had to make him. To force him to let his new urges take over. Releasing her knuckles, Jivra felt the pain even more now that her muscles in her arms loosened and quickly grabbed a hold of the monks black shirt. She even started to purr to get his attention.

True, she got his attention. He slightly opened his eyes halfway and purred back.

Though, the brunette wasn't sure if this was a good thing. Now that he got back to foreplay again, Jivra started to wish for the pain to come back. Still holding on to the monks shirt, she tried to take another step back. Sanzo didn't noticed the step but he did noticed the tug on his shirt. With a growl, he helped her take it off.

"_Oh, my,__"_she thought with a blushing smile as she watched Sanzo throw his shirt away. Before the monk managed to come close to her again, Jivra backed away two steps, making the gap between them bigger. Though the monk didn't appreciate it and started to growl while showing his teeth. Apparently he was feeling rejected.

Jivra purred again, tilted her head and with a wave with her finger, she cast him a seductive look, telling him that she wanted him to follow. And he did. Though he rushed up to her, grabbing her head with his hands to inhale the scent of her...

Even if she was surprised by the sudden move, Jivra didn't loose focus to take those steps backwards, hoping that the monk didn't pay much attention that both where slowly walking when they should be standing still.

Finally they came to a stop as the brunette banged her lower legs in to the edge of the fountain

Instinctively, Jivra had raised her arms as the monk had rushed towards her and ended up having her hands on his chest. She was slightly blushing (although she didn't quite knew why), Jivra decided to take this as an advantage.

Slowly she made her hands travel from his chest down to his hips. He growled his arousal as he felt the touch and traced his lips, brushing them lightly over her skin over to her ear and at the same time, tasted her with his tongue.

Jivra had to let out small noises when the monk came to a particular spot between her neck and the tip of her ear. It tickled her, sending, surprisingly, pleasant tremors down her spine.

As his mouth reached her neck, he firmly but gently bit her. The brunette's body jerked and quickly she grabbed a hold on his jeans. It was more of an acct of surprise and she would have regretted it but again, Jivra would take this as an advantage. In one way or another, she would always try to find a positive use.

Before Sanzo would do anything other than to inhale her scent, Jivra threw herself backwards in to the fountain's shallow water, taking the monk with her. He was heavier than he looked but she was still able to lift him by the jeans and in the water both of them went.

The cold water shocked him. He woke up as the weird effect of the chemicals wore off and he tried to catch a breath. Disoriented, he splattered around and even hit Jivra once or twice. Finally he managed to rise up and took a deep breath of air.

His eyes locked on Jivra who was soaked. But for some reason, she hurried herself out of the fountain as fast as she could, ignoring the monk completely and rushed over to Gojyo on the ground a few paces away. She fell on her knees beside the kappa and looked him over, checking if he was breathing and if he had any severe damages. Apparently he was fine. Gojyo was breathing normally and just needed to be waken up. The brunette let some cold water drip from her long hair on his face. The redheaded hanyou let out a girly scream as he thought he was drowning.

"Gaaah! Save me, I can't swim..," screamed Gojyo as he swallowed some of the water. Though when he opened his eyes, he saw Jivra's face over him. "Oh, hello beautiful angel. How about a kiss?"

Jivra sighed and slapped him for the remark.

"Ow!"

And before she would forget, she just had to straw salt in his wounds. "Here's something you can smile at. Remember that favour I owed you? It has now been paid in full."

"Aww crap." Gojyo slapped his forehead.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Jivra's arm tightly and lifted her up to her feet. Jivra was forced to turn around and met Sanzo's furious face. "What the hell did you do to me, hag!?" he yelled.

Jivra tried to free herself from the hold. "Geez. Don't thank me or anything," she said. "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Sanzo was still using his angry tone of voice and refused to talk in a lower volume. He was being heard all the way to the open windows of his companions rooms and Hakkai woke up.

"Let go!" Jivra demanded once more but wasn't surprised when the monk didn't listened.

"Oi Sanzo!" Gojyo interrupted as he was standing up and was rubbing the sore spot on his throat. "You are you again?"

"What the hell are you talking about you pervy kappa?" roared Sanzo and the grip around Jivra's arm tightened a bit.

"Oh, **I****'****m** pervy?" Gojyo grinned. The hanyou laughed and that made Sanzo more furious. "Just a few seconds ago you where all over the lady and you are calling **me** pervert?"

Sanzo's eyes grew in size as he stared at the redhead. "What did you just say?" The monk brought out his gun and aimed it at Gojyo, not liking the awful insult. "Don't dare have me confused to yourself."

"He's not," said Jivra and the monk fixed his eyes on her. "Think about it for a moment. What is the last thing you remember before waking up in the fountain?" even if his grip got tighter and tighter and it started to hurt, she didn't struggle anymore, only looking into his eyes as she usually did when he tried to penetrate her mental block. "Your behaviour was a little on the off side." She tilted her head slightly.

Sanzo jerked her away from him and at the same time, he let go of her arm. He turned away from both the girl and the kappa, pretending not to remember what had happened the last couple of minuets. In truth, he didn't remember his actions, what he did but there was something he felt that was a little bit on the off side. He remembered the weird chemicals he was drugged with, that blond naked bitch that had such a foul stench...

Then it went black. It was like his brain had taken a timeout.

But the monk tried to remember. Then it hit him. In the darkness he could see Jivra's face for a short moment. It was faint but he still recognised her. But what he did remembered the most what the scent he smelled. It had filled his body with warmth till it grew to such heat that he didn't know what to do to ease it. It was a strange feeling he never felt before. And he felt disgusted.

He turned back to Jivra and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Hatred was reeking from them and they almost glowed out of rage... towards her. "Why?" His voice was dark and full of venom.

Without paying much attention to the surroundings, neither Jivra nor Sanzo noticed the footsteps of Hakkai and Goku coming closer. Hakkai had successfully woken the monkey up by teasing his nose with a meat-bun.

The hatred Sanzo felt for the woman didn't go unnoticed, Gojyo recognized that pissed-off face. He had received such a look himself a few times.

Jivra was still a little ashamed about the event that she almost didn't dared to look at the monk. She hesitated to answer at first but Sanzo's eyes insisted that she would. She sighed "The sense I followed came from a Christian priest and he said it was my punishment for killing his vampire..."

Sanzo brought out the gun again. "It's because of you."

Goku didn't know what this was all about and no matter how much he enjoyed watching Sanzo and Jivra's playful fights, this fight however gave him chills. Gojyo didn't like it either. It was the tone in Sanzo's voice that let him know, this would only get worse. Hakkai tried to come in between at first but stopped as Gojyo held out his arm in front of him.

"This is all your fault," said Sanzo.

"What?" Jivra looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why are you saying that this is my fault?"

"I knew it from the start that you and your vampire friend would only be a bother. If you hadn't killed the vampire, none of this would have happened."

"Don't push the blame on me when **you** are the cause to all of this," she said and dared to come a step closer to him.

Sanzo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His fault? "You where the one who killed the vampire, are you not?"

"Yes," a short and simple answer came. "But you are the one who started all of this so you don't get to blame it on me or Ax."

"What!?"

"I don't like where this is going," said Goku to Hakkai who agreed with a shake of his head.

"Explain," Sanzo demanded, lowered the gun and grabbed Jivra's arm again. "Explain to me how this is **my** fault."

Jivra grabbed Sanzo's arm in turn. "Let go."

Her eyes fixed on his and his on hers, challenging each other to see who would make the next move. The hatred they currently had for each other made them both more stubborn than normal and neither of them would make the first move. Gojyo and Hakkai had to separate them in order to keep this conversation going.

"Explain!" yelled Sanzo, struggling against the hands of Gojyo.

Jivra struggled against Hakkai even if he didn't have to hold on to her. He was in the way when she was having a fight with the monk. "I thought you where a smart man, Genjyo," she yelled back at him and made the monk even more furious with her. "You can't figure it out for your self? Fine, I'll explain it to you."

The way she patronized him made him so angry that he was beginning to see red.

"Yes, I killed the male but if it hadn't been for you and your buddies, I would never **had** to kill him. Because of you, I had to clear Ax's name. I had to kill the vampire because you had turn my friend in to the city and had her locked in. If you hadn't meddled with our affairs, this shit would never had to happen."

Sanzo had to agree to the reason no matter how much he hated it... but there was no way in hell he would let anyone know.

"Fuck you," he said almost in a whisper.

"No thank you," Jivra responded with a yell. "You almost did!"

The brunette turned away and walked of with angry steps back to her room while Sanzo started to struggle against Gojyo's hold in his rage. The monk was so angry that Hakkai had to give the redhead a helping hand.

"I'll kill her!" the monk screamed, trying to raise his gun towards the woman. "Let me kill the bitch! I just need one shot! I blow her brains out! Let me kill her!"

"Calm down, Sanzo-sama" said Hakkai as he held Sanzo's arms down to keep him from aiming his gun towards the departing woman.

Goku stared at Jivra as she passed by him. He didn't know what to think about what she said. Mostly because he had no idea what had happened but that didn't mean he wasn't sad about how their fight ended. Their fights used to be fun to watch, entertaining to hear their comebacks at each other and all this while they played a board-game or playing cards. And no one was allowed to join in the game or disturb them. To Goku, that was a sign that they got along but this was seriously bad. This time, they would likely not even look at each other anymore, let alone, be in the same town or village at the same time.

Goku turned his gaze to Sanzo who was still struggling against the two demons, still angry like hell and wanted nothing but to shoot at Jivra.

"Let me shot her just once!" he screamed before he noticed Goku's frightening stare. "What are you staring at, Baka-Saru!?"

-.-.-

As Jivra slammed the door to her room, she took a look around. Shards of glass had been scattered after something or someone had gone through the window. No matter what had happened here, the brunette wasn't really interested on finding out. Right now she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Jivra took off her soaked clothes and retrieved a little bundle from her backpack. A kimono her vampire friend had bought her after only one week since the redhead came to china. She had said it was an early birthday present, even if Jivra's birthday wasn't until seven months later.

The kimono started blue at the bottom and gradually turned purple till it hit the shoulders. It was a summer kimono so the fabric wasn't so thick but Jivra didn't cared. It was still warm outside so she wasn't going to freeze in the night. That's right, there was no chance in hell that she was going to stay one night in this hotel. She was going to leave as fast as she could. To get away from the Sanzo-party but mostly to chase down the Christian priest and get Ax back.

The moment she was done packing her things, even her wet clothes that she hang outside the backpack so they could dry, Jivra left the room and went straight to the road. Fortunately she didn't meet anyone when she left and she was grateful for it. Because she would probably lash out her anger towards a by passer if she met anyone.

She didn't stop until she had reached a crossing. Looking around, the woman made sure that she was all alone. Not a sight of someone else nor a sound. Neither did she feel any demonic aura or anything like it. It was quiet and still.

A lump in her throat appeared as she felt the welcoming sensation of loneliness.

Her thoughts swarmed inside her mind about tonight's event and felt those hands, lips, tongue and heat from the other body still lingered on her. What he did... What he was trying to do...

Falling down to her knees, the brunette closed her eyes as tears burned her, pleading her to let them fall down the cheeks.

The girl started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry," asked Goku once again. How many times he had asked that question, no one knew nor did they cared. They just wanted him to stop.

Two weeks had past since the redheaded vampire had disappeared and Jivra left. Even if Sanzo was the kind of person that didn't cared and was easily to forget certain things, the night they last saw the girls wouldn't leave his mind. And that made him stay on edge. He lost his temper much faster than he had earlier and he was beating up both Gojyo and Goku more frequently and he was beating harder.

Goku had become a little more clingy (if possible), making Sanzo's rage more severe. Gojyo was more cheerful. After that night, the kappa could tease Sanzo with new categories than he could before. He had triumph and that bothered the monk to the core.

Hakkai was worried about Hakuryuu who seemed depressed. It was to be expected a few days after new friends left without as much as a goodbye but not to hold on to that sad feeling for two weeks. The green-eyed demon thought it was because the dragon missed Jivra.. And perhaps that pretty rainbow-white dragon.

"Are we there yet? I'm..." said Goku once more.

Sanzo twitched and took out his gun but before he had the chance to fire, Hakkai interrupted them with the answer. "We will arrive at the town soon. Just a few more minuets and we will be able to see it."

"I swear, I'll kill him the next time he opens his mouth," said Sanzo after he put the gun away a few seconds later.

"Now, now, Sanzo. A little patient, please," whispered Hakkai to calm the monk down. "We all have been on edge lately. You are not the only one."

"Shut up and drive," Sanzo mumbled in a sigh.

*.*.*

After they had arrived to the town, Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo went straight to a bar for a much earning refreshments. A glass of beer each. Gojyo's was almost empty, Hakkai's was halfway and Sanzo had barley touched his. They sat in silence most of the time as none of them wanted to say anything. Only Gojyo uttered a few words but only to hit on the taverns waitress. Sanzo's face told Hakkai that he got annoyed every time the waitress came by to fill their peanuts but he didn't do anything about it.

Hakuryuu and Goku was somewhere outside, lurking around the market. They came back after a few minuets all hyper and cheerful. Goku was almost unable to speak in all his excitement.

"You guys can newer guess what we just saw."

"Kyuu."

Goku was so excited that he talked too fast. The others who had to listen didn't quite followed as they could only understand a few words.

"...First-I-was-on-the-ground-trying-to-get-through-the-mass-but-then-I-got-up-on-my-feet-and-jumped-so-I-could-look-behind-their-shoulders-and-saw-the-hat..."

"Urasai!" yelled Sanzo as his headache started to make itself known by all the merged words coming from Goku's mouth.

"Goku," said Hakkai in a more calming tone. "Who or what did you see?"

"I saw Jivra coming out from the library!"

-.-.-

The two demons, Hakkai and Gojyo, followed the little monkey as he ran ahead, showing his friends where the library was, followed by Sanzo and his lazy steps.

True as Goku had said. Right outside the library stood the woman. If it weren't for the brown cowboy hat she carried, the Sanzo-party wouldn't have recognized her in the swarm of people. She was warring a kimono.

Blue and purple in colour, her waist was tied with a sash so tightly that it served as a corset. Her hair was gathered in a lose braid on her back but still reached almost to her knees.

She had been stopped by the guards of the town the moment she had stepped outside the building. Pointing their spears towards her, she held her head down so half her face was hidden underneath the brim of the hat. Apparently she had done something she shouldn't have.

"What?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You have committed a crime and shall be imprisoned," said the high chief of the guards.

"For what? I haven't done anything illegal," the woman said bitterly. She had things to do. Things of big importance and this shit was wasting her time.

"You have stolen one of the libraries maps," said the librarian who was conveniently hiding behind the guards.

"It's a copy, you moron." The brunette had still the bitterness in her voice as she spoke to the librarians direction without really looking at him.

"Copying the library's scripts is also a crime," he peeped. "It's in her bag." The man pointed at the bag Jivra had in her right hand, hanging on her side. She looked at it slightly and then back to the guard in front of her.

The librarian continued; "She is a thief and must be arrested."

"What good is a map if no one is allowed to use it!" the brunette yelled, yet again towards the librarians direction.

"Silence," said the high chief of the guards with a strong voice, making the woman look directly at him with her narrowed eyes. "Let go of the bag and come with us."

Jivra shifted her feet, if ever so slowly, to directly stand towards the high chief. The brim of her hat still shielding her eyes from view, giving her a mysterious but also a scary face. "I will do no such thing," she said and did nothing more.

The chief came a step closer. "Let go of the bag and come with us," he repeated but didn't get much in respond.

Goku also moved a step closer to help the brunette. To him, she was his friend and he wanted to defend her. But a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and stopped him before he had the chance to brake through the mass of people that was in his way. The monkey demon looked up to see Hakkai eyeing the woman with a certain amount of interest. "Don't be to hasty, Goku," the green-eyed demon whispered. "I believe miss Jivra is up to something."

Goku turned his head to the ring again and looked slightly confused. Still, he was curious on what Hakkai meant and waited instead for coming forward.

Gojyo also stared at the display in the ring of people with grate amount of interest and anticipation.

Sanzo, however, refused to sink to his companions level and was turned away from the ring... still, he couldn't help but to sneak a peek in the corner of his eye...

Jivra smirked at the chief and tossed her bag aside. "If you want me, come and get me."

The chief looked curious at her first, mostly because of the smirk she gave him, but he narrowed his eyes and accepted her words. "Chen Lee," he said to one of his guards.

"Sir."

"Arrest her."

Chen Lee approached the brunette slowly. He didn't find her as a threat but his training told him that even approaching a woman, it should be done so with caution. Jivra turned towards Chen Lee with her piercing blue eyes staring directly at him. _"__Go on, I dare yah,__"_ they said. Chen Lee gulped, though he wasn't sure as of why. This was just a short girl. What harm could she do?

The guard pointed his spear at the brunette and when he came close enough, Jivra slapped the spear away and the reaction she got was more spears pointing at her (somewhere in the crowd, Goku's body twitched).

"Oh, my," said Jivra, looking at the spears and then at the men holding them. "I'm clearly outnumbered. That's gotta make you feel like real men. Gaining up on a tiny girl like me."

"Enough staling," the chief said loud and clear. "Chen Lee, arrest her now!"

Chen Lee pulled back his spear and gave it to the guard next to him. He then took out shackles from his belt and once again approached the brunette. As he grabbed her wrist to put the shackles on her, she twisted her arm free. "I'm warning you, you should let me go before I get angry."

The guard looked at her, not completely sure if he should take that warning seriously or not. When he heard his fellow guards laugh, he decided that she was only saying such things to scare him. Pathetic.

Again he grabbed her wrist, harder this time so she wouldn't twist herself free. She didn't. The brunette did something else instead.

Goku had a hard time seeing since he was shorter than the people standing in front of him but he did see Jivra grab a hold on Chen Lee's arm, pulled out her foot between his and with a certain twist on her upper-body, made the man fall flat on his back. Still holding the man's arm, she twisted it just a little to make him scream, not in pain but in fear of the pain he was expecting.

The brunette let go of the arm and it fell to Chen Lee's chest. He immediately stopped screaming and looked confused at the woman. She only gave him a short glare back before she turned her gaze to the chief of the guards. "Are you going to let me go?"

The chief of the guards stared at her for a few seconds, then his face turned stiff. "Leave the map and you can go. We don't want any trouble."

"What? She must be punished for the crime," said the librarian from behind the guards. That made Jivra lift one of her eyebrows.

"Shut up," said the chief.

"I drew the map on my own paper with my own pen. If you take it away from me then you are a thief." The brunette started to lose patience, not to mention she was getting bored with these people. So to speed things up, she had to start a fight. Before the chief of the guards or the librarian had time to respond, Jivra stepped over Chen Lee on the ground and grabbed a hold of a spear, yanked it from the guards hands and knocked his head with it. It was more of a light tap so the guard was only surprised as he rubbed his helmet.

The other guards brought forward their spears at her again but Jivra didn't let that stop her. With the spear in her hands, the brunette slapped the other spears away from her and in a spin, she crouched low, hitting the guards knees, making them fall in a heap on the ground.

Sanzo shuddered a little, remembering how easily she had made **him** fall on his back. Apparently her favourite manoeuvre. An opponent who can't stand, can't fight.

The brunette turned to her backpack, picked it up with the tip of the spear. She lifted it higher so the pack slid down the wood and to her hand. At least that was the plan. Right before the pack reached her hand, one of the guards had already got up on his feet and pushed the girl. She fell and the pack ended up in his hands. Jivra got quickly up on her feet and kicked the guard in the stomach. "Don't ever touch me or my stuff," she warned and took the pack back.

Raising her fist to the side of her head, the brunette gave an approaching guard behind her a punch to the face. "Idiot."

The guard was seeing stars and stumbled away to fall to his knees. Jivra did almost the same only that she crouched low to avoid a few more guards who had recovered from their previous fall and with the spear, she showed it between the legs on two of them. Coming up again, the woman jammed the wood in the stomach on the remaining guards.

"Wow, those poor bastards doesn't stand a chance," said Goku excitingly. He wanted to join in the fun but Sanzo was holding on to his shirt.

"You stay here, baka saru."

Just after Jivra pinned one of the guards (right after she defeated most of the guards yet again) to a nearby wall, the woman finally brought out her gun and pointed it towards the librarians head. "I say; no crime has been committed. What say you!?"

The librarian, shocked as he was, was unable to move at the sight of the gun. He could only utter a few noises in shudder. One of the guards whoever, recognised the gun as a weapon of the monks. "She has a banishing gun," he announced. The crowd around them gasped in surprise. "She must be an out-send by a temple of high importance."

"_Banishing gun? An out-send? Hee, hee. Sure, why not?__"_ Jivra thought and a tiny smirk slightly showed before it quickly disappeared. "Now, about the map..."

"Ehe..." the librarian gulped. "...what good is a map if no one is allowed to use it? Ehe. I won't press any charges. Please, continue with your journey."

Jivra snorted, putting the gun away and turned to the crowd. "Out of my may!" she loudly said as she gestured with her hands that they should split to make a path for her. They did and she walked away from the mass of people, guards and spectators, towards the towns exit.

The Sanzo-party watched her, following her every step as she continued to walk away, unaware that they where there.

"Wow," said Gojyo in amazement and had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I never knew she could fight like that...and those movements in that kimono... Soooo hooooot. I wonder what else she can do..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Interrupted Sanzo as he felt offended by the kappa's perverted mind.

"The best part was when she got her hands on that spear." Goku jumped in excitement. Apparently he hadn't heard Gojyo's words.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Che," he sounded, not impressed at all. He wanted to turn around and go on with their own journey. They still had a long way to go and had no time to linger for stupid reasons like the presence of that fucking bitch...

"I wonder how she got here before us..." said Hakkai suddenly, looking at the ground, deep in thought.

Sanzo looked at Hakkai. "Who cares," he said and turned his back.

"You're right." Hakkai smiled. "The important thing is that she is all right and is able to take care of herself." He looked at Sanzo who gave Hakkai a glare. "Right?"

The monk snorted and turned his back again.

"But she's still alone," Gojyo announced. "What about Ax?"

"And Teu and Artemis?" Goku continued.

Sanzo turned around to give them an glare, letting them know that he had enough of their bullshit but jerked in shock. The three demons was looking at him with six big puppy dog eyes..."What the fuck..?" (He could almost hear them whine too.) "Fine!" the monk reluctantly agreed. "After dinner!"

"Wohoo! I'm starving!" Goku burst out and ran towards a nearby restaurant, much to Sanzo's expectations.

*.*.*

She lied on her back, clad in a dress but still felt the cold stone against her body. She was in pain and she was frozen entirely. The hope to see the sunrise once more faded in the shadow of darkness that surrounded her... deep in the pit she lied. Sobbing. Shading tears... bleeding...

It felt so familiar, it was like she was back in the pit where her kin had left her. But she knew it was not the same.

Only one thing was she able to occupy her mind... She mouthed the words. Speaking with a breathless voice to no one and yet... to anyone that was willing to listen. Even if she knew that she was alone.

"Find me, I beg off you. Find me once more. My light, my saviour... My little star..."

(Flashback)

Marked for death. That was an easy thing. But waiting for death? A seemingly endless task.

The smell of blood fills the air as she was laying in a puddle of her own blood. Trickling, trailing and staining deep. In the silence she found no by those she called friends and family? No, she wasn't the one who had been betrayed. She was the one who had betrayed them.

Her blood was staining her clothing, reminding her of why she had been a prisoner in the the promise to one who is never shy. A promise she would never brake, a secret she promised to never tell but was told when she held her lips sealed. How had become a renegade and therefore had to be punished with scars."A danger she is, not only to herself but to this clan," Cornelius had said.

"Being around this one angel gives me hope," she thought, daring not to say it out loud but in a way, she knew Armand heard her.

"I can't understand why having a friend is such a crime," she thought." Its not that bad."In the shadows she can hear their last words as in a whisper; "One like us have no friends, no family, nothing but our clan. But here you hinder us, making a pack with this creature of light. Are you a fool? We are of the night."Inside her mind she responded, not listening nor care.

"What this old fool goes on and on? She's been there when you have not. I have the darkness, the pain. I would rather die a betrayer then not have known this one friend who understands this shame I bare."

(End of flashback)

She opened her eyes to see the light. But there was none. Slowly her sobs demanded to be set free and she started to cry. She didn't see anything but the dark. Where was her light? Where was the sun she longed to see? To feel it's rays warm her up when she was so cold. She longed for the sun. She longed to smell the air, to feel the breeze in her hair...

Where was she now?

The redhead let her hands feel the floor. It was cold. She moved her hands further away from her and the rest of the body had to crawl after. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything but the blackness. She bumped into something and forced her to make a sound.

"Ow."

It was the wall. Ax cursed it and let her hands touch it. "One..." she counted and then came to a corner. "Two..." She kept on going till she came to number four. But that number wasn't a wall. It was bars. "Aww, crap," the vampire sighed. "Not another cell..."

"Don't worry, my dear." Ax jerked and almost screamed when she heard a male voice. "If everything goes as planed, you won't have to stay here for too long." The voice had a creepy tone and it seemed to chuckle.

"Asshole. Let me out!"

The voice laughed. "That wouldn't be a wise thing of me to do, now would it?"

"Let me out!" Ax's voice became darker as she transformed herself into a maeth and hurled herself at the bars.

"There's no use in that," said the voice. "You can never break these bars. They were designed to hold a beast like you inside."

Ax transformed back to her normal form and growled at whomever was there. Suddenly, a light from a match lighted up and Ax shrugged back a few meters at the sight of him. She didn't see much but enough to recall the face.

The man brought the match to a candle he had in his other hand and blew out the match after the candle was lit.

"You are going to make me proud to have as a breather. All I need is a male for you (since mine was killed)." His eyes penetrated through the darkness and into Ax's. "How would you feel like handpicking your own mate?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The air was dry today. It made the thirst come to the brunette more often than normal and after walking for hours, she had to sit down under a tree to rest. It felt like she was on one of her walkabouts now that she was alone but she had to remember why she was on her own. That she was searching for Ax. Bloody vampire. Why can't she control herself?

Jivra took out the map that had caused trouble in the latest town she was in. Jeez, who would have thought that they could be so possessive about public scripting?

For two weeks, ever since Ax had gone with the Christian priest, Jivra had been visiting one town after another without rest, going through the public libraries for information about Chinese vampires and their whereabouts. Sure, Jivra had known that Chinese vampires had been exterminated pretty much all through the county but some of their castles was still around.

The brunette was looking for one castle in particular and thanks to that map she copied, she found the right location of it. Still, she didn't know much about the mental state Ax was in nor did she knew much about the lullaby the priest told her about. So how to free the vampire? Jivra didn't know. Though she thought to get more information from Ax herself...

"They said the monk and his party is coming this way..."

"Shall we go and meet them then?"

"Ah, that we should. Hee, hee, hee."

Jivra had felt a demonic aura approaching but had chosen to ignore it. The only thing she had done was to sit out of eyesight from them so they wouldn't have seen her sitting by the tree as they passed. But as her good luck always expires at the wrong moment, one of the demons saw her.

"Well lookie what we have here..," he sneered and got his fellows attention.

As the other demons turned around to discover the woman, Jivra gave out a deep sigh. "Oh goodie..." she thought. Even if she knew the demons where now approaching her, she didn't look up from her map.

"What does a girl like you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone in these parts?"

"Leave me alone please," the brunette said. Although she knew very well that the demons wasn't going to do that.

They laughed and the demon acting as a leader came closer as he noticed Jivra's exposed leg in the opening of the kimono. "I think that we should have a little fun with the human-girl before we meet the famous Sanzo-party... Don't you think so, guys?" The other demons agreed in nods and gurgles of the word 'yes'.

The brunette turned up her nose in disgust but still she didn't look up from her map. Not until the leader came up to her, placing a hand on her knee. Immediately a bang was heard and the leader was thrown backwards with a hole through his head.

The other demons looked at the dead one in pure surprise. Never had they known a girl like her to have a gun. They looked at their leader and then at the girl who was now rising to her feet. "I asked you politely to leave me alone."

"Get her!" said one of the demons as the chock had left them.

Another bang from the gun sounded and the nearest demon fell to the ground. He too had a hole in his head. The others didn't stop this time though. They just kept on coming and just a few more died by a bullet. Others got a nice kick to the gut or a nicely landed punch. Though Jivra wasn't the only one that managed to inflict pain. Some of the attacking demons scored a hit or two at her as well.

One of them swung his blunt weapon at her leg to make her fall and he did so successfully. Jivra fell to the ground but not without killing the one that hit her.

Even if the girl was down, it didn't stop her from fighting. Kicks and punches along with a bullet here and there. A sight too see but she could use a little help.

Goku summoned his nyoi-bou and with a big smile on his face, hit three demons at the same time. One demon noticed his presence and suddenly pointed a finger toward the one who so rudely interrupted their fun.

"Hey, you!"

Goku pointed at himself as to say; "Who, me?"

The demon that shouted drew attention to himself. His colleagues stopped attacking the woman and turned to the little boy who was now grinning like an idiot. Another of the demons noticed the boys friends behind him.

"Gah! It's the Sanzo-party!"

The first demon looked at the sour-looking monk with big eyes at first before he decided to use this at their advantage. "You! Genjyo Sanzo. I demand you give us the scripture and let us kill you."

Standing slightly behind Hakkai, Sanzo just rolled his eyes.

Behind the demons, Jivra sat up and rolled **her** eyes.

"Goku," said the monk and without delay, the monkey rushed towards the demons to have some fun.

It didn't take long for Goku to bring the demons down. Though he had a little 'help' from Gojyo who practically stole some of the demons as target practise. After giving the kappa an angry look for stealing his demons, Goku quickly turned to Jivra who was just about to get to her feet when he glomped her.

"The hell..?"

"I missed you, Jiv!" said Goku.

Though the brunette didn't seem to be happy to be glomped by the monkey. Both fell to the ground and as they landed, Jivra let out a loud scream in pain. Goku quickly let go of the hold and looked at her, frightened that he had hurt her in the fall. Off course he hadn't. The girl wasn't that fragile but her leg was damaged.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Just get off me you nasty little nose-pecker!" the brunette screamed and brought her hand towards her knee.

Goku was hurt by her words but still he knew she didn't mean it. She was just like Sanzo. Screaming profanities and insults but didn't really mean it. It was like a release for the `inner hurt´ they both seemed to carry, not letting anyone know about it. Hakkai had said something about it once. What was it again? Some sort of defence thingy? Was that it?

The green eyed demon knelt down to her and wanted to examine the knee but just as he was about to place his hand on her, she slapped it away. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Miss Jivra. I have to touch you in order to help you." He moved to place his hand on her again but she wouldn't let him. Again she slapped his hand away.

With one single nod towards Gojyo, a sign that Hakkai knew he understood, the kappa took a hold on Jivra's arms and held her in place. As expected, she struggled against it and she did it well. It was hard for the hanyou to hold her that he actually asked Goku to help.

Jivra struggled so much that both her legs where exposed and Goku blushed hard as he held one of them down. Hakkai held the other leg steady without much difficulty since that was the one in pain. The brunette screamed as she struggled, having personal problems with a perverted kappa and young monkey that she didn't noticed the hands of the healer. The knee had moved from its socket by a blow and needed to be moved back into place.

"This might hurt a little," Hakkai said with a smile on his face.

Swiftly, Hakkai moved the kneecap and a small pop could be heard. Jivra suddenly stopped moving, she went silent and her pupils got smaller.

The scream that followed could be heard miles away. "FAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"What she said?" Sanzo asked after he pocked his ear with his little finger as he didn't recognised the word to be Chinese.

"I think that was a swearword," Hakkai giggled.

*.*.*

(Flashback)

Armand Louis DeVillion, the lord of the vampire clan DeVillion was dancing with her. His arm around her waist, holding her close. The other hand was guiding her in the swirl of the dance. She was dressed in a green Victorian dress. The corset made her tiny waist even smaller, as Lord DeVillion had wished. His hand travelled up and down, caressing her back and pressing her against him.

She didn't want to be there but still she wished to be nowhere else. The smile he gave her was cold and thick as ice still she smiled back with warmth. He bowed his head, placing a ghost of a kiss on her blood red lips and she answered. An invite he gladly took.

The kiss was soft at first, and then it grew hungry and wanted more. His lips left hers and she mourned for her loss as she wanted more from the kiss but she found satisfaction when she felt his cold lips against her neck. The lord of the clan gently pressed his fangs through the flesh, making a wound that allowed him to drink the sweet red vine of her life essence.

She moaned, never noticing the trail of blood that ran down on her back. Never caring. She just wanted him to continue, to make that tickling feeling travel through her body, to make her moan louder. It felt so good she didn't want it to stop.

Filling his mouth with her life, he had been longing for this moment. He had been watching her grow up, watching her become a beautiful woman that he had yearned to have in his family in full, to have her in his bed... Finally had the day come, the day of her twenty-fifth birthday.

"By the end of this night, my love, I will have a new servant," he whispered. "I will have you."

(End of flashback)

Her eyes flung opened as she felt a certain pain in her stomach. It had been aching for days, maybe weeks as her hunger started to make itself known. Her heart was pumping like there was no tomorrow. She felt frightened.

Her breath was hard and deep. It felt like she hadn't used her lungs for a long time... She stopped for a moment to ease her breathing, taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air, rich of oxygen.

After she collected herself, the redheaded vampire started to look around. Her surroundings where dark but she could still see, she was a creature of the night. Trees surrounded her. She was in a forest.

How odd. The last thing she remembered before the dream of her past, she was in a cell, a dark cell that even she couldn't see through the darkness. Maybe **that** was all a dream? That Christian priest. The bite she gave Gojyo... That was the last thing she remembered before ending up in that dark cell. Biting Gojyo, the kappa.

The vampire blushed as she recalled the reason why of the bite. It was meant as a love bite. To taste his blood as a lover...

Oh, how embarrassed she felt. Hopefully Gojyo would never find out that it was a love bite. If he did, he would probably tease her for it. Maybe even encouraging her for another one.

She snorted as she imagined it. His face pleading her to press her fangs up against his flesh and lick the trailing blood down his skin... To absorb the love they would share...

"No!" she said loudly to herself. "No, I don't do things like that. Not anymore. No more. If I ever do it again, it will be out of real love." She made fist with her hands in frustration. As she did so, she felt something sticky covering her hands. She looked down on her knees and was shocked at what she saw.

A gasp escaped the vampire's mouth and she instantly covered her mouth with a blood-soaked hand. She immediately regretted the move since it was the blood of a child that soaked her. A young girl lay right in front of her. Completely ripped apart in a moment of fury and the longing to satisfy Ax's hunger.

Terrified she looked into the girl's eyes, eyes that was fixed on her murderer.

The child's stare was intense, even if she was dead. Ax had never hurt a child. Never. Especially not since she found a girl in a dark alley about fifteen years ago. Unconscious she was and surrounded by corpses. The memories of that night came back to her like a blast that she gladly took in. She wanted to remember it. She had too, to keep herself from losing herself in her vampire instinct again.

(Flashback)

The little town was filthy and dark. It was to expected of a town that worshiped Norse gods. They were nothing but savages of this age and a bunch of fools. Disgusting and hairy fools. All of them, even the women.

The red haired vampire hated to travel to these parts of the world. It always smelled unsanitary. She feared to touch anything, even with gloves. She was afraid the germs would eat through the fabric and contaminate her.

It was night but still it was a little bit of light in the sky. There was no lights on the streets because the town didn't need any. The lights from the stars, the moon and the aurora borealis. That was the only thing she really liked about Scandinavian lands. The northern lights. There was something magic about them. All the beautiful colours, seeming to hang from the sky like a veil of the gods.

Ax DeVillion, code name 'Zodiak', was standing right outside the town on a hill to see the lights in the sky without having a building or a chimney disturbing the view. It was so beautiful. The colours shifted and blended into each other, playing in the wind.

The harmony between the silence and her peaceful mind was abruptly interrupted when a sudden sharp and strong light blinded her eyes. It lighted up a few meters above the buildings from the ground. It almost looked like... blue flames?

It disappears just as swiftly as it came and the surroundings seemed to have become darker than before. Ax stared at the place where she had seen the flames. Her heart rushed as she considered the option to check it out, to find out the cause before anyone else. Just two second later, she hurried herself there. She transformed into the white bat-like creature and flew the distance. It wasn't far by air but it had been if she had taken the road.

Ax arrived and landed on the street right outside an alley. Transforming herself to her human form and she let her eyes scan the area. Her nose sent the smell of burned wood and flesh. It was so strong that she had to cover her nose with her hand as it contaminated the air like the most fouled stinking manure in hot sun.

She turned to the alley when she had it confirmed that no one else was nearby and walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw it. Five freshly burned bodies laid around and furthest in to the wall, laid a young girl, unconscious. She looked like an orphan but still she didn't. Her simple dress like tunic was tattered of both time, hard work and ripped as if hands had tried to tear at it.

She was barefoot but had leggings made out of fur from an unspecified animal and her hair was long but messy and dirty. Even if it was gathered in two loose braids. Not really something the girl had cared to take care of. Much like the rest of her. She might smell just like the others inhabitants in the village but Ax couldn't tell by the stench that was already surrounding them.

The redheaded vampire would have turned around once she satisfied her curiosity but she just couldn't do it. Not this time. It's was odd. The girl on the ground was the only one that hadn't been affected by the flames that had so suddenly appeared, burning everything to coal. Not this girl though.

She must be something special...

(End of flashback)

She stared back into the child's eyes as if the redhead was still confused. Slowly she looked at the girl and herself. Shaking hands that were soaked in blood, the child's blood. Ax tried to gather herself but she was broken. She wished she could bring the girl back to life but she knew she could not. Her insides had been ripped out from her stomach. There was nothing the vampire could do.

How did this happened? Why did it happen?

Ax felt panic coming to the surface of her inside. She had never taken a child's life before. Only people in her own age or older, but never a child. Hurt one, maybe, but never taken their lives. It was horrible.

She let out her anger, fear, sorrow and frustration in a scream. A scream that sounded neither human nor animal. She screamed so loud that sleeping birds woke up and left their nests in scares. Her scream was of terror. Sending a message that she regretted what she had done. Regretted that she didn't have any control over her own body as it happened.

The scream could be heard from miles away.

*.*.*

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Gojyo softly asked as he saw Jivra standing in the opening of the cave. "and you shouldn't be standing when your knee is still sore..."

"Who are you? My mother? Besides, who can sleep with that 'thing' snoring like a thousands chainsaws?" the brunette gave as an answer and pointed at Goku who snored so loudly that the eco should have woken him up but as he was sound asleep, it didn't.

"You gotta know how to silence him," the kappa smiled and punched the monkey in the stomach. Goku then kicked Gojyo in the face as a reflex. "Ow. Great. Now I got nosebleed."

Jivra, still standing with her back towards them, giggled a little as she heard the sound of Gojyo in slight agony. She was looking out to the forest. At times she thought she saw a pair of glowing eyes in the dark but she knew better. It was just her eyes playing tricks on her. Sometimes she gazed up to the sky as if she expected to see a familiar shape soaring in the air. If not a raun, then a maeth. Though as she never saw such a thing this night, Jivra thought about taking a stroll and perhaps go an sit down by a tree further away. She wanted to move away from Goku's snoring so she could get some sleep.

With that in thought, along with millions of other things, she didn't noticed Gojyo had gotten up on his feet and was now approaching.

Leaning to the opening, Jivra felt her eyelids getting heavier. Sure, she could close her eyes as she became more sleepy but they're where no way she could sleep.

So deep in her thoughts about all the things that was going on now that she was completely startled by the hot breath she felt on her exposed neck. She gasped loudly as she heard Gojyo's dark and seductive voice say; "Day dreaming are we?" in that kind of tone that would make a schoolgirl giggle like crazy while blushing madly. Jivra however, jerked away from it like her life depended on it and bumped her back to the stonewall. Memories came back at her like a blast of a headache of a time when she was a mere teenager.

Flashes of images came to her like lightning in a rainy night. Flashes of fangs in a vampires mouth, some bloody and others not. Eyes that eyed her hungrily, waiting to get their claws on her for personal pleasures. Some eyes where yellow, glowing like amber from a fire. Other were green like poison. And one pair, rare as they where the only pair, were red like her blood...

Though it only lasted for a second and those memories had no big impact on her anymore because now she was strong enough to do something about it. They were just unpleasant like the kappa that was trying to make his moves on her.

"I really like your kimono. The blue brings out your eyes." He looked at her with a seductive smile as he reached his hand towards her to gently place it next to her head. "It really compliments your figure... and easy access..."

With the last said, Jivra turned up her nose, placing one hand on Gojyo's shoulder ( the other holding a firm grip on the crutch Hakkai made for her so she could move around more easily ) and with her good leg, kneeled him in the groin. With a grunt and holding back a scream, the hanyou fell over to a pile on the floor. Without compassion whatsoever, Jivra brought out her gun and pointed it at him. "You'll have better chance with Ax than

with me," she whispered with a grate amount of venom. "If you ever try something like that with me again, I will chop it off."

"You could just have said no." Gojyo managed to say, his voice sounded higher than normal.

"What's the fun in that?" asked Jivra right as she turned away from him and limping out of the cave to a more quiet spot.

"That's it. From now on, That little beauty will forever be ugly in my eyes," was Gojyo's last words before he went back to his corner of the cave to sleep the pain off.

Lying on his side, with his back towards the others, Sanzo was confident that no one could see his faint smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once again, Ax the vampire woke up surrounded by the darkness of the cell. She sent the stench of dried up blood that stained her dress, skin and hair.

Considering that she was able to smell the blood, she knew it was night. All her senses increased when the sun set from the sky. During the day, she was no more than a regular human (with fangs). Had she slept through the entire day? It had been years since the last time she did that. As a creature of the night, it was unusual (if not to say; impossible) to get used to the bright sun but the red-haired woman had somehow managed what other vampires had not. She had complete toleration of sunlight. She had loved it everyday ever since she felt the golden beams warm up her skin. A blessed morning it was.

The woman shifted on the cold floor, heard nothing but her own breathing and the faint rustle from the dress.

She could do nothing but to try to remember who she was, who she is, and who she wanted to become...

Images kept appearing in her mind. Even if those memories was indeed lovely and in a way, a salvation from dark moments like these, they where just memories and could not save her now. In fact, those memories was starting to fade away...

(Flashback)

"How long is this party?" Jivra asked the vampire as she watched Ax putting on her earrings. The last accessory for her outfit.

"Not too long but don't wait up for me."

"I still think you should have said no," said the young brunette.

"He's the leader of my clan, angel. I can't say no to him. No one can."

Jivra sighed and turned around, away from the vampire to sulk. "Wuss."

Ax shook her head at that word. That little girl needed to learn some manners. If she had known the girl's personality was like this, then she might have left her to die in the alley... NO! Where did that awful thought come from?

Ax mentally slapped herself for thinking that. Bad vampire. Don't ever again think such thoughts about Gwiazdeczka.

It was odd though. The little girl was lecturing the vampire about life when it should have been the other way around. Odd indeed.

(End of flashback)

Ax smiled. It was almost like she could hear Jivra's voice. She felt at ease, knowing that the angel was still out there and could only hope that she was getting closer.

Hopefully, the brunette would reach the vampire before Ax would lose herself. Her mind was becoming more darker the longer time went by...

*.*.*

A few days has passed and the Sanzo-party, together with Jivra, made camp on the road as there was still around a week away from the nearest town.

Jivra's knee was fully healed (as Hakkai had healed her) and it didn't hurt at all anymore.

It was in the middle of the night and the brunette was the only one awake. At least that was she thought.

In the still silence with only the sound of the campfire, the girl started to reminiscence about the time she had spent with Ax and reminded herself why she hunted a vampire. The reason to why she went after a friend was not so hard to understand but it was the fact that the girl hated vampires that was more interesting. Why had she kept a vampire as a close friend if she hated the race?

It was the person of course. Not the race. The red-headed girl was a grate friend and her race had nothing to do with their friendship. The brunette didn't care. What is a race when the person is a person?

Jivra let her eyes wander from one sleeping figure to the other. Scanning the persons that slept around the fire to keep warmth. The four of them never referred to one another as a friend but even if they denied it, it didn't change what they were.

She was never going to say it out loud to them though... unless she wanted to tease them. She had already woken up anger in Gojyo and Goku for that statement, saying they where buddies. The reaction she got from it was highly entertaining. Hakkai had laughed at it too and received a hateful look from the two 'children', though the green-eyed man had ignored it and kept on laughing.

As she remembered that, Jivra smiled slightly without noticing it at first. Good thing the others where sleeping. If they had seen her smile, they would have asked her what she was smiling about and that was her little secret.

Though that smile disappeared when she started to miss Ax and remember the hell she was in.

But, just as the thoughts came back to the vampire, the brunette felt something jump within her chest. It forced out a little gasp. Quickly she got up on her feet and raised her sight to the sky. Nothing of the ordinary could be seen but there was something wrong. Jivra's eyes gazed into the dark forest and stared with intense eyes. She didn't see anything in there either but just because she couldn't see it, didn't mean it wasn't there.

Slowly she started to walk towards whatever it was and her feet increased the speed. Soon she was running blindly in the dark. Jivra tried not to make too much noise when her feet stepped on fallen leafs and twigs. She also tried to breath as calmly as her lungs would allow.

After a short while, Jivra stopped to listened. She heard water pouring in a grate amount and speed and she could smell certain freshness in the air. The brunette followed the sound and came to a waterfall. It was a big one and made a lot of noise. The noise was indeed deafening and hurt her ears but it wasn't the source to the pain Jivra had felt earlier. She let her eyes scan the area below the waterfall, several feet down, to the little pool and saw a white silhouette of a grotesque creature.

Her blue eyes widened a bit at the sight. The creature was so white it almost looked like it glowed, as the contrast of the darkness didn't seamed to absorb the light of its skin. The moon helped with that though, but the light source gave the illusion of the glow. Currently, only one such creature existed in China, Jivra knew.

It was a maeth. Also known as Ax the vampire.

Hunched over, the creature stuck its face in the water and took a mouth full to drink.

As it did so, Jivra hid behind a wide tree and brought out her gun. She wasn't going to shoot it, only to get its attention. Yelling was out of the question since the noise from the waterfall would only drown the call out. The brunette had been wishing for an opportunity to talk to the redhead to get more information. She knew how to handle the rescue. This might be her only chance.

Checking if the gun was loaded, and not with silver bullets, Jivra took a deep breath.

Getting ready to fight the creature from hell and to bring Ax back long enough for a talk. She rounded the tree. She aimed the gun and carefully chose a target. Not too far away. Not too close. The risk of hitting the maeth was still a problem from that distance. Missing on purpose wasn't her strongest side.

The trigger was slowly pulled back halfway when suddenly a hand launched from behind the brunette and covered her mouth. She was dragged swiftly back into hiding and was pinned to the tree by a strong man. The face of Sha Gojyo appeared, barely an inch away from hers. He placed his finger in front of his lips and he shushed the woman who was trying to brake loose from his hold. When she realised who it was, she stopped moving and just stared at the kappa.

Gojyo peeked around the tree for a glimpse of the maeth. The creature was still drinking water, unaware that the kappa and the girl were nearby. Turning his attention back to Jivra, the kappa released her mouth from his hand.

"What the hell!? Didn't I teach you a few days ago to never touch me?" she yelled and slapped the hand away as Gojyo tried to silence her.

"Geez. Some people would be grateful to have been saved but you..." The kappa shook his head in disbelief and the brunette punched him in the shoulder for that.

"Too bad for you," said Jivra. "But I don't give a damn. What the hell are you doing here? You just ruined what could have been my only chance to get to Ax." The girl nodded towards the pool of the waterfall.

Gojyo took another peek, shrugged his shoulders and gave Jivra a grim face. "As much as I would like to see her in a little bit of pain after she bit me, I don't want her to die."

"Moron. I wasn't going to kill her. I need to talk to her before we arrive to the castle." A slight pause was made, as Jivra comprehend what the kappa said. "She bit you?"

Gojyo's face turned even grimmer but his eyes showed sadness. "She bit me. I'm lucky I'm still me and not a bloody vampire." As he said that, his hand rubbed the spot where Ax had bitten him that night she disappeared. He expected that Jivra would feel sorry for him and perhaps give him a hug but all she did was rolling her eyes and sighed.

"You really are a moron," came her reply. Gojyo looked slightly stunned at her. Cold hearted bitch. She reminded him of someone he knew. "You actually think you'll turn into a vampire by a damn bite? You need to be dying and then drinking the blood of a vampire to turn into one. I don't know what you were doing and I don't care but I know she just gave you a love-bite."

Jivra shoved the kappa away from her, as he looked even more stunned. He was easy to push in that state as he didn't tried to pin her to the tree anymore. He thought about it for a few seconds and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"Love-bite?"

"Oh shaddap. You can take it with her."

As the kappa gave Jivra the look that said 'oh, I will', the maeth suddenly turned up behind him. Without warning, the creature roared and slapped the man to the ground.

"Oh, shit."

Jivra saw the maeth's eyes, if only for an instant but it was still clear. They were completely green. No pupil or sclera. It was like the entire eyeball had been painted in one colour.

"Ax..?" the brunette started to say but was cut short by a gunshot. As both creature and woman turned to the direction it came from they saw the rest of the guys standing a few feet away. Genjyo Sanzo had his gun pointed up in the air as he had fired a warning-shot. Slowly he lowered the arm to aim directly at the white creature.

Goku had his nyoi-bou in his hands and Hakkai had summoned an orb of energy that hovered between his hands. Both demons ready for battle.

"Geez, nobody sleeps anymore?" sighed Jivra.

"You haven't," said Goku to the brunette with a big smile on his face but angry eyes looking at the maeth. "And I think it's because of Ax."

"Shut up." Sanzo still aimed his gun at the maeth, narrowed eyes never leaving its direction and it seemed though the creature didn't turned away from him. It was like the maeth knew if it made a move, the monk would shoot it without hesitations.

"Don't hurt her, Genjyo," said Jivra, loud enough to be heard over the waterfalls thunder.

"Why not?" he asked, though it looked like he wasn't interested to hear the answer.

"I just need to talk to her."

The maeth growled and turned its face to the woman. Sanzo, seeing the move, pulled the hammer back in a click. "No deal."

The creature sounded out a short high-pitched scream but before the monk pulled the trigger, Jivra jumped in the way of his aim. That little distraction was all the maeth needed to get up in the air and disappear between the trees. It screamed in the distance, letting the party know how far away it was by the short time of just a few seconds. Sanzo didn't even fire a single bullet. He was too busy glaring a hateful look at the brunette.

He stepped up to her and grabbed the black shirt to pull her right into his face. She could almost feel the raging heat. "What the hell, woman?" he yelled.

"I told you not to kill her," she said, her voice sending out that annoyingly calm tone. "Even if she is temporarily mad, it's still her. I can make her come back but in order to start I need to know what I'm working with."

"Once they gone mad, there's no telling how to get them back. The minor wave..." the monk started but Jivra shut him up by yelling in his face. More for the reason to be heard, not only by him but loud enough so the others could hear loud and clear.

"She is not a demon!" Indeed that shut him up an also made the others come closer to hear it. "The minus wave has no effect on a vampire. This has nothing to do with the activity going on in the west."

Giving him a few seconds to let it sink in, that Ax was not a demon but a vampire and the wave had no more effect on her than on a human. Sanzo released the grip on Jivra's shirt and stepped back. Still he glared at the woman with hate in his eyes. To him, it felt like he had been stepped back a rank as the woman had but him in a lower place than he was used to.

"Is that what you believe?"

In return, she glared back at him with a matching look. "That is what I know."

A moment of silence passed. Hakkai stepped forward to stand by Sanzo's side. His eyes went from Sanzo to Jivra before he cleared his throat. "Sanzo-sama?"

"The creature is still close by," Sanzo said to her. "If you can bring her back, then do so." He turned away from Jivra and started to walk back to the place where they had made camp but the girl grabbed his arm.

"I could use your help." Sanzo turned back to her with one eyebrow raised. "You don't have to do it. I'm merely asking."

"What?"

Quickly she let go of the hold and for a second she glanced down from his eyes. This made him slightly curious. This was new.

"I know how to speed it up but I'm not the one who can lore her out."

"What are you saying?"

Jivra looked up to lock her eye in his. She looked so serious. "I need you to be the bait."

"I am not some piece of meat to lure out a beast who thinks he can eat me!" Sanzo yelled, mostly out of anger but also so that the girl would be able to hear him.

"It's not for the purpose of food," she said, biting her lip. "I have reasons to believe that she is... She's looking for...a mate."

Sanzo slightly twitched, Hakkai didn't seem to react much other than to widen his eyes and drop his jaw. Goku did the same. Gojyo, well, he started laughing.

"You think Mr virgin could be a good mate? I believe the vamp would prefer someone with more experience in the subject. Hell, I'll do it." The kappa raised his hand in the air and dodged a few bullets from the monks gun who was close to launching himself at the kappa.

"It's not about experience you imbecile," said Jivra as she shook her head at the hanyou. "It's more about blood and race. When a vampire is looking for a mate or a companion they usually choose one in the opposite gender and turn them to become one of their own. A demon cannot be turned. Not even if it's a half demon, Gojyo. Since Genjyo is the only human male here..."

"He would be perfect as bate?" Goku finished and felt proud for being so smart that he could finish Jivra's sentence.

The girl's silence told the guys that the monkey was right. Sanzo wasn't too pleased about where this conversation was going. The thought of being bate? Already he felt disgusted and used. Somehow Jivra could read him because she knew what he was thinking.

"Ax is being used in a more severe level. Just imagine how she must feel." Sanzo didn't say anything. He only looked into the darkness with his cold eyes. Though, he could see the brunette in the corner of his eye. "I was merely asking. I'm not expecting you to do it," she said looking away.

The monk let another moment of silence past before he turned completely towards Jivra. "You will owe me," he said, making her to look at him again. Voice dark and mysterious and with one side of his upper lip rose, as he was disgusted by himself for agreeing to do this. "You will owe me big."

The brunette gave a soundless sigh. Another favour she owed. And this time to pries of Buddha. She hated to be in debs and never made deals like this but for Ax... She was worth it. Hopefully. "You name it."

"When the time comes. What do you want me to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A wicked smile rested on her blood red lips. For an hour now she had been stalking him in the dark. Unheard by the monk she had been following him step by step away from his companions. He was alone. It was odd to find a high priest of Buddha alone like this but Ax didn't cared. All that mattered was the others to be nowhere near. Not in sight, hearing, nor smell.

Even if his body was stiff and straight, Sanzo took calm and easy steps. It was like he didn't cared if he was alone with the vampire after him. In fact, he embraced it. The silence around him was inviting after hearing the bickering between the kappa and the monkey. The puffs of smoke he took from the cigarette was blown out slowly as he was tasting the nicotine. He enjoyed it like he never really tasted it before.

That filthy habit will only be a memory once she turn him into vampire.

The monk walked pass the tree Ax was hiding in and the vampire saw her chance to bring him down. She jumped off the branch and knocked Sanzo to the ground. But the monk didn't went down so easily. He turned around on his back and scored a punch or two. Trying to get the upper hand but no matter how hard he tried, the vampire was somehow stronger than him. Even if he was supposed to let her win, it still tore at his pride. He almost called to his scripture but he went against his own intuition and did not.

With a last blow to the head, Sanzo's body went limb. When he didn't got up, Ax leaned over him to inspect his consciousness. He was still awake but his head had taken such a blow that he couldn't move. Satisfied that he was indeed within her power, she could relax. The vampire inhaled is scent and purred deeply. Her body shivered a little as she enjoyed the situation.

He was going to become her mate, she decided. The only man in china she thought was good enough for her. He was strong and pretty (even if his facial features did make him look like a girl at some angles). No demon blood pested his veins. A fine specimen for her. Though she wasn't so keen about his personality. The Christian priest could help her with that.

Just as she was going to sink her teeth in his neck, she saw in the corner of her eye a movement in the darkness. The silhouette of a person. How come she hadn't known it's presents, Ax wondered. If not in sight or hearing then she should at least have felt it's scent.

It came at her so fast that the vampire barley had time to react.

A flash of lightning blinded the vampire and surprised her that she howled and tried to shield herself with her arms. She was shoved backwards in a thump and landed or her rear. She recovered fast and got up again.

Jivra's face appeared an inch from the vampires who was surprised and very much annoyed. She didn't get a warning about this person. Ax hissed hard at the intruder but the intruder hissed back. Something the bloodsucker did not expect from a mortal. This person was not a vampire but acted like one as she matched up to Ax's snarls and hisses.

No words was exchanged. Only glares and hisses. Jivra's eyes never leaving Ax as the vampire tried to make herself the dominate female. Again, Ax hissed and added a growl to sound more threatening but Jivra new how to scare the vampire. Her eyes glowed suddenly and caught the vampire off guard.

Thinking this woman was acting too much like a queen of a vampire clan, Ax shrugged back from the monk to get away from the woman. Submitting herself from the male and letting the intruder to clame him as her own.

But the woman came after the vampire. Stepping over the monk as if not caring much that he laid there. Ax had to crawl backwards to give the woman some room but mostly because she was a little scared... No, wait, she wasn't scared. Just a bit unsure about the turn of events. Yes, that's it.

Ax felt angry about this. How dared this human female act like a vampire when she was not? A crime to the vampire's nature, her way of life, her species... a crime to her clan. The human deserved to die. To have her inside torn out and bleed to death. In the most painful way to satisfy the vampires vengeance.

Slowly the vampire got up on her feet and with an incredible speed, ran towards the brunette. Almost launching herself to her and the monk intending to knock the woman to the ground. But Ax wasn't so lucky with her plan.

As Jivra remained still and watched the vampire come at her in a grate speed, she still didn't move. Until the vampire got within an arms length. Jivra extended her arm faster than the eye could see and her hand barely touched Ax's forehead when a blinding blue lightning flashed. The vampire howled in pain by the touch and she was tossed back a few meters. The light quickly vanished like it never had appeared but left Ax momentarily blind.

After recovering from the knock, Ax narrowed her eyes in a glare, scowling at the woman before her in pure hatred. Jivra however, gave back an evil eye, untouched by the vampire's tries to intimidate her opponent.

"So..." Ax said in a low seductive voice. "It has come to this? You and I, fighting over a guy." Jivra's face didn't change expression. She continued giving Ax the evil eye. "Witch one of us do you think will win?" the vampire continued. "And I thought that you hated men."

"Stop talking about things you know nothing about," said Jivra.

Ax smirked as she got to her feet. "Oooh, snapping back, are we? You really should show me more respect than that, little lady." Her voice became a little more venomous the more she spoke but she changed back to the seductive manner again as this was a part of a vampire's hunting behaviour. "After all, I'm the one that found you in the alley. I was the one who saved you. I was the one who took care of you when you where alone."

"Just because you took me in doesn't make you deserve my respect for what you are doing here and now."

"I can do whatever I want. I am superior. I stand higher than you, human," Ax yelled.

"You're nothing but a puppet," Jivra said calmly.

"Why do you say that?" Even if Ax tried to cover it, Jivra could hear a trace of a sob in her voice.

"I know the Christian priest has a hold on you. You're letting him use you like puppet. Just like Armand did."

"Don't talk about him like that. Armand is my Lord," snapped Ax, furious that the woman dared to mention his name with such disrespect.

"Is he?" Jivra asked and gave her friend a meaning look in her eyes. Ax had to let the words sink in. She didn't fully understand what Jivra was saying. "Remember what he did to you?"

Ax gave Jivra a hateful glare with narrowed eyes. "I vaguely recall."

"He took your freedom away."

"He gave me a second chance in life..."

"That he stole from you in the first place."

"Impossible."

"Really?"

Ax laughed it off as she moved herself closer, but masked it by walking very slowly in the form of passing back and forth. "Even if it is true, I'm glad he did. Becoming a vampire was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Sanzo would love it too."

"How would you know? Did you ask him?"

"Oh, my dear angel," Ax giggled in a taunting way as she kept striding back and forth. "You don't ask a person if he or she wants to become a vampire. You just make them love it afterwards when they get to stain their lips with blood for the first time."

Ax continued; "And I'm going to give my new mate the best gift he will ever get." Ax stopped in her tracks and turned her full attention to Jivra. "The blood of an angel."

Just as she finished the last word, Ax transformed into her maeth form and lunged at Jivra, hopping she would take her by surprise and knock her out. That would give Ax the time to prepare Sanzo's new life as a vampire.

Jivra, however, had known the vampire's hunting instincts ever since she was a young girl and predicted what Ax would do. The brunette dodged in a twist and instinctively hunched over Sanzo to protect him from any potential harm.

The maeth came back after a sharp U-turn and managed to tare Jivra off the ground and jammed her in to a tree nearby and at the same time, transformed herself back to her normal form.

Angry the vampire pined the brunette to the trunk, holding a sturdy grip around both her wrists. Ax smirked as she thought herself victorious. The brunette had lost her breath of the impact and was now gasping. Air was coming out but nothing came in.

"Why am I always the one getting pined?" Jivra managed to say in her struggle to catch her breath.

"Maybe because you love it so much," Ax whispered yet again with a seductive voice.

"Bride of Satan!" Jivra scolded.

"Holly Girl!" Ax yelled back and exposed her fangs in anger.

Jivra took a fast look at Sanzo's direction and her eyes locked on him. Ax notice it and her curiosity forced her to turn around. "What? No."

The priest was moving and was now struggling to get to his feet after that hard impact that immobilised him. He moved very slowly.

Just as Ax turned her attention away from Jivra and temporarily let go of her arms, the brunette saw the perfect opportunity and quickly placed her hands on Ax's head and the same blue glow appeared again. Both in Jivra's eyes and a hallow around Ax's head. Sanzo practically took notice of the otherwise invincible facial markings on Jivra's face. It was now showing. They looked white with a hint of a blue aura.

The vampire screamed in tremendous pain. She fell to her knees and tried to beg for the pain to stop. To her, it felt like an eternity but in reality only lasted for thirty seconds.

"I'm sorry," said Ax after she fell on her all four. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Trust me, Ax." Jivra panted. "It's not you."

"You're right. It's the priest. He brings out the worst in me. And its not over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can still feel him inside my head. I won't be free from him until he dies."

"Well. You gotta kill him then."

"I can't. The lullaby makes it impossible." Ax had sobs in her throat that was hurting her. She desperately wanted to brake down and cry but the tension in her head forced her not to.

"I'll help you," said Jivra. "I'm... Me and the guys are heading towards the castle where the priest is. We're close. It will be over soon."

"You have to promise me.," said Ax and got up on her feet, turned around to face her friend. "...that you wont go to the castle."

Jivra, who was still standing near the tree, looked curiously at the vampire. "Why?"

A single tear ran slowly down Ax's cheek. "I don't want you to die."

"You know I can't promise to stay away."

Ax jammed her hands on either side of Jivra's head, causing the bark to brake a little and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Jivra pressed herself against the tree. She had not expected the move.

"I like your kimono," whispered the vampire with a smirk and received a look of round eyes from Jivra. "Makes me wonder what you have underneath..."

Jivra's round eyes shrunk into a narrowed, hateful glare. "Are you going gay on me?"

Ax smirked. "Do you want me too?" Jivra punched her in the face. Ax moved backwards by the force and placed a hand on the sore spot. "Guess not."

The vampire returned the favour and punched Jivra square in the face and sent the brunette flying to the side and landed hard on the ground. When Ax was just about to knock her friend out cold, someone suddenly jammed himself into her and took the vampire with him in to a roll.

Sanzo had now struggled for himself to get up on his feet. He was growling as he did and with the support of a nearby tree, he had successfully gotten up. On unsteady legs but better than nothing. He saw Goku on the ground, struggling to hold an enrage maeth.

Ax had changed her form to the white bat and with her much bigger size, she managed to kick the monkey off her. As she rolled over to get up, a click from a gun was heard.

Sanzo was aiming the banishing gun at the maeth, who didn't seemed to take the little toy seriously. Drool where dripping from the grotesque mouth as she snarled. She took a crawling step towards the monk but another click from a gun was heard in the silence. This time it came from behind. The white bat turned it's head and saw Jivra's gun pointing at it.

"Go ahead. You know I won't hesitate," the brunette said.

The maeth hesitated it's move. Deep inside, Ax knew to fear that black gun. The green eyes looked at the woman, never moving a muscle. Watching and waiting.

Jivra cast an eye on Sanzo, who still aimed his own gun at the maeth. He didn't want to put it down but both he and Jivra knew he wasn't going to pull the trigger.

"Let her go," said the brunette. The others, who seemed to be frozen of the short commotion, looked questioning at Jivra. She didn't changed her sturdy expression and ignored the looks she was getting. "Just let her go."

Sanzo, who seemed to be out of breath all of a sudden, hesitated. He looked at Goku who was more than ready to jump at the creature again. His tense body twitched now and then when the muscles kept begging for a release.

Gojyo and Hakkai was a bit more loose but their eyes fixed on the creature and the two with guns. Admitting to themselves that they didn't want to let the maeth go but they didn't want to be near it either.

Finally Sanzo lowered his gun but slowly, ready to bring it back up again if the creature decided to lounge.

The maeth looked around. The people around it where threatening but they didn't enhanced on it. Fast like a bullet, the creature took flight. The white skin could still be seen as a tiny dot in the sky till it disappeared in the darkness.

The Sanzo-party turned their eyes towards the brunette, some glaring and some wondering, hoping that she knew what she had done and how to fix it.

Of course Jivra knew what she was doing, why she had let Ax go. She knew that the creature would go straight to the castle where the Christian priest where. Because he was still controlling the vampire.

She had done it before and she had to do it again. How many times would she have to drag that bloody vampire out of the darkness?

-.-.-

The next morning when Jivra was about to put on her backpack and head towards the jeep, Sanzo turned around at looked at her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jivra then looked back at him questioning, wondering why he asked in the first place. "Where do you think? I'm going with you to the castle." In her mind she asked; "Or would you rather have me go alone?"

Sanzo stopped right in front of her, cutting of her path like a roadblock. "No you're not. You are going to go back to the cabin and you are going to stay there till we get back." The cabin Sanzo referred to had been used as a shelter for the part during the night. It was old and probably full of termites but was free and still good enough for travellers to use and it was still standing after Goku had moved around like a dog having trouble sleeping.

"I will not," said Jivra. "This is my problem to solve, not yours."

Once again, Sanzo and Jivra started a loud discussion on who was going and who was not. Glaring at each other and completely ignored the others. The situation started to give the other three of the party chills down their spines.

"Hey, you guys," Goku tried to calm them down. "We're almost at our destination. What do you say we let out our angers at the castle instead at each other?"

"And that's coming from you?" Gojyo asked the monkey who glared at the kappa.

"Like you would ever say anything like that?" Goku spat.

Hakkai had to go between them to make them stop arguing and then focused his attention to make Sanzo and Jivra stop their argument. They where wasting time spiting at each other.

"If you two don't mind..," Hakkai started to say but was cut short by the two.

It when quiet all of a sudden and the three demons turned their attention directly at Sanzo and Jivra. For a brief moment they stood silence and looking at each other like they had been surprised by something. Probably by themselves. The one braking the silence first was Jivra.

"What is it that scares you so?" she asked and Sanzo narrowed his eyes even more. Jivra's lips showed a hint of amusement. "There must be a reason why you won't let me come along. Are you afraid of what might happen once we get there? Is it because of the succubus?

"Was that a smile?" Goku said in surprise as he saw Sanzo's lips curled up in the corners.

Jivra noticed the smirk too. She was startled by it and tried to back away but Sanzo grabbed her arm and bend over to hurl her up on his shoulder. The brunette was hitting and kicking, screaming at him to put her down but Sanzo wouldn't listen. He ignored her as he was walking towards the cabin.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sanzo finally yelled back.

He stopped in front of the door to the cabin and to Jivra's relief, he put her down but it didn't last long. Sanzo showed her in to the cabin, closed the door and locked it before she had time to run out. Instead, she collided with the wooden door with a thud.

Sanzo, being very pleased with himself turned to the others and ordered them to ignore Jivra's calls to open the door and to keep moving towards the castle.

Neither of the demons understood Sanzo's actions nor were they brave enough to ask him.

-.-.-

After a short while on the road, the jeep with the Sanzo-party was coming closer and closer to the castle, Hakkai had to say something.

"Sanzo-sama..."

"I will not have a woman in the way. She would only slow things down."

"I don't get it," Goku whispered to Gojyo who understood just as little as the monkey. "Jivra is a good fighter. She would be able to speed things up..."

"Shut up!" Sanzo said.

"I don't think it's because of that," Hakkai tried to explain. "Remember the night miss Ax disappeared with the Christian priest?" Both Gojyo and Goku nodded. "Sanzo was affected by some weird chemicals that made him act like... Ehe, well..."

"I know!" Goku raised his waving hand. "It made him act like a pervy kappa." Goku turned his head toward the red headed demon with ha big grin on his face.

"Shut up, monkey!" both Sanzo and Gojyo scolded.

"You're right, Goku" Hakkai smiled. Goku stuck out his tongue at the hanyou who waved his fist.

"I have reasons to believe that it will affect her the same way it affected me, it wouldn't be wise to have her nearby when that happens," Sanzo finished and then got quiet.

"I don't get it..." Goku scratched his head.

"It was a succubus who made the chemicals," Hakkai continued. "And where's a succubus there is a..."

"Incubus," Gojyo said. "A male version of a succubus. Her brother."

"So... If there's a incubus that's uses chemicals on Jivra... Wouldn't the succubus still be there to use chemicals on Sanzo? ...Again?"

"Sanzo managed to kill the succubus before he was completely consumed by the chemicals," said Hakkai.

"And why are we heading towards the castle? To rescue Ax?"

"You ask too many questions, baka-saru," Sanzo yelled and hit Goku with his paper fan.

"I believe Sanzo-sama want to kill the person who let the succubus use the chemicals on him in the first place." Hakkai finished right before the jeep stopped in front of the stairway that lead up to the castles big gate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the cabin, Jivra tried to get out, but she had no such luck. The guys had been gone for a while and she knew they wouldn't come back to let her out. Not unless they had been at the castle first but Jivra could not wait for them. She didn't wanted to give the guys the chance to kill the vampire she was trying to save. Knowing Genjyo, that would be the thing he would do. To get rid of the problem is to kill it.

Jivra was furious and was desperate to get out. But even if she managed to get out of the cabin, she wouldn't have a chance to reach the castle in time...

After a while, Jivra had to take a break and moved around in the cabin, her back to the barricaded door. She mumbled to herself, trying to figure out a better way to get out. Then she heard a loud thud followed with loud flaps. It sounded like it came from a pair of big wings. The brunette turned around just when the door seemed to explode from the outside. The dust from inside the cabin had been disturbed by the force and was now everywhere, causing Jivra to cough.

She waved her hand in front of her face as she tried to keep the dust on the outside of her lungs instead of the inside. When the dust and dirt settled enough for her to see, the brunette looked towards the doorway and the no-longer-existing door. She was curious to what had caused the explosion. It wasn't an explosion but a break in. The one who caused it was...

"Artemis!" Jivra screamed in delight.

The black raven was in his raun form. Big and proud like a black panther and an eagle fused into one. He stood in the doorway looking in and yelled out a scream as a greeting to his little human friend.

As Jivra came closer to him, he backed away to give her room and both stepped out of the cabin into the light of the sun.

"Am I glad to see you."

"Raaah"

"Yea, I know. Unusual, isn't?" The brunette responded, knowing exactly what Artemis was saying. "I haven't seen you in ages it seems." She looked around a bit, excepting to see someone else but they were alone. She turned her attention to Artemis. To him, she looked stern "Arty... Where's Teu?"

Artemis's head lowered by the mentioning of the little dragon and he didn't dare to meet Jivra's eyes. She knew what that gesture meant. She didn't like it and snapped her fingers in front of the raun's face to get his attention.

"Hey! She's gone, isn't she? Do you know where she might be?" Jivra had a lump in her throat revealing that she was not happy by the news of her dragon being gone. Artemis knew that and was not pleased with himself either. He was supposed to look after the little dragon whenever the two of them were on their own.

The raun nodded as an answer to her question and pointed his beak towards the direction he was heading. Jivra couldn't believe the luck.

"The castle?" Artemis nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked. "We must hurry if we want to save both Ax and Teu."

At the mentioning of his mistress, Artemis growled and lowered one of his wings to make it easier for the brunette to climb up on his back.

And they were on their way to the castle. With the help of the raun, they would get there faster than the jeep the Sanzo-party was driving.

*.*.*

(Flashback)

The annual get together of the clan De Villion held it's usual meeting at the Opera Populaire. Those who belonged to the clan had the duty to reply to the invitation.

The opera offered the most beautiful music and performances. But you had to be a vampire to really appreciate it. Other races had not the same taste as them. It was not only an opera but a ball where you had to ware a mask over your face. Masquerade if you will.

Ax, the youngest in the clan and the most resent member, got her invitation from Lord Armand De Villion And she couldn't say no. Not to him.

Jivra was curious about what she called 'dead party'. After Ax had left the house, to participate the ball, the young brunette dressed up in a dark red and black dress as fast as she could, found a suitable mask and even put on a little face-powder to look more pale than she already was. She had to look as a vampire after all.

"I hope this is worth it," she mumbled to herself. Makeup was not her cup of tea.

As the curtains rose, showing the stage, Jivra was looking for Ax's balcony. As the brunette had hoped, nobody suspected her of being mortal or another living being. She looked just like any other vampire, tall (thanks to the corset that gave her a straight stand and those high heels) pale she was and to the vampires, a divine beauty.

As she was passing a couple a corridors, Jivra noticed there where mirrors almost everywhere and none of the vampires showed any reflection in them. But Jivra managed to avoid the mirrors and passed the few she didn't managed to avoid but just in time when no one looked.

After keeping an eye on her surroundings, Jivra found the balcony Ax was sitting.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she whispered with a smirk on her lips and quickly sat next to her.

Ax's eyes widened when she looked at Jivra. "Are you mad?" she said horrified and the tone in her voice quickly changed into a hiss. "Do you know where you are? There are blood thirsty vampires all around us!"

Jivra shrugged and started to admire the audience down below.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ax whispered and gently poked the brunette on her shoulder.

"Oh shaddap," Jivra whispered and waved her finger in front of her lips. "Or you'll expose me." and by that, Ax's mouth shut close for the fear of what would happen if Jivra was discovered as a mortal.

-.-.-

The drapes to the balcony separated and Ax took a glance over her shoulder to see who it was. When she saw who the person was ho ad entered, she gulped hard.

"Good evening little one..." both girls heard a gentle but cold voice say.

It was him. Armand Louis Rochelle De Villion, The high lord of De Villion clan and master here in Paris. Armand was the most handsome of the vampires Ax had ever met. He was not only tall and slim but also well-built. Black colour of his frock-coat that made him look even more seductive than he was without it. Green eyes flashed like those on a cat in the darkness. The sharp pupils rested on Ax. He came closer and bowed his head like a gentleman.

"You look astonishing little bat..." he whispered, took her hand and kissed it gently.

How strange the redheaded vampire's small hand looked in his hand, hidden in his white glove. Jivra narrowed her eyes under the mask and shivered by accident. She felt that terrible chill from him and was told by no words from her friend who that man was. Armand must had felt her eyes on his shoulders thus he turned to her, with a raised eyebrow.

"And who's this young lady?" he asked.

Ax swallowed again and tried to smile but her lips curved, showing more of a pale smile of fear.

"Monsieur... I'd like you to meet my friend..." she stopped and glanced at Jivra, looking for help. She didn't know how she should introduce her to him.

Jivra didn't even look at Ax's cry for help. She was watching Armand with a raised eyebrow, but when Ax stopped talking, Jivra extended her hand towards him and introduced herself. "Diva Torval, my lord," the brunette lied.

Ax looked curiously at Jivra. She knew the name was a lie but Jivra sounded so convincing that Armand must have not noticed for he took the brunette's hand and kissed it.

"First time in Paris, mademoiselle Torval?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

Jivra raised her head and started cooling herself with her fan. "Not really, sir." she replied and came back to watching the performance...

The play was breathtaking but also very hard to understand. "Vampires," Jivra thought and played with her fan for the lack of anything else.

Armand was sitting quietly next to her and he didn't say a word during the whole play. He was just staring at the stage and watched how actors and dancers were moving around, dancing and saying their lines. Ax was the same way. She didn't say anything, just looking at the stage without blinking. Jivra couldn't comprehend what was going on on that stage. She simply did not understand what it was that made it so eye-catching.

She sighed. Jivra had to admit that music wasn't all too bad as she first thought it would be. Even the performance was interesting, but she was still bored. Luckily she was patient and was able to live through it to the end.

"How did you like the play, mademoiselle?" Armand asked the brunette and made her look at him.

"_That depends on what you want to hear," _Jivra thought, moving her fan a little bit faster. "It was very interesting, indeed" she replied and turned to Ax. "And you little bat?"

Ax noticed that devilish sparkle in her eyes and smiles gently. "That's my favourite opera of all times."

"I knew you would like it, chere," said Armand and bowed his head. "Everything for my little bat..."

Ax bowed her red head too and pretended that something on the stage drew her attention. As soon as she looked there, Armand stood up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle Torval but duties call," he explained and glanced at Ax. "Chere... It's time to go."

Ax glanced at Armand and said; "If we're going to leave, I'm sure I have to accompany mademoiselle Torval. She can not stay here alone."

Armand grinned and showed his vampire fangs. Now he reminded her of a devil who is getting down to business or... is taking somebody's soul. Ax didn't like that grin and she hoped it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"My little bat, miss Torval, forgive me... Where are my manners?" he chuckled. "I'd be honoured if you accept my invitation for a drink in the foyer."

Before Ax was given the time to say anything, Armand offered his arm to Jivra and she accepted it with a half-hearted nod. She stood up and fanned herself, giving Lord De Villion a smile, as cold as she could.

"My Lord..."

Armand turned to a stunned Ax. He pretended that he haven't noticed the expression of her eyes. "Ma chere... Will you join us?"

She nodded and stood up too. "Of course, sir." She glanced at the brunette "With pleasure."

In the foyer, all the vampires were gathered, although the Opera Populair could seated at least 1000 people, there were less then 200 vampires present.

Crystal chandeliers gave only a pale glow and in the air wafted a gentle mist and smoke from cigarettes, but it smelt nice either way. The scent was sweet but sharp enough to irritate someone's nose. Somewhere laughter could be heard and ladylike giggles.

Butlers here and there were walking around slowly, serving red wine. At least that's what Jivra thought it was. When one butler bowed his head and brought her a glass with red liquid, she extended her hand to take it but in the corner of her eye, she noticed Ax's sight. The brunette turned towards her. The "little bat" shook her head and drank from her own glass in a way that made her look dark and gothic, giving her friend a meaning look that spoke a silent whisper.

A few drops of the red liquid flowed down on the redhead's white skin from the corner of her lip, sending a silent message to Jivra what it really was she was drinking.

"You don't drink, miss?" asked Armand, whispering very close to Jivra's ear.

Jivra clenched her extended fist and drew it back. "No thank you, my lord. I'm not thirsty today," she replied briefly.

Armand smirked and sipped his glass. "Shame, mademoiselle Torval... it's a good year I assure you." he watched her over his glass.

"Of course," she snorted.

Armand put an empty glass on the tray and smirked at Jivra.

"Tell me, mademoiselle. From which clan are you from?" he asked and raised his thin eyebrow. "I'm sure I'd remember a beautiful face like yours..."

Jivra laughed. a little bit too loud but in fact it was hard for her to act calm. She wasn't afraid of him, but he made her nervous. One thing was certain, he was nosy. Jivra had to be careful with the answer. Ax had told her that De Villion were not fond of certain clans and Armand in general disliked others.

Jivra felt Ax's eyes on her back just like she was looking after her. At least she was sure that she wasn't alone, here in the dead party, surrounded by only vampires that could kill the brunette in an instance.

"Mademoiselle?"

She flinched a little when Armand placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it. The brunette looked at him and narrowed her eyes under the mask. His touch was unpleasant and cold thus his hand radiated through the glove and it made her flesh shiver. It was like a cold breeze in the middle of winter. But Jivra knew how to react. Ax told her once that males of vampires are rather... direct. Especially when it came to contact between women or a female vampire.

She calmed herself down and whispered; "Yes monsieur?" Her voice came out soft as if she was taken by him. Not the impression she was hoping to give...

Armand didn't draw back his hand although he saw a warning glare in her eyes.

"Little bat has not told me about you," he began slowly.

"I suppose you're that kind of a man who has to know everything. Am I right, my lord?"

"Absolutely, ma chere." His lips curved in devilish smile just like the smile he had when he entered the balcony.

And that meant he was plotting something... Jivra turned her face away to look for Ax and to stop staring into his eyes. It could be dangerous. When she finally found her friend, Ax was talking with an old vampire and she was giggling time after time.

After a few second, she felt Jivra's eyes on her and the redhead glanced back at her. Jivra slightly nodded and Ax did the same. That was a signal. Now they can go back home.

"My lord, it was an amazing evening and I thank you for your company," she said and gave him a respective courtesy.

Armand gently took her hand and kisses it. But he held her a little bit too long then he needed to. "It was my pleasure, mademoiselle..." he whispered.

When he finally let her go, she turned around and directed her steps toward the doors. A big sigh of relief escaped from her throat but that feeling didn't last.

Suddenly, Jivra heard a scream and it came from Ax. The brunette turned towards Ax and saw Ax looking (surprisingly) more pale than she usually were. Her eyes was wide and the green irises was almost in the same size as her small pupils.

"Mirror!" Ax screamed.

Jivra turned around to face her own reflection. At first her eyes looked worried, and when she realised the situation, her eyes slowly turned horrified. Scared that she could only see herself in the big mirror...

It was to late to do anything to prevent it. She was spotted...

(End of flashback)

Ax woke up in a scream; "NOOO!" For a split second she thought she was back in the opera house but it was pitch black. Like the lights had turned off.

Slowly she got her senses back and calmed down. She couldn't see anything but she knew where she was. She was back in the cell. Even if she wasn't dreaming anymore, she was still in her nightmare. "When will this end?" she screamed and started to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The sun had set. It was dark but the raun known as Artemis could still make out the distinguishing features of the castle. He was flying high to aim a landing on one of the five towers. Supposed that tower would be called the east wing even if it was set more to the east-northeast.

As the large creature landed, slightly scraping his claw on the stone, Jivra quickly hoped of his back. She landed without a sound and continued to the wooden door that would grand them entrance. Of course the door was locked when the brunette tried to open it but Artemis was glad to help her with that.

"Could you do it a little more quiet next time?" Jivra asked the raun and stepped over the wooden pieces.

Hopefully none of the residents in the castle heard the brake in. Jivra wanted to sneak in unnoticed. The best to do that would have Artemis change back to his raven form. As a raun, he had the tendency to make clicking noises after each step as his big clawed feet met the stone floor.

He did so. Artemis transformed back to his little raven form and sat on Jivra's shoulder. But he was tense as he would not let his guard down when in hostile territory.

After a short while of sneaking around in one part of the castle, Jivra found what she was looking for. It was not a way down to the dungeon where Ax would be nor was she looking for the Sanzo-party.

No, she was looking for a safe place to hide and for Artemis to protect her the best.

Jivra opened the door to a small windowless room. It reminded her of a closet. Both Artemis and the brunette could fit in there and even left the raun some room to turn around.

Artemis held guard, staring at the closed door while the brunette took a seat on the floor in the corner.

*.*.*

She couldn't cry any more. Her eyes had nothing left was too dry, still she felt miserable and wanted nothing but to keep those tears fall...

She had her back to the bars. She did not want to see the Christian priest when he would visit her in the dark. He was old and disgusting, mentally crazy and must be stopped but she did not know how.

For the time being, it was impossible for her to get out from the cell. The bars was made out of some weird silver metal that hurt her when she touched it.

Suddenly, Ax felt a warm presence and she could see her shadow on the wall in front of her. There was light in the corridor. The redhead turned around in a haste and was temporarily blinded by the strong light but it didn't hurt her eyes. Just a few seconds later she was able to see the silhouette of a figure. It was lighted up like invincible flames on the floor, parts of the body was visible and it flickered like someone was standing in a fire. Transparent and yet so clear.

It all felt familiar. Ax had seen this before a long time ago, in that cell when she was still her own clans prisoner...

"Never did I thought I would see you like this again," the vampire heard a voice say. "Should I blame you or the one who put you here?" The voice was deep and it sounded like an echo. Low but still she heard every breath. It was feminine... A voice Ax had been longing to hear.

A smile grew and the vampire rose from the floor to walk towards the person standing there. "I would cry but I don't have any tears left," she said.

"Then I would tell you to spare them," the voice said.

The closer Ax came to the bars the more of the silhouette she could see. When she came close enough that she could touch the light, she could see the blue outline of the face. "I thought I told you to stay away," she sobbed.

"Since when did I ever listened to your orders?" the other one said and smiled as she gave her friend an evil eye.

"The day after both of us are dead," Ax replied with a smirk.

The face of the silhouette became a little more clear but remained as a visual whisper like the rest of her body. Still, Ax could clearly tell the features of Jivra. The brunette matched the smirk and shock her head after a little teasing silent. "Nah, not even then."

Jivra cast an eye on the bars to get a view on how they were made and in what material. Oddly enough, it was made of the same material like the previous cell Ax had been lock up in. Probably made by the same hands as well. She sighed and lowered her gaze to have time to think of what to do next.

Just as she was going to figure out how Ax could escape, a loud bang could be heard like a door was slammed shut. That brought both the silhouette and the vampire to look towards the direction the bang came from.

A pair of orange flaming eyes stared at the light and the blue outline of the silhouette in shock. Like he had never seen anything like that before. It looked like a body but still it was transparent in places. Almost like a ghost.

Jivra turned her attention back to the vampire for a moment to say; "Gotta go."

The demon who had entered the dungeon lounged at the silhouette but Jivra had disappeared before he managed to catch her. Ax laughed at his silly attempt.

"Ha," she laughed in triumph. "You can never catch her when she's like that. What you just saw wasn't her but her spirit and no one can ever catch a spirit.

"Stop being so smug," the demon said. "I'll find her and when I do, I'll kill her." Ax hissed at him. "Come now. Your master needs you."

He opened the cell door but before Ax had the time to attack the demon, she could hear that dreadful lullaby again... she drifted away into a unconscious trance.

*.*.*

The Sanzo-party had entered the castle and was now walking around in the maze of corridors. They had run into some minor obstacles in the form of weak demons that they easily defeated one by one. Sometimes two by two or more.

The demonic aura could be felt from various directions that made Sanzo stop in the middle of a step. His gun aloft and ready. Hakkai, who was walking behind the monk, stopped too and looked to his left. He sensed the aura too. Ahead of them walked Gojyo. He also felt it but he kept on walking. Goku however, who was first, stopped and looked to his left and then to his right.

"Hey, is it time to fight again?" Goku asked cheerfully and summoned his noi-bo. "There are demons almost everywhere."

"I know but I sense something else too," said Sanzo and his temper became much hotter than before.

"What?" Hakkai asked and looked at the monk with curiosity in his eyes.

"I've felt it before..." His voice died out as he remembered the distinguishing feeling. It was not the same as before but still similar. That naked woman he killed right before he...

He pulled the trigger at a target he could not see out of anger. Furious at what she made him do and the thought of what she would have done if the monk hadn't killed her.

He fired again and again. Not caring that the target wasn't in sight. He knew the creature was there somewhere.

"What's going on?" Gojyo asked but was not given an answer.

Demons started to appear. Most to Goku's delight as he had wished for enemies to defeat.

"Feh." Gojyo snorted and summoned his shakujo. "This will be a piece of cake."

"Cake! Where?" Goku's head tossed and turned as the monkey looked around. He didn't see any cake. "Why you dirty kappa." The monkey demon turned his anger towards the redhead. "Don't ever trick me like that again."

"Shut up!" both Sanzo and Gojyo scolded.

"But I'm so hungry."

Sanzo shot one bullet towards Goku, hitting an approaching demon but also woke the monkey up from his hungry state. The boy better keep his mind on the battles instead for his stomach.

Sanzo's scare-tactic worked. Goku instantly went back to killing demons.

The party didn't stay in one place though. As they defeated demon after demon, they made sure they moved forward. Running fast through the corridors, not really knowing were they where headed. No matter where they where going. They knew that somewhere in the castle, Ax was being held by the Christian priest.

At one point, Hakkai noticed that they were heading downward. The floor seemed to tilt. The enemies were few then so he had time to stop and look around. Making sure he saw the surroundings and perhaps even print in certain marks.

The walls looked just like they did from the start. It looked the same everywhere. Dull naked stone walls with only few torches to light up the way. So cold it all looked. Not at all something he, or any other civilised creature would be sane enough to call home.

The green eyed demon lighted up an energy ball between his hands and sent it flying down the corridor. Pleased with himself, he smiled wickedly when he could see further in to the tunnel. Looking past all the shadows of illusion. Though there was one shadow that was not an illusion. His eyes widened when the shadow slowly came closer. The approaching creature looked like a demon but in a way, more grotesque. Hakkai took a few steps closer to Sanzo who was too busy shooting demons behind them that he had not yet noticed.

"Sanzo-sama…" Hakkai began.

"Not now, Hakkai," came the reply.

"Sanzo-sama." The green eyed demon tapped Sanzo's shoulder. Insisting on getting the monk's attention.

"What!" Sanzo turned furious towards Hakkai but he stopped as he saw the creature.

"What eyecolour did you say the succubus had?"

Pink eyes glared at that the battle-scene but didn't make any movements to join in. It stopped a few steps away for a short moment. Grinned widely at the sight of the monk and yet, there was a certain anger in there. The creature turned to a second corridor and walked away.

Hakkai didn't understand.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. He didn't see the creature as something from a nightmare like a normal person would do. To him, it was a bulls-eye target.

"Did you see that freak?" Goku burst out as he shipped for air. "The dude had horns and wings."

"That, my dear Goku, was an incubus." Hakkai said as he watched Sanzo dart after it.

"We're mowing on?" Gojyo asked as he killed a few more of the remaining demons. This battle had been a bit easy by his standard and was starting to grow impatient. "I wanna get this over with so we can leave this castle. It gives me the creeps."

Goku had already started to run after Sanzo, like he always did whenever the monk was going somewhere, and was calling out to him. "Sanzoooo! Wait!"

The other too gave each other a glance then they followed.

*.*.*

They never managed to catch up to the incubus. After rounding a corner, the creature seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Even if he was tired from running, Sanzo was seeing red. His mind was occupied with the images of the succubus and all the bullets the monk wanted to fill her brother that he almost didn't noticed the new pack of enemies that came towards them.

"I'm getting tired of this," said the monk as he shot two of the newly arrived demons.

"Really? I'm having the time of my life," Goku laughed and high kicked his opponent square in the face. The demon fell to the floor and Goku turned his attention to another enemy. "Yehoo!"

"Shut up you stupid monkey!" Sanzo scolded.

The amount of demons had reduced greatly and now there were only three or four of them left. Although, when Hakkai defeated one, the demon got replaced by someone the Sanzo-party did not expect to see. At least not yet.

"Look! It's Ax." Goku pointed towards the vampire with a smile.

Though the smile faded away when he looked closer in her eyes. They where completely cowered in green and she was scanning the room that gave them all chills. She looked scary, Goku though.

Ax's eyes stopped as she saw Sanzo. The only human in the room. The corner of her lips curled up in a sneer and she licked the upper lip. She looked hungry.

After a few seconds, the vampire transformed into her white maeth form and rushed over to the monk. She moved so fast that even Goku couldn't stop her from charging in.

"NO!" Goku screamed in terror.

Sanzo, leaning on the wall, had his gun raised and pulled the trigger, but the gun was empty. Just as the maeth was about to seek her teeth into his flesh, a lighting suddenly flashed right in front of the bloodthirsty beast. The light was so bright for her that she had to shield her eyes with her be-winged arms. She screeched in fright as she didn't fully understood what the flash was.

Goku and the others however, stared with wide opened eyes and dropped jaws by the sight. Except for Sanzo. He stared at the light with wide opened eyes but his jaw was shut. The maeth changed back into her normal form as the vampire and stared at the form in front of her.

"How dare you?" she hissed and got up on her feet to stand straight and proud in front of her friend.

But the image of Jivra would not let the vampire think she had the upper hand. With her left hand, Jivra lounged out her palm against Ax's forehead with a swift move and another flash of light appeared. The vampire flew backwards just as if she had been hit by a powerful punch.

When this happened, blue flames sprung to life at Jivra's invisible feet and seemingly to eat the image of the brunette. But one second later the flames died out and Jivra was unharmed. Hakkai figured that the flames are the reason to how they could see her. If it wasn't for the flames, she would probably be entirely invisible.

Jivra's long hair moved in a flow as the light breeze from the fire.

"No, how dare **you**?" Jivra replied in another language. The very same language Ax had taught her to speak when she was still a child. "You are doing it again. Letting a pathetic person take control over you to do his biding. I can imagine how low you must feel at this moment." Her voice was low. Spitting at the vampires pride.

Ax held her hand on her throbbing forehead and looked at the palm a few times just to see if the blast had opened a wound. It had not but it sure felt like it. "You don't know how bad I feel. I never ask for this." She complained, using her own mother tongue. "Help me."

"I am tired of picking you up from a pitiful state. It is time for you to save yourself." The brunette ignored the pleading look from her friend. "You have to find the path to the outside on your own and not rely to be saved by someone else. Find your own star."

"He is still in my head. Like Armand was. I want it to end." The vampire held her hands to her ears as if trying to keep voices out.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jivra asked her.

Ax glanced at Sanzo with hunger in her eyes. "Kill him."

"Not him."

"Why not?" the vampire asked. "He looks soo tasty."

Jivra raised her hand again and another flash of light appeared, causing Ax to grunt as her head started to get a halo. "Not him." Jivra repeated.

"The other one," Ax finally said. "The Christian priest. I want to suck him dry." The fury in Ax's voice sounded venomous and it pleased Jivra, though she didn't showed it.

"What are you waiting for?"

At that, Ax gave the brunette a wicked smile, turned herself into the white maeth and lounged herself through the corridor. She disappeared in to the darkness. Goku almost wanted to follow but his concern for Sanzo was stronger.

Jivra saw her friend disappeared with confidence that the halo was going to keep the lullaby silent in Ax's head and therefore would keep the vampire's head clear till she silenced the music once and for all.

The brunette stood still for a brief moment. Her image flickering in the light of the flames. It looked like she was fading. Almost if she grew weary.

She didn't notice the five pair of eyes looking at her. Hakkai was about to say something when she beat him to it. The only word they recognised was Hakuryu's name. The few words that followed was not Chinese but the dragon understood what she said. He let out a 'kyo' and flew of Hakkai's shoulder to disappear in the shadows of the dark corridor. Almost following the maeth but he turned a corner to another direction.

"Hakuryu, wait!" screamed Hakkai and ran after. Goku and Gojyo looked at each other and then followed Hakkai in pursuit. Sanzo was the only one watching Jivra as she faded away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hakkai ran down the dark corridor. He knew he had seen Hakuryu fly in this direction. The green eyed demon's voice echoed through the hall as he shouted the dragon's name but there was no reply. The poor man felt the panic rice within his heart. Why did his friend fly off like that? What was it Jivra told him to do? Where was he going?

Minutes passed and still there were no signs of the little dragon. Hakkai ran faster, afraid that the brunette had send the little one onto the hands of danger.

Hakkai passed a few doors and openings, located on the sides of the corridor. For the lack of torches, it was dark where the man ran but at times he could see an open door and he had to turn his head just in case he would catch a glimpse at something white. He only saw it all in a blur but he didn't need more than that. There was nothing there but more darkness.

He was running blindly. Just as he glanced at one open door, he saw in the corner of his eyes a light in front of him. He turned his head forward.

"STOP!"

She had her arms reached out towards him in an attempt to stop him but Hakkai ran too fast. Shocked as he was, he phased through the image of Jivra. It didn't have a special feeling. It was just like running through air but the sight of her was all Hakkai needed to slow down to an abrupt stop.

He heard someone exhaling deeply in a gasp as he phased through. Little did he know that it came from his own lungs. Only a few more steps from where Jivra had appeared did he collapse on the floor, one hand above his heart to catch the breath he lost and thought for a moment what just happened. His other hand supported him as he was on his knees. Sweat slowly ran down his cheek as he stared in to the darkness in front of him, breathing heavenly.

After a short while, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hakkai. Are you all right?" the gentle voice of Gojyo filled Hakkai's ears.

A little startled, Hakkai's eyes twitched by the voice but he quickly calmed down. He looked behind him and saw his companions standing there but ... Jivra was gone. Goku came forward to stand next to the green eyed demon with a newly lit torch in his hand and held it out in the darkness.

"Wow," he mouthed, followed by an echo.

A huge drop was appearing in the light of the little torch. It was so deep that the bottom could not be seen. The other end of the gorge was to far away that no one could reach it unless they could fly. Just a few centimetres from where Hakkai was kneeling,

The man rose from his kneeling position and looked down the drop. His breath was still heavy but his lips played the trademark smile

"She saved me."

*.*.*

The little candle was the only source of light he had in the throne room. A huge hall where it used to hold hundreds of people a long time ago. Now it was dark and cold.

The man sitting in the far end, direct the opposite to the doorway was hunched over by old age. He was tired for the hard work he had to put down to break the new vampire for his breading program. And not only that, he had to break down her coming mate too. Curses. The old male he had before had been perfect. Damn that woman who killed him. But as soon the redheaded female turn a new one, then the Christian priest would finally get going with his project.

The old man sat silently in his chair, thinking about his upcoming work as the doors to the throne room slowly opened. The faint light in the hall made the entering shadow look mysterious. The Christian priest had to look twice so recognise the figure.

Her grey dress reached to her ankles with a rip on the side. The woman made it on purpose so she would be able to move around better. The hood attached to the dress was over her head, to keep her face from view. But the old priest didn't pay much attention to it.

Ax slowly walked towards him, each step made a noise that echoed through the empty room. Heals that clicked every time it met the stone floor. She could smell the priest's foul stench as from someone who had not bathed in weeks. It was a nasty smell but she had to ignore it in order to do what she wanted.

"Master..," she said and stopped when she came to the middle of the room.

The light of the candle flickered as the old priest's breath lightly blew on it in an exhale. The shadows enhanced his wrinkles in his face that made him look more of a monster than a human. He looked at her, studying her form as if to see if there was anything that wasn't right.

The temporary halo was hidden with the hood's help. The old priest could only see her eyes and they were still completely green. It gave him the fake felling of security. She looked like a mindless body moving around on her own. He was pleased and rose from his seat.

"Why are you here and not out there, getting yourself a mate? I want to start breading my vampires." His voice was deep and dry.

Ax looked at him. Directly at him. Inside of her she longed to rip that face apart. "I will never turn any human by your command," she said, voice dark and threatening.

The priest growled and took out a flute. It started playing on it's own, a melody that had been tormenting the vampire for god knows how long. She had lost time ever since that night the old priest took her away.

He then started to sing along with the melody, A vampires lullaby. The music invented a long time ago by an unknown group of people to force vampires to do their biding.

But Ax didn't seem to be affected by the song this time. She just stood still on her spot even if the priest silently told her to look up the monk of Buddha. She heard the words, but she didn't obeyed.

"What the devil..."

Ax turned into a maeth and charged in on the priest who was caught by surprise. They both slammed on the floor but only the priest was affected by the hard landing. He caught up blood. Then he looked at the maeth who now turned back to her vampire form. With the hood blown off her head, the priest could now see the halo on her head.

Ax smirked hungrily at him and licked her red lips. "I will no longer be your slave."

-.-.-

"Do you hear someone screaming?"

The others looked a Goku and listened. Yes, indeed they heard someone screaming, thought it was hard to tell if it was a woman or a man. It was a hard shriek like from an animal letting out it's last breath before death.

"It comes from down below," Hakkai said and they all started to run towards it. They managed to get to the floor below before the screams stopped.

-.-.-

"I found her." Jivra said out of the blue, attracting the attention from Artemis. He looked at her curiously, which was an amusing sight. The otherwise serious and bored looking Artemis was now sending attention out of curiosity. "You must go to her," Jivra continued. "Hakuryu is with her but he still needs your help."

Artemis refused, of course, to leave the brunette. She would be a sitting duck without him. Jivra rose from the floor and ordered the raun to go. He was the one responsible that Teu was trapped without so much help to get out.

Artemis could not argue. It was his fault and he needed to fix it, so he transformed into the little raven and left the brunette. He hesitated, but Jivra was soon alone in the little room. She closed the door and sat down on the floor to again go back into the conscious trance...

It didn't take long until she heard something tugging on the door-handle. She broke the trance to turn her attention to the door. It didn't have a lock so whatever it was on the other side, it would soon enter...

-.-.-

The Sanzo-party stopped as they saw Ax coming out from the throne room. With the faint light from the torches on the walls, and the one torch in Goku's hand, they could see fresh blood around her mouth. She licked her lips and tried to clean herself with the dirty sleeve of her dress. Her eyes had gone from completely green to normal with sclera and pupils. Though the pupils was sharp but they were in the process of slowly turning round again. The halo around her head was gone since she didn't need it anymore.

The vampire glanced at the guys who looked frightening back at her, even Sanzo showed a little emotions. He was disgusted by all the blood. "We have to leave," she said. "Where's Jivra?"

Goku tried hard not to look at all the blood that still stained the pale-white skin of the vampire. "Sanzo locked her in a cabin a couple of miles from here."

Ax raised an eyebrow, telling by the look of her face that she didn't believed him. She shock her head. "No, she's not there."

"Off course she is. Where would she else be? There's no way she could escape from there."

"No," Ax repeated. "She's not there."

"How would you know?" asked Sanzo.

Ax looked at him with narrowed eyes and approached a few steps. "You saw her spirit before, didn't you? She has to be closer than a couple of miles in order to appear inside the castle. A lot closer. She's inside the castle, alone!" Ax moved past the guys and yelled out. "Jivra! Jivra! Show yourself you damn angel! Explain to me why you came! JIVRA!"

The vampire was not given an answer. The silence crept around them all. Goku looked like he was soon going to see a ghost and dared not to break the silence. Sanzo on the other hand, did. "What are you playing at, vampire?"

Ax was frustrated and angry. The last time something similar had happened, Jivra had been by her side at all times until the vampire got out to safety. But then again, the brunette had help back then. Ax's head sunk, her eyes locked on the floor. She had to focus on a particular spot so that tears would not come so easily. She would not cry. Not in a time like this.

A rumble could be heard and it was like the ground started shaking. Was that an earthquake? Some of the stone blocks came lose and fell from the walls.

"Eek! What was that?" Goku had to ask.

Just then a light could be seen behind the vampire and the form of Jivra appeared. "I do not have time for this. I'm a little busy elsewhere," she said. Her voice sounded different somehow and was like a whisper with a certain delay. The voice was not synchronised with the movements of her lips.

Ax turned to face her and was shocked by the sight. Jivra's clothes had been ripped here and there and she was bleeding a little. "My god, what happened?" the vampire asked.

"Never mind. You have to leave the castle and you have to leave now."

"Why, miss Jivra?" Hakkai asked.

"The castle is collapsing. It started the moment the Christian priest died."

Everyone looked at Ax. She was the one who killed the priest. She just shrugged. "I told you we had to leave."

"Well, no biggie then. All he have to do is go out the same way we came in." Gojyo said. _"I'm so damn clever," _he continued in his thoughts.

"Not really," the image of Jivra said. "That way is impossible to reach now. You have to take another way." She nodded towards Ax. "She knows the way." The image of Jivra faded a little but she was still there. Apparently she was getting wary by the strength that required to stay with them. Although she didn't look so tired. Perhaps the reason was lack of concentration.

"I do know another way out but it's deep down in the dungeons," said Ax, remembering the tunnel she used when she was getting in and out during the influence of the priest.

"So let's go there and fast," Goku said.

"I'm not leaving Jivra," the vampire hissed.

"And I'm not leaving Hakuryu," Hakkai said to remind them all that the little dragon was still missing.

"You don't have to worry about Hakuryu," Jivra said. "Artemis is with him for protection. You will meet them in the dungeon together with Teu."

"What!" Ax sounded. "If Arty is with Hakuryu, then who is protecting you?"

"Shaddap," Jivra said with narrowed eyes and then faded away.

Ax protested but she was not being heard as Sanzo interrupted her. "Goku, find her and meet us in the dungeon."

"Give me ten minuets," Goku said cheerfully.

"I give you five. Now go!"

Goku rushed in to the darkness of the hallway and disappeared. The others, led by Ax, went ahead to the dungeon.

-.-.-

The creature looked at the brunette with a grotesque grin. Ever since he heard his sister had been killed, the incubus had wanted to take revenge. Sure, he knew that the little human on the floor was not the one who did the killing but she was his target.

"Ah, there you are," he gurgled. "I have been looking for you for six hundred years."

Jivra stared at him. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Then she felt like she was being pulled from her consciousness. Almost like she was disappearing into herself. She could not hold on. The eyes started to change colour. From blue to red and they glowed. Brightly so.

"Here I am." The voice came from her mouth but it didn't sound like hers at all. It sounded hollow and darker. The smile she gave was of mischief. Confidence that told the incubus that he knew he had found the right person. Jivra slowly got up on her feet, still staring at the incubus. He was not afraid. He had encountered this one before a long time ago.

In Jivra's hand, a sword was summoned. Glowing blue in the dark.

The incubus charged in. Trapping the little girl from escape. But she had no intentions to flee but determine to slay this creature from hell. The sword collided with it's flesh, cutting a big gash in the chest. But no blood came. The incubus laughed. His nasty mouth sneered in a grin. He grabbed a hold of Jivra's head before she managed to strike another cut on him and both screamed. The creatures screamed in pain as his hands started to burn violently. Jivra screamed for the blasting headache she got. Her eyes turned blue again and it was like her true self woke up from a dreamless sleep only to receive pain. Her forehead instantly showed the facial markings again.

The fingers of the incubus cut on fire, though the flames didn't seem to harm the brunette. As the incubus backed away, his hands where still in flames. Blue in colour. He looked at them in anger though he had managed to invade her mind regardless of her mental block. If only briefly but he got the information he wanted.

"I see," he said in a gurgle. Drool dripping from his massive maw. "The backpack. It's in the backpack. He will be pleased." He turned around and gave out a long howl. Like a wolf but still not. It sounded like it came from something bigger than a wolf.

The howl was cut off in the middle as a blow was struck in the incubus's guts. He spit and coughed between his breaths and looked at this new opponent who so rudely interrupted his message to the few demons left in the castle.

Goku stood in front of the creature. Noi-bo in hand and a big grin on his face. A battle was about to begin but the tension between the monkey and the creature was interrupted by a blast from Jivra. The incubus fell to the floor.

"Aww man. I wanted to beat him," Goku whined.

"Take me out of here," Jivra said pleadingly. "I have to get out."

Goku didn't understand what had made Jivra look so scared when she usually would be calm or pissed but he did as she wanted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sprint.

Both ran out to the hallway, heading down and down to get to the dungeon as fast as they could.

Soon they heard heavy footsteps behind them Neither Jivra nor Goku had to look back to see what it was that followed them. They knew it was the incubus.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hakkai held out his arm so the torch would break the darkness. The dungeons had not lights. The only thing the party could see was the limited view the torch gave them. Which was not much. After each step and every time one of them spoke, an echoed was heard. The sound bounced on the walls that seemed to be further away than the company hopped for.

Ax, who preferred to have the light behind her, walked in the front, leading the rest through the corners of the darkness. They all walked fast but still they where cautious on where they placed their feet.

Ax steered to the left through a door and stopped. Hakkai gently waved the torch a little to see why she had halted so abruptly. Right behind the door, a stairway was leading down and to the side, to a narrowed path. A huge empty space in the form of a cliff appeared where the path ended. A little further away was a long stone bridge. Probably something that had been carved out. The sound of flowing water could be heard from down below. Probably a river. The bridge was leading to the other side. That was the way out.

Ax took a step on the stairs when she felt Hakkai's hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure that bridge will hold?" he asked. "It looks like it will break at any moment."

"I can honestly say that I don't know."

"Oh, goodie," Gojyo said sarcastically. "I feel so safe..."

"Shut the fuck up." Sanzo whacked the kappa on top of his head with his fan.

They all went down the stairs safely but still they took care after each step and then continued to the bridge where they stopped. They where not completely sure about the instability of it.

"I'm not crossing that," the kappa said. "It could break and I'd fall."

"Because you're the heaviest of us?" Ax giggled. She couldn't help herself. A little laughter in a serious situation was something she had learned from Jivra.

Hakkai giggled too but Gojyo didn't laughed at all. He just pouted. Without anything else to say, Ax stepped out on the bridge and kept on walking till she reached the other side. She turned around and smirked.

"If I managed to do that in the dark then you'll be able to do it." She shouted back.

Hakkai was just about to step on the bridge himself but Sanzo stopped him.

"Give me the torch." Hakkai gave the monk the torch and both he and the kappa watched Sanzo walking a few steps away from them.

"Oi, Sanzo. The hell are you doing?"

"Don't you smell it, you incompetent cockroach?" the monk said. He pointed it out more than asked and didn't bothered for the answer. He lowered the torch and made the flames touch something.

Fire sprung to life on the wall like an inferno. The flames followed a trace that split into two and made it look like two snakes of fire, moving their way up on the walls, across the cliff on the high sealing and collided in a stop behind Ax.

"Wow." Ax mouthed as she found the display to be amazing and beautiful. She loved fireworks and tricks with fire.

"Torch-oil," said Hakkai with a smile. "It was made to light up the way."

"Feh, I knew that." Gojyo crossed his arms.

It took the guys a little longer than it took for the vampire to cross the bridge but when they all were gathered on the other side, they fixed their eyes on the door they had come through.

-.-.-

Shortly the party heard a call from a raven and soon enough they saw Artemis coming through the opened door followed by two small dragons.

Artemis spotted the gathering on the other side in an instant and made sure the dragons flew over while he stayed.

Hakuryu didn't need any orders from the raven to know where to go. He flew straight to Hakkai and landed with elegance on his shoulder. Hakkai was overjoyed to see his beloved little dragon unharmed.

Teu followed Hakuryu but instead of landing on a shoulder, she flew right in to Ax's arms. "Mew."

"Oh, you little sweetheart," Ax greeted the little one. "Where have you been?" Ax didn't bothered for the answer though. She was just glad that the little dragon, who happened to be Jivra's baby, was unharmed and full of life.

Soon the noises of two pair running feet could be heard, echoing through the corridor. Knowing instantly who it belonged too, made Ax sigh in relief.

Goku was running ahead, holding Jivra's hand. She wasn't a fast runner like Goku so he helped her keep the speed.

They both came through the door but in the middle of a run, they missed the stairway and fell to the floor in a thud. Luckily Goku landed first and broke Jivra's fall.

"I'm so hungry," Goku wined, thinking just for a moment he was somewhere else.

Jivra rose to her feet slowly since she was exhausted from both the running and her previous strength effort. Even if she really wanted to just fall back to the floor and take a breather, the brunette still kept her eyes for... "Artemis!" she shouted. "The demons know about my backpack and it's contents. Protect it! Kill everyone who tries to take it!"

In an instant, Artemis disappeared through the opening that would lead him out of the castle. Steering his beak back to the little cabin he found Jivra locked in.

Before the questioning looks of the rest of the company could think of a question, a big rumbling sound could be heard as loud banging. Something big was coming at it was coming fast. It peeked in through the door with it's pink shiny eyes. It growled loudly and broke the doorway in order to get through.

"What the hell is that!?" Gojyo pointed at the creature. It had both horns and wings. It looked like a walking corpse with its ribcage visible and the flesh looked crispy burned.

"Don't you recognise an incubus when you see one!?" Sanzo yelled in the kappa's face. "It's the same ashole we saw earlier!"

Goku screamed, "It's coming!" and quickly got to his feet. "Keep running!"

Both he and Jivra ran as fast as they could towards the bridge before the creature saw them. As his eyes locked on them, he gave out a mighty roar and thrust the stone that was once forming the door in all directions. Goku had to use himself as a shield to keep those rocks from hitting Jivra. With the help of his noi-bo, the monkey demon managed to turn most of them into dust.

But the stone and crafted boulders didn't only come from the incubus. It also fell big rocks and columns from the sealing as the castle was falling to destruction. So far, none of the big ones hit the bridge but at any moment there would be at least one that would hit it and when that happens, the bridge would break like a twig.

The entire castle was rumbling. It felt like an earthquake. Even the others on the other side of the gorge fell over by the trembles.

The incubus came closer to Goku and Jivra. He came too close that Gojyo and Hakkai tried to land a hand but the fell over themselves. The kappa was not able to run back over the bridge to get closer and Hakkai didn't manage to aim his energy orbs correctly. Ax wanted to help so badly but an odd impulse told her not to move from the safe side. This was not like her mind to think when a friend she held so dear was in danger.

A bolt of Hakkai's energy orbs finally landed a hit on the incubus. It hardly had any effect but it did managed to draw attention. The creature turned his gaze to the green eyed man. If only briefly but that was all the distraction Goku needed to land in a hit straight in to the creature's upper throat and made it fall backwards away from him and the girl.

Though Goku never got to fight the incubus more than that. Jivra tugged his cloak and forced him to run across the bridge. Fast so the creature wouldn't have time to get on his feet yet.

Jivra ran too but not all the way. Right as she came to the middle, the force that made her disappear into her self earlier, was doing it again. Her eyes turned red and the mischievous smile played on her lips. She straighten her back to stand straight and gave the vampire on the other side a short glance.

Not only Ax saw the change in Jivra. Everyone of their companions did too and they were just as puzzled as Ax.

At first the kappa tried to run to the brunette, then Ax followed his example but both of them bounced back by a warm wave. "What the hell..."

Terrified, the vampire looked up to her friend. By the face of the brunette, Ax understood that she was the one that made the wave. Odd, Ax had never known that Jivra had this kind of power.

"Jiv! Noo!"

Jivra's eyes started to glow in such intense that it looked like flames. Ax's eyes in turn got big and round. As the brunette turned to face the incubus, the vampire turned towards Sanzo and the others.

"Take cover!" the vampire screamed and bolted for the exit.

The others followed suit. They didn't know why but by the way Ax had reacted, they figured she knew what was going to happen. Before they rounded the opening to hide behind the wall they all turned around, curious to see what was going on.

-.-.-

The incubus was now right next to Jivra. The huge figure made the woman look so small in comparison. "Takeshi Ryuu," said the creature. "I have been waiting for your return."

The little brunette kept looking at him with that mischievous smile. Eyes burning and her body radiated such heat one could see the air waving around her. She opened her mouth to respond. Speaking with a voice that did not belonged to her. "I did not come for you."

The incubus spit as he tried to growl, almost insulted.

The brunette continued, "You will not stand in my way when I'm so close to home."

The heated air that surrounded Jivra heated up even more and flames appeared, blue flames caressed her body and turned red at the ends, growing in size.

Ax and the Sanzo-party stared at the display in front of them.

"Wow," said the vampire astonished. "I've seen the inferno before but not how it came to be."

"Behind the wall!" Sanzo yelled and they all hurried to hide behind the nearest wall. However, Ax wasn't moving as she watched the flames taking the form of a massive oriental dragon. Gojyo noticed it in time and dragged her with him.

The redheaded kappa was the last one to round the corner for the wall's protection.

-.-.-

The incubus tried to fight the flames, but as they grew the heat became too great. He roared. Both in pain on his flesh and his wounded pride. How could a creature from hell be defeated so easily by fire he was born from? What he didn't know was this fire came from an ancient dragon who live in the heavens a long time ago.

The purity of the flames was burning the sinful incubus to the core.

The flames continued to grow and erupted in a massive blast. Filling the empty space in the dungeon. The flames heated up the cold stone-wall almost to the point that it was not enough to protect the people hiding behind it. The roar caused by the flames forced them all to cover their ears.

Ax was screaming. Both to drown out the roar as much as she could but also by fright. She remembered the last time she had seen the inferno. It was much smaller than this.

"Is it just me or is it really, really, **really** hot in here!" Gojyo shouted over the roar but the question was, was he being heard?

The flames disappeared just as fast as it came and it was like they all had gone deaf. It was hard to determine they could hear anything anymore. Goku smacked his mouth just to see he still had his hearing. It was a bit lower now than before but he heard it. Delighted that his test succeeded, the monkey got up from his seat on the floor and peaked around the corner. He gasped, drawing attention form the rest of the bunch.

Without so much of a word, Goku rushed from his spot, heading back to the bridge. The others looked questioning after him. Peeking from the corner gave them the answer.

The incubus had been burned to the core. Nothing but ashes was left and was now dissolving into thin air. But the bridge had seen better days. The damages was so severe that it was now breaking apart. Jivra was lying on top of it. Not moving.

Goku managed to avoid falling off the rumbling bridge as he made his way over to the fallen girl. He landed on his knees and gently laid a hand on her back. She was warm but from the looks of it, she had been completely untouched by the flames. Was she immune to it or what? The monkey made sure that she was still in one piece and turned her over to look at her front. The face of the young brunette made Goku's throat close up and tears was forming in his eyes. She was hardly breathing. Was she dead?

"No..."

"Goku," Hakkai shouted. "Get out of there."

By the rumbling and all the fragment of rocks and boulders that fell from the sealing, the castle above them must have collapsed. It was almost like it all was coming down on them. Goku decided it was time to go and picked up the motionless body in his arms. He rose to his feet but the trembling made it difficult to walk. Even stand.

Rocks bigger than himself fell from above and collided with the bridge. Helping the destruction further. Soon the bridge would be no more and Goku was out of time.

"Sanzo!" The monkey demon pleaded.

The monk ran as fast as he could towards the bridge but he was far from it when a huge boulder collided with it right behind Goku and took the two individuals with it to the darkness below.

"Goku!" Sanzo ran despite the rumbling and falling rocks only to reach the edge in time to see Goku's face being swallowed by the shadows. "NOOOO!"

Shortly after the last cry, Hakkai had come up from behind Sanzo. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Sanzo-sama, but we have to leave now unless you want us all to be buried here and now."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sanzo snapped but the green eyed man grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the exit.

Ax screamed. Tears ran from her cheeks as she refused to believe Jivra had just disappeared. Goku must have grabbed a hold of the stone wall somewhere and was now waiting for help. She rushed over to the ledge but all she saw was rocks darkness and...nothing. The tears blurred her vision. She tried desperately to blink them away but they only got replaced by more tears. Gojyo had to drag her out. Carrying her over his shoulder as she refused to leave by her own power.

Once safely outside, they could see the rumblings of the castle that now was nothing more but a big pile of rocks. It didn't even look like ruins.

Ax sat on her knees in the dirt, crying hard as Gojyo and Hakkai tried to calm an enraged Sanzo. Both kappa and demon held the monk down, trapping his arms to avoid hitting and gun-firing. Luckily they where out of range for kicking that they didn't have to worry about Sanzo's boots and knees.

"When I get my hands on them, I'll kill them. I'll kill them so many times they will never be reincarnated, EVER!" He fell on his knees. "Never..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Sanzooooo!"

"Goku! Noooooo!"

Sanzo's face disappeared as Goku fell in to the gorge, clinging on to an unconscious Jivra. He was afraid that if he let her go, she would disappear too.

He summoned his noi-bo and let it grow longer and longer till both ends reached across the opening that was swallowing them. Both ends of the noi-bo scraped the stone walls as Goku held on, trying to stop the fall. But his plan didn't work. They kept falling and thanks to the monkey was too busy, trying to break the fall that he didn't noticed he came too close to an edge and bumped his head against it, hard. A crack was heard but he didn't pay any attention to it.

Suddenly he felt a mental tug on his inner self. Something inside him tried to break free. Still he held Jivra tightly despite the force that tried to take over his mind. Goku's head started to hurt and he grunted till they hit the river below.

The icy cold water took the breath away from the monkey demon and he lost the hold of the brunette. Struggling against the inner demon, he swam quickly to the surface and inhaled deeply. Not too long after he caught his breath did he find Jivra's wrist and clenched on to it.

"Ji..."

Just as Goku was about to secure the girl's head above water, both was dragged down by an underwater current. The monkey tried to swim and hold on to the brunette at the same time he tried to stay conscious but the current was too strong, even if Goku was a strong swimmer.

His eyes were still opened, searching after a way out under the water but it was basically too dark to see anything past his outstretched arm. He tried to reach the surface but the current kept him under. The air in his lungs was running out and he started to choke, but he still refused to surrender to the force that held him down. He kept swimming and fighting against the vicious force inside him the best he could even if he knew he didn't get anywhere except were the current took them. If he wasn't already surrounded by water, tears would come out from his eyes.

He wanted to open his mouth and take a breath but he couldn't as long as he was under water. The longer he kept his breath, the more of the darkness was consuming him. And the inner demon was starting to win the battle.

Swimming blindly, trying to keep his eyes opened and his mouth closed, he had lost the grip of the wrist he held... It got darker and darker...

Then the vicious demon disappeared. Goku could relax from the mental tug and concentrate on what was important: to find Jivra and to stay alive.

Goku had to blink. As he gazed down (at least he thought it was down) he could have sworn he saw something in the dark. A white spot. Or was it light? He could not be sure. He swam towards it the best he could and it looked like it grew in size, or it came closer.

It looked like a small lonely star in the dark sky. It looked beautiful were it was and yet a bit lonely. Goku was mesmerised by it to the point that he forgot his lack of oxygen.

The 'star' grew and slowly took the shape of a person: a woman. Soon Goku realized it was Jivra he was looking at. Her face was calm, her eyes shut. Like she was sleeping but something about the way she moved told the monkey she wasn't.

She really looked like an angel in the water. Her long hair was flying softly around her despite the hard current. The tattered kimono flowed in the same rhythm as her hair. The facial markings he had seen only briefly before was now clear as it shined and gave the darkness light.

The woman opened her eyes only slightly and the blue colour in them was standing out like two polished sapphires.

She reached out a hand to him. Yearning to come closer to her, he didn't hesitate to do the same. Slowly he came closer and when they came into each others arms, Jivra wrapped hers around him, holding him close. One arm trapping his upper arms and the other gently holding his head to let it lean against her shoulder. Almost like a mother would hold a child.

Goku was confused at first but he took it all in, thinking he heard a silent voice say 'you are safe'. He let the current take them wherever the river was going.

He felt at ease. He let his arms hold her around her waist and closed his eyes, letting the light take him to the darkness, knowing that it will be alright. The panic inside Goku had now died away. He felt so safe.

*.*.*

Gojyo looked at her through the dirty window. Ax had been sitting on that rock for hours and refused to acknowledge anything around her. She didn't pay any attention to Artemis who was sitting beside her. Neither did she notice Teu who was looking for her owner, Pawing back and forth on the ground with her nose sniffing around like crazy. Hakuryu was with her but didn't help the sadness in her amber eyes.

The kappa stepped out from the cottage the party was temporarily staying at. The sun was bright and heated his skin as he neared the sobbing vampire. He stopped right beside her, looking at nothing. Ax merely stopped her sobs and turned her head slightly to look at who stood there. She sniffed and whipped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"It's almost too quiet here," Gojyo said. "I almost miss the damn monkey." He turned his head towards Ax, giving her a smile. She didn't smile back. Instead she turned her gaze back to the photo she held in her hands. Gojyo saw it and became curious.

"What's that?" he asked, hoping to distract the vampire from her grief, if only for a moment.

She whipped away another tear before she handed it to the kappa. "Just a silly little thing I had in my wallet."

Gojyo looked at it. It was a photo of Jivra, slightly younger, probably a young teen. Sleeping on Artemis the raun's back. She used his neck as a pillow and on top of his head laid a sleeping Teu.

Gojyo could see a hint of a smile on Jivra's lips. He had seen that smile before, every time he saw her sleep. It was almost like she was the most happy when she was sleeping.

"I managed to take that picture when she took a nap on Arty. She was exhausted that day so the flash didn't woke her up," she whispered, barely able to carry the words.

Gojyo smiled and handed the photo back to her. Ax took the photo in her hand but Gojyo gently grabbed it before she could retreat it. He turned and crouched down in front of her.

"The last night I talked to her," She spoke like Gojyo should have known the story already. He didn't but he still listened like he did. "Before she went to China," She stared at the photo. "...she said that someone had... showed interest in her that made her uncomfortable and she needed to get away. She was still a little girl back then but all the pain she had gone through in such a young age..." Her voice started to brake and she had to take a deep breath. "It makes me wonder how she could be so comfortable with you around." She looked directly in to Gojyo's eyes as he understood what she meant.

He felt ashamed. He should have understood from the start that the brunette had a very good reason to push him away as he tried to get close to her. "I swear. I didn't came close enough to do anything. I may be a perv, but I'm not a hound." He brushed a strand of hair from Ax's face too see her beautiful green eyes. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see a woman beautiful as you shed so many tears."

The redheaded vampire held her breath, trying to hold her sobs away but was unable too. Her face began to twist and she couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm sorry but I can't stop. I miss her so much." She doubled forward, unable to sit straight despite her corset. Gojyo caught her as she slide of the rock and remained sobbing in his arms, not noticing that the photo slipped from her hand.

Hakkai looked at them both through the window of the cottage. He had been tempted to go out to the vampire himself to give and to received comfort but as long Gojyo was there, he would wait.

He turned away from the window and looked at the monk, who sat in the same room but his back turned. Sanzo hasn't spoken since he got in to a fight with the raun, trying to get his hands on Jivra's backpack. In the end, Ax had to take it and hand it over to him. Two days had passed since that night. When both Goku and Jivra had fallen and disappeared in the darkness. The deep, black hole.

Sanzo had seen their faces when the darkness swallowed them. He saw the tears on Goku's eyes and the terror that tastelessly decorated his face. It was his cry for the Sun to save him from the darkness. The voice echoed in the monk's head, causing him to lose himself for a moment or two. He had let out his anger at the remaining companions and the vampire's pet.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Hakkai had come up to him, worrying about the mental war that might struggling with the monk's sanity. "Sanzo-sama..," the green eyed demon started to say but Sanzo ignored him. His face had begun to twist more and more in anger. "Shouldn't you give that to miss Ax?"

Sanzo tensed his muscles a little more and looked down at his hands. He was holding Jivra's backpack in a firm grip, refusing to let it go. If she had ordered that devil bird called Artemis to guard it, then the contents would be worth more than her life. Still, he hadn't opened it yet to see what it was. Sanzo didn't give Hakkai an answer to his question. He just held it even tighter, staring at the empty space in front of him.

-.-.-

Only two days ago, they had been looking among the ruins of the castle but found nothing. The tunnel they all had run out from had been blocked by the collapse and made it impossible for them to get back in. The area around the castle was nothing but empty and Goku and Jivra where nowhere to be found. They had been buried deep within the earth. Down below.

Goku, ironically enough being returned to the rocks he had been born from. Jivra had followed him to the end. According to Ax, the brunette would guide the boy to the afterlife, to be with him. Waiting for the others to join them when it was their turn to cross the border.

That was the only consolation she had. The only explanations that could make her feel slightly better. Silly perhaps but she preferred that better than the alternative.

The redheaded vampire heard a thunder and almost in an instant, it started to rain. Still, Ax didn't move from her beloved rock. Not even when the rain chilled her. Making Goosebumps on her skin and had her shudder. The redhead squeezed her hands together and realised now that something was missing. The photo was gone. Feeling slightly panicked, she looked around her, expecting to see it in the grass but it was nowhere to be found.

She rose from the rock and let the rain weight her down, landing on her knees in the wet grass. Desperately looking for what she lost, not even sure **when** she lost it.

She silently started to sob as the panic rose within her. She had to find it.

She felt like such a lousy person right now. Pathetic even. She had been unable to save her friend and even less to protect the photo of her.

Her confident was dropping each second. How could she have been so careless? Why hadn't she been able to do more?

Minuets went by and still she wouldn't go inside. Not until she find the photo.

Soaked by the rain, she had to give up. Cold and alone.

Ax rose from the ground and hurried herself to the cottage.

She entered her own little room the guys had given her for privacy reasons. It was small but she didn't cared.

Right now she was freezing that her teeth clapped together. She had to get those clothes off.

Ax started with her corset. It was hard to get it off without help but finally she managed to get it off. She exhaled in relief of freedom as she always did when it released its tight hold around her waist. Her belly expanding along with her lungs that gladly took in air to fill the empty space.

Her back bending more than it would have if the corset was still on, not longer having the support of the spring steel. She briefly moaned and threw the corset to the side. It landed on the chair next to the bed.

The vampire then took off her top, hugged out all the overflow water and hung it neatly next to the corset. Hopefully it would dry up during the night. She then reached in to her little bag and brought out a blue towel to dry herself.

She stood with her back to the sliding door and didn't notice when someone opened it. He entered, not caring if she heard him or not. Then he slid the door shut with a loud thud.

Ax jumped by surprise, turned around to face the intruder and at the same time shield her chest from being exposed. She was even more surprised to see who it was.

"Sanzo...?" she whispered softly, tugging the towel tighter.

He was also wet. Drops of rain dripping from his hair and his clothes, his robes hanging on his hips. Ax didn't even know he had been outside since they had arrived. The blond eyed her, hating the sight of her. Disgust reeked from his eyes.

He kept staring at the vampire for what it seemed like an eternity and it made her uncomfortable. He then turned around. "Dress yourself," he said bitterly.

Ax, not completely sure what was going on, stared at him for just a moment before she turned around and found the spare shirt in her bag. She slid it on as fast as she could and then turned to face Sanzo.

Sanzo held up Jivra's bag, showing it to Ax and then tossed it to the floor. It landed in front of the vampire's feet. The flap was opened. Apparently the monk had been looking inside it. Ax looked at it curiously and then up at Sanzo.

"This was inside the bag," he said, still bitter and his eyes narrowed.

He brought up his other hand, holding it in chest height. His fingers grasping tightly to a roll of paper. Or what it seemed to Ax, a scroll of some sort. It looked familiar somehow as she had only seen one of those before. Then it hit her. She really had seen one of those before and that was on the monk's shoulders. Her eyes grew in size as she realised what the scroll really was.

"What the hell was she doing with a Seiten Scripture!?" Sanzo asked harshly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I asked you a question!" Sanzo spat at the vampire. "What the hell were you two doing with a Seiten scripture!"

Ax looked at him with narrowed eyes. She had a big lump in the throat that she tried to suppress and was currently unable to speak. She needed a moment to make it go away. She had enough of this mean monk's pushy behaviour, putting her down like he did with Goku. The vampire refused to become** his pet** to smack around.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I don't know why she had it. I don't know **how** she got it. I don't know **when** she got it or anything about the subject at all. I don't know. She never told me about it so back off!"

Sanzo was slightly surprised by her outburst but as a cold hearted man he was, he didn't show it. He collected himself and felt the fury inside of him boil. "How dare you speak to me like that?" He brought forward his paper fan and held it high above his head.

Ax quickly dodged and shielded herself with her arms, expecting to get hit by the fan. But the strike never came at her. Instead she heard a thud, caused by the impact of the fan hitting the wall. Ax had to look. The sight of him made Ax's bottom jaw tremble as she wanted to cry.

The hand held the fan, squeezed it so the paper crumbled by the hold. He was trembling in fury and sorrow. His chest trembling as he took one deep breath after another. His head held low as if the anguish held it down, his eyes shadowed and hidden from view.

The vampire had never seen him like this before and had to admit...she didn't like it at all. He made another deep breath and let it out in trembles, Ax came a step closer. He was breathing hard, trying desperately to control his own damn emotions...

The vampire barely touched him with her hand on his shoulder, he suddenly exploded as his boiling pot got one drop too much and was now running over the edge.

"Don't touch me, you wench!" he shouted and raised his paper fan again.

Just as Sanzo was about to hit Ax, a hand launched out and grabbed his wrist to stop the move. Ax cried by the surprise and looked terrified at him as he was being held back by Hakkai.

"Not only did you and that damn woman keep a holy scripture hidden from a Sanzo priest, you were the cause to all of this. If it hadn't been for you, the idiotic monkey would still be here!" Sanzo scolded. "Damn vampire. It's your entire fault!"

Tears were gathering in her eyes, making her vision blurry and forced her to blink. Rivers of salty water flooded her cheeks and fell from her chin down to land on the floor.

"I couldn't do anything about it..." She started to say but the cry in her throat broke her voice.

Gojyo entered the room and stood between her and Sanzo. "Right now we don't give a damn about the scripture. Besides, you're not the only one who lost someone, your old geezer." Sanzo stared at the kappa in surprise still his eyes were narrowed in anger. "We all lost someone. You miss the monkey, yes but that's not a reason to put the blame on her!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sanzo spat, struggling to get out of Hakkai's hold. "You're just taking her side because you're horny for her, you fucking pervert!"

SLAP!

Sanzo struggling stopped as the palm of Gojyo's hand had collided with the monk's cheek. The kappa didn't use too much force but he slapped hard enough to make the priest come to his senses.

"Snap out of it and start acting like the Sanzo I know!" Gojyo yelled. Causing all of the others to look at him with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaws. "The Sanzo I know wouldn't sit around in a cottage feeling sorry for himself and push the blame on others for his own misery. He would go out there and look for our lost companions!"

Sanzo looked at him with narrowed eyes and according to Ax; they looked like they could glow red of fury. The monk took a moment in silence, realizing that he had been acting odd. He blamed the brown haired woman for that. She had one of the Holy scriptures all along and she never bothered to tell him. Was that the true reason why the girls were heading west? Shielding those thoughts, he let Gojyo's words sink in and gradually his tensed body relaxed. Soon Hakkai was able to let go of the hold.

Sanzo puffed, slightly out of breath after the struggle of escaping Hakkai's hold. He stood and stared angrily at the kappa, his breathing was a bit rough but he was calm enough to leave the previous fight with Ax behind him, for now.

"We leave in the morning," he said between gritted teeth, gaze pointing at the vampire. "You go your own way. Don't follow us." He then turned around and gracefully left the room but not without bumping into Hakkai's shoulder just as a little payback for keeping him from leach out his anger at the woman.

Hakkai cast a sad eye on the floor before he raised his head to exchange looks with Gojyo and Ax. The vampire was crying into the kappa's shoulder who held her tight for consolation. The green eyed demon came a few steps closer to them and laid a hand on Ax's shoulder.

"Please, Miss Ax. Don't take his words too seriously... He will become reasonable once he calms down."

*.*.*

Jivra moaned, slowly waking up after a deep slumber. She was cold and wet. Moving her legs slightly, she realized half her body was in water; her upper body was clinging to the grass and dirt on the shore. Clearing her lungs, she coughed and opened her eyes slowly. But she shut them again as she didn't feel ready to get up.

Suddenly she heard someone grunting and her eye sprung opened. She recognized it as a boy's voice and he seemed to be in pain. The brunette tossed and turned her head, looking for him in slight panic. Her eyes found him and the sight made her eyes widen.

"Goku!"

Goku was on his knees, hunched over on the ground. It looked like he was fighting an invisible foe. It was someone that was inside his head. Something Jivra could relate too. She looked at him curiously and worried.

He grunted, screamed and his body twisted in pain. Trying desperately to keep his mind intact, not wanting to lose his sanity. But it was all in vain. The diadem he wore on his head was now laying on the ground in several pieces in front him. Jivra looked in terror as he transformed in front of her eyes.

His ears grew longer along with his hair and fangs in his mouth that of a beast. He was completely consumed by his demonic animal, he turned towards the brunette. She saw those big friendly golden eyes was now smaller and with the sharp pupils. They were looking at her, with hunger.

He smiled. Not in a friendly way like she was used to, more hostile and longing to rip her apart. Almost like a perverted joy as he anticipated to lick his fingers that would be soaked with her blood. The laughter that escaped his mouth gave jolting chills down her spine.

"Goku?" she repeated silently and this time her voice trembled.

The demon charged at her without a warning and Jivra, ignoring the acing and tired body, quickly got up on her feet, dodging the swing of his claws. She screamed, lightly surprised by the turn of events.

No one had ever mentioned that Goku was a demon but the brunette already figured that he was one (just like Hakkai). So the diadem he had on was a power limiter? When it broke, the demon within him came out just like what happened to every other demon.

But why was Goku more vicious than any other she had met?

Goku flung another claw towards her and this time he hit the mark. Bloody scratch marks appeared on her upper arm and shoulder, along with rips of fabric of her kimono. Jivra screamed in pain but didn't lose sight of the demon. If she did, he would have been able to overpower her and tear her to pieces.

"Hey!" a male voice called. "What's going on here?"

Goku briefly halted by the interruption and looked at the direction the voice came from. He saw two men standing between the trees, looking at him and the woman in slight fright.

"Get out of here!" Jivra warned them but it was too late. Goku overcame his curiosity quickly and charged in on one of the men.

The man screamed, scared of the demon that came right at him. With little effort, Goku jumped on him and raised his claw like hand; fingers spread and long nails ready to rip at his flesh.

But he stopped as he was hit in the head with a rock. He turned around to see who it was who threw it. It was Jivra. She threw another rock and hit him between the eyes. This was to anger him and leach out directly at her.

"Aah" Goku growled annoyed. _"Screw this man, I'm taking the pleasure of ripping you apart first," _he thought and left the man.

The demon ran so fast it was hard to see with the naked eye. Fortunately Jivra was somewhat used to such moves and could see him as he came closer to her. Just when Goku collided into her, she grasped a hold of his head and a soft light of blue appeared.

The two men stared in terror at the two strangers; a demon boy ripping the flesh of a young woman. And the bright light. The men had to avert their eyes to prevent getting blinded. They heard her screaming in pain as the demon ripped opened wound after wound but she didn't give up. She had to suppress that demon and get Goku back to normal. At first he laughed but when the light penetrated his mind he started to scream.

The raged demon was starting to fade. He disappeared deeper and deeper inside the mind to the prison he did not want to return. Finally, he was locked away of Son Goku. A new power limiter was now on his head, perfectly identical to his old one.

The monkey grunted softly as his eyes returned to that sweet innocent glint before he shut them and collapsed on top of the woman. Jivra felt the heavy body weight her down. She tried to move him but she was too weak after all the wounds he had given her. Blood was sipping out, her life following after. Her eyes only managed to see the sky between the trees before they closed.

A few moments passed before the two spectators dared to move. They came closer to the two bodies on the ground. The men's curiosity had often brought them into situations that gave them wealth and they were not disregarding this opportunity. They came closer to the two and gazed upon the woman first. Looking at her face they could see she was beautiful if she wasn't covered in so many wounds. If she lived through this they would leave really ugly scars and she would be nothing more than damage goods.

No matter: both of the men knew someone who could fix that. Perhaps he would pay handsomely for her. It was worth a try.

The demon boy who rested on her was in a better condition. He slept. Though the men knew they would not get anything for him. The one who they usually sold women too had only use for pretty girls. Besides, the young boy was a threat and had to be destroyed.

One of the men picket up a stick from the ground and pocked the boy, both were ready to run like hell if the demon should awaken. Nothing happened. The boy kept sleeping and snoring. Again the man pocked him but Goku just kept on sleeping. Not bothered by the poke.

The men looked at each other and a grin appeared on both of them. They grabbed Goku's arms and legs and carefully carried him to the lake. By the shore, the men swung the demon boy back and forth three times and tossed him in.

Confident that he would drown before he woke up, they went on with their business. One of them headed towards the road just a few feet away and the other walked back to the young woman. She was dying so they had to hurry. He lifted her up in his arms. Carry her over her shoulder might cause her to die sooner. A dead woman was of no use to them. He took her with him to the road where the first one waited for him in the carriage (pulled by two horses) that would take them to the town where the man lived who they made business with.

*.*.*

He had to get out of there to unleash his anger. Sanzo exited the cottage, heading towards the rock Ax had been sitting on, although he passed it and continued to the brim of the near by forest. He needed to be alone so steering his feet to the village on the other side of the cottage was out of the question.

The more he thought about it, the more furious he got. Jivra had a scripture this whole time. All along but she never said anything about it. Was this the reason why the girls were heading west? The conversation he had with the brunette when she was wounded gave little explanations to why she was on the road. Why she was heading west... Why did she come to China in the first place?

Perhaps the damn woman was working for the one who was trying to resurrect Gyuumaou. Damn.

Sanzo's anger lashed out in the form of a punch to the tree right next to him. How could he have been so foolish?

"Are you done arguing with yourself?" a voice said from behind the monk. Sanzo quickly turned around and with eyes so narrowed that they looked like two lines, he saw her.

"You!"

The sight of that dark haired goddess made Sanzo even more pissed. Oh how he hated her.

"You remember me? I'm flattered," she laughed as she found his scolding face amusing.

"How could I forget a face that ugly?"

"Always so charming, where is that pet monkey of yours? He used to follow you around, seeming to be attached to you by the hip." Off course, she knew what had happened she still asked because she loved to tease the monk.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanzo asked frustrated. Just wishing she would go away.

"Cutting to the chase hmm? Very well. There is a situation in a town not too far from here. There is a lord living there who makes, collects and sells false images of gods. You and your companions must go there and stop him."

Sanzo could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You want us to go to a stinking town and stop a fucking statue maker from creating statues of gods!"

"Yes," the merciful goddess simply answered. She turned around to walk away but before she disappeared back to heaven, she turned around to Sanzo, smirked mischievous and gave him a wink of an eye. "Oh, and bring the vampire. Something tells me that you all will be grateful once you get there."

As the goddess disappeared, Sanzo gritted his teeth again.

"Ordering me to go to a stinking town only to satisfy the fucking goddess's fucking vanity. I would kill her if I could." he muttered, heading back to the cottage.

-.-.-

Early the next morning, Ax was still sleeping in her bed. Dried up trails on her cheeks indicated that he had cried most of the night. She didn't want to be left alone. She would rather be with the monk than to be alone. What a sad thought.

She was roughly awaken by a hand that tore her blanked off her. She cried out by the surprise and her eyes went wide when she looked up at those purple eyes.

"Get up, you lazy bitch!"

*.*.*

The lake was calm in the early morning. Fish were swimming and jumping after bugs above the surface. A fisherman sat on the bridge hopping to catch breakfast. He enjoyed the silence, perhaps a little too much because he was starting to nod off into sleep. Though he was startled awake when a loud splash was being heard. A gasp followed. It was loud and demanded air. Then it when quiet.

The fisherman scanned the surface of the river. It was calm like before, like nothing had disturbed it. The man shrugged his shoulders, thinking he had just imagine the hole thing and went back to his rod, hopping a fish would take the bate. He was half whishing for breakfast and half wanting it to take longer so he might have time for a nap.

Then he jumped by the sound of a scream. Loud and clear. The fisherman rose from his spot and looked around again. There. In the corner of his eye he saw something coming out from the water, crawling on all fours up to the shore.

The man turned his gaze towards it and saw a young man, soaked from head to toe and coughing out water from his lungs. The man rushed over to the boy to lend a hand but the boy didn't seem to notice him.

"Sanzo!" he yelled between coughs. "Where's Sanzo?"

The man didn't know what the boy was talking about. "I'm sorry," he said. "But there hasn't been a Sanzo in these parts for years.

The boy looked at him with terror in his eyes before he closed them out of exactions but still managed to say in a whisper; "...haraheta..."


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note:

I want to apologise to the readers who have been waiting sooooo long for the next chapter. I got stuck on the beginning of this one when I tried to re-write it and when I couldn't continue, I put it on haitus. Who knew that it literally would take years before I managed to continue?

I am soo soo sorry.

I making it up to you by putting up all the remaining chapters at the same time. I worked hard for weeks to get them all done. I hope they are not too much of a disappointment.

However, these chapters has not been proofread so they are bound to be oobsies and such. I ask you to keep that in mind. Thank you.

I would like to send my thanks to those who left comments. I really loved reading them. ^.^

* * *

Chapter 22

"Haraheta..." he cried in his sleep. Regardless of the bumps on the road, he still slept soundly. Nothing seemed to bother him.

The fisherman glanced at the boy's direction, lying outstretched in the cart. Slowly but steady, the fisherman steered the mule to his house. As he arrived, his wife came out to great him. She was not too surprised that he didn't had any fish with him. However, she was surprised to see that there was a stranger in the cart.

"Where are the boys?" the fisherman asked his wife. "I need their help to carry this young man in the house. He is quite heavy."

The fisherman's wife looked at both of them with surprised look, but she didn't made her husband wait for too long. After they got the boy inside the house and placed him on a bed, she started to cook. A delicious smell filed the house and quickly found it's way to Goku.

Still sleeping, he could smell the food, slowly Goku opened his eyes.

"Haraheta..."

-.-.-

Goku took another lazy step forward as he walked the road alone. The nice fisherman and his family had given him some food supplies for his journey but that was already gone. Everything had been eaten by the monkey and unfortunately he was still hungry. The growling noises kept him thinking about anything else other than food...No that was a lie. The growling stomach distracted his thoughts about how tired he was...and Sanzo. He missed him so much but feared to face him when he didn't have Jivra with him. He had failed to save her.

"…haraheeetaaaaa…" he muttered to himself.

The sun was high in the sky when Goku heard something other than bird singing...and the growl from his stomach. Far in the distance the sound of a metallic growl made him turn his head. It was faint and he might as well had imagining it. The birds and his own stomach annoyed him for drowning out the new sound.

"_Is it getting louder?"_ he thought as he realised the new sound started to drown out the two previous noises.

The monkey looked around, expecting to see what made the noise. The metallic growl seemed familiar now. Like the roar from a motor... Wait, what?

"Sanzoooo! Hakkaiiiii! Gojyooooo! I'm over here!" he screamed without knowing witch direction to face. "SANZOOOO!"

"Did you hear something?" Hakkai asked the priest sitting next to him.

"No," was his only answer.

Now he could see it. It was still in a great distance away but he was positive about one thing. It was them.

The sight of the familiar jeep made Goku jump and wave his arms like a crazy windmill. How the monkey could see it was a jeep from such a long distance would astonish normal people. But they were not here. He started to run and scream at the same time. "SANZOOOOO!

"I heard something," said Ax, who was huddling in the backseat with Gojyo. She had been on a gloomy mood for days ever since they all left the cottage and why wouldn't she? She had lost her best friend and had been dragged along this ride only because Sanzo had kicked her out of the bed, saying she had to come with them the morning after he had said she would go on her own. She still didn't know why he had changed his mind.

"I heard it too." Gojyo looked all around him, to the sides, expecting to see whatever he was looking for. There was one particular spot that caught his attention. "Over there!"

Hakkai turned the jeep swiftly after seeing what direction Gojyo pointed in the backview mirror. The speed increased as soon as they came close enough to recognised the yelling monkey. The green eyed man stood on the brake when they had come close enough to be able, for the four of them, to stare at the monkey.

"Goku?"

"Man, am I glad to see you guys. I'm soo…" He was cut short by a fan hitting him hard on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DAMN BAKA-SARU!" Sanzo didn't stop. He kept on hitting him over and over again. "HOW DARE YOU DISAPEAR LIKE THAT!?"

"Owowowowowowowowowow... I'm soooo sorry, I'm really sorry. Please Sanzo, Stop. I'm sorry sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry..."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Sanzo scolded and hit him a few more times. "Where the hell have you been!?"

Ax looked at those two. She had come accustomed to their behaviour but even this frightened her a little. Sanzo seemed a little more fiercer than usual when he lectured the boy. "Shouldn't somebody stop him?"

"Naah. I aint risking loosing my arm," Gojyo said. The calm voice of his was a little bit disturbing for the vampire.

"Have no worries, miss Ax," Hakkai laughed and stepped out of the jeep. "That's just Sanzo's way of welcoming Goku back."

Once Sanzo had satisfied his urge of disciplining the monkey, he let the others great Goku. Everyone of them was happy to see him ...Ax, she was too but still held a sad face. Her eyes looking for someone who was not there.

"Goku..." she said softly and got everyone's attention. Her bottom lip shivered a little as her eyes seemed to collect tears, already guessing the answer. "...where's Jivra?"

Goku, suddenly remember that he had not yet found her, lowered his head in shame. "I...I lost her..."

The Sanzo party finally reached to the town that the merciful goddess had instructed them to go. They had checked in to a hotel and was now wandering around the streets. Sanzo noticed that there were few people here, given the size of the city. However... he did mot care much.

Goku and Hakkai went off to buy dinner and to stack up on supplies for the road. Gojyo was lurking around taverns, hitting on waitresses and earning money by playing poker with those suckers who believed they could win against him. Sanzo had seen a Buddha-temple on a hill not too far away from the town and thought he would visit it...later. This was the town the merciful goddess had send them to eliminate the statue maker. Reasons told the monk that the Buddha-temple would be the place where the man would be.

Ax didn't know where to go. After Goku had informed her about Jivra still missing, she didn't feel like doing anything at all than sitting alone in the shaded darkness of her room to grief. She didn't want to think of the possibility that her friend could be dead.

(Flashback)

The young vampire peeked through the doorway to the outside. She hadn't heard a sound from little Jivra in hours and was now getting worried. Two years today had passed since she first found the little eight year old girl in the alley. Unconscious and alone, almost dead.

Ax had been wanting to throw a little party for her but the girl always said no. She didn't like parties. And she will never explain why.

She stared into his eyes. He stared back at her. The big black raun looked monstrous compared to the little girl standing in front of him. His face had a permanent frown but that didn't make any difference to her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Even if he growled at her as a warning, she didn't backed away.

Her face was neutral. She didn't show any emotions. Eyes almost blank, she stared. Not letting him go out of sight. She didn't move, didn't say anything. Nothing.

She let him do it. If he wanted to growl, he growled. If he wanted to phase back and forward, he would do so. He wanted to roar at her, he would do it. But she didn't flinched.

"Oh my god!" A voice from behind the little girl screamed in terror. "Jivra, step away from him. You will only anger him." Ax came running as fast as she could but somehow she didn't seem getting any closer.

"It's ok." Jivra said, eyes never leaving the raun. "He will not hurt me." She stepped towards the creature with extended arms. "See."

The raun looked at her extended arms angrily at first but the curiosity took the better of him. He sniffed the air around Jivra to settle her sent and then lowered his head over her shoulder and almost taped his beak on the ground. One of his wings lowered towards the little girl and wrapped her in protectively. Jivra then wrapped her arms around his thick feathery neck.

Ax just stood there with her chin almost touching the ground. She had never seen Artemis act like that before.

Jivra turned her head slightly to the side. "We where only having a staring contest."

(End of flashback)

Ax choked a sob in her throat as she realised she was crying again. _"This is starting to get ridiculous," _she thought. _"I must stop with all this crying..." _The sound of wings took her back to the present and she looked up at the raven who looked down at her.

"I want her back, Artie." She said and received a comforting kaw from him.

"…and I swear, I heard her voice inside my head," Goku said and pointed his fingers at his temples to show what he meant. "The sight of her in the dark water… she's like…a light in the darkness.

Ax listened to his words and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean." A hint of a smile played on her lips. "I have seen that too but we where not in the water."

Hakkai was sitting across the table and listened to the story Goku just told with great interest, the trademark smile and his eyes shut to visualise what he heard.

"Really? Tell me." Goku wanted to know her story. His interest of the angel grew even more as his liking for her had grown much stronger since the first time they met.

Ax closed her eyes. Reminiscing the past like it happened yesterday. Images appear in front of her like she was watching a movie and describe the events as with particular attention

"She was still a young girl the first time I saw the light within her. I already knew she was special.

I was on a mission my lord had given me. I was going out off country and I took her with me, fearing what could happen if I left her at home.

My clan had affairs with the English vampires of another clan, I was there to complete an exchange. We where attacked by one of our many enemies. After several hours off battling they managed to overcome me and made me their prisoner.

They bonded me on top of a hill. Arms over my head and kneeling in the grass. They where going to let me wait for the sunrise and the rays of gold would burn me to the core, turning me into ashes and dust. I hadn't seen the sun since I became a vampire, even if I knew the sun would destroy me, I still longed to see it before I died and I had accepted my faith.

Before the sunrise, Jivra came to keep me company. Somehow she knew where to find me. The moment she arrived, I didn't want to die. I still felt like I had responsibility for her. I still wanted to raise her and watch her grow up.

"Don't worry," she said to me. "The sun will never be able to destroy you."

I could hear through her voice that she was smiling and thought she was sinister enough to find my death funny. I looked up to see her and there it was. Light surrounded her, growing from one single spot on her forehead. The facial markings showing. Her hair, still brown but when the sun rays hit her it gave away a hint of gold.

If I hadn't seen her as a little angel before, this was the time when I started to think she was one. The smile on her lips gave me warmth in my heart I hadn't felt in ages. She rose her hand and touched my cheek.

She said to me: "You saved me when I needed help. Now it's time for me to save you."

I didn't know what she meant by that. I was going to die and she wasn't even trying to untie me or anything. Though the next moment I did understood what she meant. Suddenly I remembered the sun was rising. The rays hitting me and I started to panic… but I didn't feel any pain. I calmed down as my curiosity took over.

I still don't know what she did but an hour after sunrise I was still alive and enjoying the sun."

"This is a wonderful story.," Hakkai said, still with his eyes closed. He supported his head in his hand that rested on the table. It looked like he was enjoying opera. "If I may ask," he started and looked at her with eyes that seemed like had been shut for a moment too long. "Those blue flames.." He didn't have to finish the question before Ax was ready to answer.

"I don't fully know what it was. All I know is that those flames are hotter than yellow flames and can burn anything to crisps. I found her the first time after such a blast. I didn't see her creating it but I saw the outcome. She was unconscious in an alley. Around her laid five bodies and she was the only one there that had't been burned."

"So you assumed that she was the one creating the flames since she seemed to be immune?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes," was the answer. "And that is what saved us in the dungeon of the castle."

"Interesting." Gojyo said, sitting next to Hakkai. He had been listening too but not so in to it as Hakkai and Goku.

Sanzo was also in the room but he appeared to be sleeping. At least that is what he wanted them to think.

The next morning, Sanzo had woken up early and strode around town. The streets was calmer now even if they where not so much busy anyway. The monk still thought the low population of a town in this particular size was odd. The weather was gloomy and a huge dark cloud was coming in from the north. Sanzo gazed upon it, making plans of going back to the hotel and stay indoors till the cloud would pass through when he saw a life-sized figurine on a building wall. At first he didn't think much of it but the longer he looked at it the more familiar it became.

Sanzo tossed away the cigarette and turned his heel, going back to the hotel with swiftly steps.

As he came through the door of his room, he found Hakkai and Ax. The vampire looked tired like she had just woken up but she was all dressed and ready to head outside.

"Get the others," said Sanzo to Hakkai who looked back at the monk with a question mark over his head. Sanzo could clearly see his confused look. "Just do it."

Goku rubbed his eyes and whined about his lack of breakfast as he stumbled after the monk. Sanzo walked so fast it was hard to keep up. He never said why they had to come with him. Only to hurry and shut up about it.

Down the street they followed him till the monk stopped, causing the followers to bump in to each other.

"Oi! What gives..?" Gojyo started to say. He looked at Sanzo who gazed his eyes up at the building in front of them. The kappa followed the gaze. There was a statue merged into the wall that the monk was looking at. A woman displaying in the wall like she was coming through it, eyes shut and hands clapped together in a prayer. Gojyo looked at it for a few moments, not knowing why he was looking at it. Why was the monk so interested in it? Then his eyes went wide as he realized he had seen that face before.

"Is that…?" Goku started to say but couldn't finish the sentence.

"It looks like…" Hakkai whispered.

"Jivra?" Ax managed to say before she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Goku's eyes was big as plates. "She was here," he said and noticed Sanzo's narrowed eyes.

Sanzo blew out some smoke he had just inhaled from his newly lit cigarette. "Not was. Is. She's still here." Hakkai looked at the monk, fearing the rest of his explanation. "That is her," he said and pointed at the statue. _"Now I know why the merciful goddess was so keen to get us here... And why we needed to bring the vampire," _he thought.

Teu, the little dragon who had been searching for Jivra for days without seeing her, perked up in an instance. Her little noises of happiness made Ax turn to her. If she had any doubt about the statue being Jivra, they where now gone. If the little dragon got this reaction from the statue, then there was no way it was only stone.

She was standing in, what it looked like, a lake but it had no end. The only thing that existed around her was this ankle beep water and darkness. There was no shore nor sky or ground. Only the black surroundings and the water she stood in. Still she had to look around, wanting to see something other than blackness. A few moments had passed and still she hadn't seen anything but the dark. She placed her hand on her forehead as she lowered her head in a sigh. Her eyes caught on her own reflection in surprise. She didn't see herself in there. An old asian man looked back at her. Clad in armour that shimmered in green and blue. Under the surface of the water, Jivra could see a snake like shadow circling her.

"I greet thee, Jivra, little child of the north," Her attention where drawn from her reflection to the man who just spoke. He stood a few meters away. Clad in white robes and held a golden crown on his head.

He looked tall and seemed to be in his late forties. His arms was crossed inside his sleeves like a priest of the Buddha usually posed. His robes and accessories was like Sanzo's only he didn't have a scripture on his shoulders. Eyes gently shut but still he seemed to be able to see. His faint smile gave Jivra the impression of kindness.

"I haven't seen your face in many years," said Jivra. She noticed her voice lingered in the air, almost like an eco but still it was not. "Not since you died."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The man standing in front of Jivra smiled, sincerely so. He was pleased to see her but behind the smile he held a sad tone in his voice. "My dear. Do you remember who I am?"

Jivra hesitated a little. Not because she didn't remember, she could never forget this man. She was just a little stunned to see him. He was one of the last persons she was expecting to meet again...ever. She nodded respectfully at the priest. "Yes, I remember who you are, Miyoko Sanzo." Her eyes locked on his as she said his priesthood.

His smile grew a little. "It's been a long time since I saw you, my dear."

Jivra studied him and remembered the last time they spoke. She was a child then, around eight years old and the strange monk was fighting some odd looking people. A few years later, Jivra understood that those people the monk fought was demons from the same country Miyoko was from.

Her eyes travelled down to the water. There had been four demons that the monk was up against. Jivra had been scared and cried. She desperately wanted to help the monk but didn't knew how. That was the last she saw of him.

At that moment, her mind came to Goku when he had been running berserk. Jivra remembered she tried to help him but didn't know if she had succeeded. The brunette traced her hand above her heart. A vague memory of the wounds made itself known. Goku had clawed on her when she had grabbed his head.

"Miyoko Sanzo..." Jivra said softly and raised her gaze to look at the priest. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No," he answered. "But you have been sealed away from the world. Inside a cold stone of marble, your mind has been locked. It's a curse cast by a demon who for the present being, stays in the temple I once lived in."

Jivra narrowed her eyes, lightning seemed to appear as she was not afraid to show Miyoko Sanzo her feelings about her situation. Slowly, her anger rose and she barley looked at the priest. Words of venom came out as she spoke. "How do I brake the seal?"

With his shakujo in hand, Gojyo kicked open the boor to the main hall of the temple. He ran in ahead of the others to make sure there was no traps along the way. Sure there was no traps but guards was almost everywhere. They where all demons so he had no restriction to use as much force as possible to get through fast. Sanzo and Hakkai came running after Goku and Ax, who in turn took care of the remaining demons that Gojyo missed.

The vampire didn't show any of her opponents any mercy. The rage within here showed in her eyes as she snarled. Pupils sharp and narrow like a cat's. She sliced two demons at a time with the knifes in her hands. Blood soaking her as the arteries got cut. But she didn't cared.

Goku was more than happy to bust some skulls and brake even more bones, killing the demons that was standing in his way. They might think they could stop him but boy, they where mistaken. Nothing could stop the monkey when he was determine to get through.

Hakkai and Sanzo both killed the ones that broke free from their shield of fighting companions. Hakkai shooting his sunlight beams at them, casting a personal shield to avoid getting hit by throwing weapons and at times delivered a push at the demons that came close enough while Sanzo shot at everything that moved. Stopping only to reload his gun.

They ran through the corridors of the temple, getting closer and closer to the main hall where the statue maker was supposed to be. The one that was responsible for the current state Jivra was in.

"I see that you would like to kill me and eat me up but what I am saying to you is the truth. I cannot help you."

Kougaiji looked at the man in front of him. The demon smiled provocatively. He was dressed in nothing but pure silk and the pattern would be more suited for a woman than a man. And the demon couldn't stop stroking the fabric, which made it look like he was stroking himself.

Beside Kougaiji, stood a slightly taller demon, more buffed than the prince. Dokugakuji. He snarled at the man who spoke to his friend.

"All I demand is information about your skill of creating those statues, Korekuta," the prince said once more. "I know you're using human women, sealing them in marble. I want to know how it's done."

"Dear prince," the demon called Korekuta, said. "I whish not to tell you. I wouldn't want to have competition in my business." He smirked.

"Cut the crap," Dokugakuji said angrily.

"I don't want to learn how to do it, you moron," said the prince. "I have no interest in it. I just want the information to how it's done."

"Well, I can guess why you ask. Is it because of you dear old mother?" The smirk in his face quickly turned into a wicked smile and his eyes seamed to focus on the prince.

"It's not wise to test my patience, Korekuta," said Kougaiju with gritted teeth.

"Very well. I can tell you that the only one who can brake the seal is the one who cast it in the first place."

Suddenly the door opened by what it seemed to be an explosion and in rushed the Sanzo-party. They all stopped abruptly and looked at the three demons in the room. Eight eyes quickly hocked on the prince and his companion.

"YOU!?" said both Kougaiji and Dokugakuji.

"YOU!?" said Sanzo and the three demons by his sides.

"Who?" came a questioned voice from Ax.

*.*.*

Genjyo Sanzo glared at the demon in front of him as he held his gun aloft. Hatred leaked out from him in resentment he had for him after all those times they had fought each other. Goku matched Sanzo's glare as if to say 'try to hurt Sanzo and I'll hurt you' kind of way. Gojyo was between a smirk and a frown as he looked upon his older brother, Dokugakuji. Hakkai gave his trademark smile as he tried not to noticed the others reactions against the three demons in the room. Ax was confused but still furious.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sanzo-party?" Kougaiji asked between gritted teeth as he was furious about the interruption.

"Non of your business," Sanzo replied, matching Kougaiji's venomous tone.

"Ah ha ha," Hakkai interrupted the happy conversation. "We came to take back one of our own."

"What the hell are you talking about? All four are here..." Kougaiji said. "...plus one," he finished, looking at Ax.

"Plus two," Goku corrected.

"The statue in the town centre is one of ours," Ax brawled and pointer the sword tip towards the three demons, not knowing exactly who was responsible for Jivra's statue..ness.

Hakkai knew who was behind the statues since he had met Kougaiji and Dokugakuji in the past and with a light touch of his hand, guided Ax's sword tip to point at the demon he was unfamiliar with.

"We demand you to bring her back," said Gojyo and smacked his shakujo in his free hand a few times with a wide smirk. Looking tough enough to take all three of them on his own (witch, off course, would be an exaggeration).

"Demand? Demand!?" Korekuta laughed, more in light hysteria than in a mocking manner. "You are in no position to demand anything from me, you lousy half-demon! The only way for you to get your precious friend back is to buy her from me, and it will cost you plenty, I don't think you can afford it." He crossed his arms over his chest in superior, showing them all that he had the upper hand. He was in charged here.

"Shut up you piece of shit!" Ax shouted. "That woman was never yours to begin with so you have no right to `demand´ anything from us."

"I will have to inform you, Yasha, (Female demon) that I bought her fare and square from two travellers just a few days ago. She was in such a bad shape that she wouldn't have survived without my help and that makes her mine to do whatever I please. In fact, she was ugly by those bleeding wounds and beep cuts that I had to heal before I turned her into a statue. You all..." Korekuta pointed his finger on each of the Sanzo-party as he spoke, scanning them with his grey eyes. "...should thank me. She look so much better now and is at peace in her sleeping state, don't you agree? Why would you want to destroy her peaceful slumber by waking her up to face the cruel reality? What has she done to you to deserve such a punishment?"

Ax looked at Korekuta with horrified eyes.

"Don't fucking try to justify your crime" yelled Sanzo, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted together, causing his cigarette to cut in half.

Ax was surprised to hear Sanzo's words. She never had the impression that he cared before.. but since she woke up this morning...it seemed to her that he had shown concern in a way that made the vampire think he took it personally...no, she must had misread it. The mean monk was only taking his responsibility as a high priest.

"I gave her a gift of eternal beauty," Korekuta said to Sanzo. "She will be much happier now than she ever will be with you. Besides, I have reasons to believe that one of you where the one who tried to kill her." His eyes went to Goku. The men that had sold the woman to Korekuta had described the demon monster who attacked her and this little boy matched the description.

Gojyo and Hakkai glanced unwillingly at Goku who looked confused back at them. Ax saw it in the corner of her eye and turned her gaze to the monkey too, wondering why they looked at him. Did Korekuta speak the truth? If he looked at Goku when he said those words, could he be the one who wounded Jivra?

She shook her head to extinguish the thoughts. "Enough bullshit!" she screamed, getting impatience. "I know Jivra being a free spirit. She hates being locked up. Release her immediately!"

The vampire launched. Crossing the floor to get to the stone demon to tare him many more cuts than would fit in his frame. Her pupils turned sharp and her vision blurred everything around her except for the demon she wanted to kill. Korekuta was the only shape she could see clearly. Her hearing blocked everything except the demon's heartbeats.

The sun was beginning to set. The twilight shading the sky in gold and the darkness started falling over the town. It would have been peaceful and pretty if it wasn't for the war that went on. The towns people had suddenly turned their attention to the temple and where now attacking the visitors who came running out from there. Goku was the first one to kill one of them and watched with big surprised eyes as the attacker turned to dust.

"Whut..?

Gojyo came up to him and swung his chain around to slice another man in half and he too turned into dust. "They are not real!" yelled Sanzo as he came running after them and shot a few more. "Kill them all!"

Goku and Gojyo looked at each other and shared a smirk. Then they turned to their enemy and vaporized everyone they came in contact with.

Hakkai came running after Sanzo, giggling as he passed him. The green eyed man had a few of those fake towns people behind him. At first he didn't have the heart to kill them but when he had reached the first buildings of the town after the temple stairs, he started to fend back. It was easy to kill the people coming at him but those who managed to come close enough without getting hit was able to score a powerful hit with legs and fists. Some even had weapons in hand. Who would have thought that creations who was so easily killed could land a damaging strike?

Hakkai had to retreat after a few minuets. He had too many people to fend off so running a little now and then gave him more time. But the more he ran, the further away he got from his companions...

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji came running after the Sanzo-party from the temple. Both was looking for Korekuta who had fled the temple when Ax launched herself at him. The demon prince was not sure what to think of all this. Normally he would join in the fight to defeat Goku. It was one of his goals he was aiming for, but now he wasn't sure if he should go for it...or if he even wanted to.

He was considering what the monk and his companions had said. Why they had interrupted the prince and Korekuta's conversation. They where here to take back what was theirs and according to the woman, it was another companion. Had she been kidnapped by the demon of stone? The prince jumped and landed on the rooftop of one of the buildings near the town centre. Dokugakuji soon came after. Kougaiji was looking at the statues scattered around. All of them was of pretty human females and one of them had to be the Sanzo-party's companion.

"You think it's that one?" asked Dokugakuji and nodded in the direction he was looking at. The prince followed the gaze and saw the newest addition of the statues. The praying woman in the wall. With her eyes shut and her hands clapped together. She truly looked peaceful like this but the prince couldn't help but to feel compassion towards his enemies. Their friend reminded him of the sealed demon woman the prince had so often gazed upon for hundreds of years. He had talked to her like a lover, wishing for her to come alive...

That was it. The prince took a deep breath as he decided he would side with his enemies in this matter. He would help them. At that moment, Kougaiji saw in the corner of his eye Korekuta jumping on the rooftop not too far away from where he was standing. The stone demon ran across the roof and hopped to the next one. After him came the redheaded female. She sprinted across and jumped after him, screaming in fury.

"Give me my daughter back you lousy low-life!"

Kougaiji looked at her, eyes big as diner plates. Daughter? The woman sealed away from the world in a beep sleep was this woman's daughter? How was that possible? They looked like they where in the same age...

With his guardian behind him, Kougaiji ran after the woman who was chasing the stone demon.

Ax felt the sun setting behind her and felt confident it would disappear behind the mountains in a few seconds. She stopped.

3... 2... 1... The sun disappeared behind the horizon. The prince saw the sunlight on her back turn into shadows and at that moment, her body grew. The change was swiftly as the redhead didn't have any time to spare. Kougaiji halted in an instant when he saw the monstrous figure in front of him. Dokugakuji was chocked as well and grabbed the prince protectively.

The white maeth roared, spread it's massive wings and took off in such a speed that the demons behind it almost missed the move. It charged at Korekuta but he managed to dodge the attack. The bat-like creature doubled back in a U-turn and charged again. The demon however jumped off the roof and landed ungracefully on the ground. As he collected himself, brushing off dust from his clothes, the maeth came at him again and this time, managed to knock the demon to the ground.

"Don't do it!" shouted Kougaiji and sprinted to the edge of the roof to jump down. He landed more gracefully than Korekuta had. "Don't do it," he said again. He rose both his hands to show the creature that he meant no harm. The monster's face looked at the prince and then down at the demon it held captive.

"Kou!?" Not knowing what had come over the prince to run towards the white bat, Dokugakuji ran after but he stayed at the edge of the roof. Fearing that the surprise of his sudden appearance would spook the white creature and it might attack his lord.

She transformed back to her human-like form, eyes sharp like a predator, she looked at Kougaiji before she locked her gaze on Korekuta. Her face was twisted in anger and resentment but the prince knew it was not towards him. She hated the one she was pinning to the ground. She brought out her sword and held it's tip at Korekuta's throat. She wanted to rip him apart.

"Wait!" Kougaiji stopped her before she moved for the kill. Her eyes didn't leave the stone demon but she froze her movements as the prince had hoped she would. He turned his words to the demon. "Unless you want her to kill you, I suggest you do what she wants."

Korekuta looked at her eyes and saw the promise they told that she would indeed kill him if he refused to brake the seal. He knew he had hurt her badly and he just had to smile. She recognised it as a way of mocking her and that raged her even more. As she was about to slice the demon's throat, Kougaiji moved in quickly and stopped her.

"No!" she screamed as the prince demon took her away from Korekuta. He made her drop her sword and held her tightly.

Dokugakuji finally jumped down from the roof and with his sword in hand, threatened Korekuta to death if he dared to move.

"Let me go!" Ax roared. "I want to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Moron!" Kougaiji shouted back at her "That demon is the only one who can bring your daughter back."

Ax stopped to struggle against the prince when she heard his words and looked in to his eyes in shock. So many things in that sentence gave her much to think about. Had she really called her daughter?

Kougaiji let a few moments pass, giving the woman some time to let his words sink in. Ax didn't know how to respond...

"I called her daughter? I haven't called her that in ten years." By the look on her face, Kougaiji could see that she was in shock so he released her from his hold. She looked straight ahead, ignoring what was going on around her. Her sharp pupils now turning back to round. She turned to the prince. "She will never wake up." Dokugakuji could now see that the woman was a vampire and now understood the deal with calling the praying woman for daughter and figured that Kougaiji had figured out the same thing. "I watched her grow up. I helped raising her. She was like a daughter to me. She can't be dead."

"She's not dead," Kougaiji said.

"If she never wakes up, she might as well be dead!"

"Korekuta can still bring her back."

"But he wont. He refuses. He smiles mockingly by the pleasure that it hurts me." The red head pointed her finger at the stone demon on the ground.

"_I know exactly how you feel," _thought Kougaiji and clenched his teeth together.

"Kou! Look out!" Dokugakuji suddenly screamed and brought both the prince and the vampire's attention.

A blast of energy had been summoned by an unknown source and it was coming towards the vampire. Ax turned around towards it, not knowing how to dodge it. Kougaiji used his quick speed to swiftly get Ax out of the way. The blast barley missed it's target but the explosion it caused knocked the demon prince and Ax to their knees. Dokugakuji had more luck to block the wave and remained standing.

"What the hell..." Ax said loudly.

"Doku!" Kougaiji said.

"I'm on it." Dokugakuji ran to the direction the blast came from to eliminate whoever created it. Let that be a lesson to not blast his lord.

"Hey, you filthy piece of scum!" a dark voice could be heard before Ax managed to understand what just happened. "Get your nasty demon-hands off of her!"

Gojyo send the half moon of his shakujo towards the prince, who still leaned over the redhead in protection, deliberately missing him by a few centimetres just to avoid the risk of hurting Ax. Kougaiji tossed the vampire aside as he rushed to his feet.

"Aah!" she screamed. Ax didn't appreciated the toss but looking at the prince and the kappa...she didn't understand the relationship between them but got the sense they where not best friends. Kougaiji seemed nice to her and yet...he was hostile to Gojyo.

However, she had no time to consider either of them as she looked over at Korekuta. He tried to sneak away now that he had no eyes looking at him. Or so he thought.

Before any of them managed to do anything, a loud crack rang through the town followed by dead silence. It made them all jump in surprise. The dead silence almost made them feel like they all had gone deaf. Their attention was drawn towards the praying woman. Jivra

A huge visible crack was showing across her face. A glow was coming from behind it...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Oh my god!" said Ax loudly when she saw the huge crack on Jivra's face.

It started on the left side of her forehead, came across the face and ended on her right cheekbone. The pleasant blue light was sipping through the opening as if it wanted to escape.

The vampire ran off, jumping on the nearest rooftop and ran across it to the next one to get as close as she dared. She got a better view from there. Gojyo and Kougaiji almost missed her as they where shocked of the turn of events. Gojyo jumped up to the roof, following Ax. The prince was about to follow but stopped for a second to look at Korekuta. The stone demon's mind seemed to be somewhere else but Kougaiji didn't cared. He grabbed the demon and took him with him up to the roof.

More cracks appeared on the praying woman though the sound was not as loud as the first one had been. Shards of the marble fell to the ground as more and more cracks appeared. Larger, wider and faster.

Sanzo and Goku was on the ground right in front of the statue. The fake towns people had coming at them in grate numbers, more than Sanzo first thought by the impression he got of the popularity when they first had arrived. One after the other had been turned to dust as Goku had killed everyone that came at him, while he was protecting the monk. Now the towns people had stopped moving the moment the loud crack had been heard. Goku looked at the statue with big surprised eyes and his jaw dropped. At first, the thought someone blew some sort of explosives at the wall but he could see now that it was not true.

The statue was breaking.

Like pealing the shell off an egg, the marble was falling of the statue. The blue light was revealed as half the face was exposed. It looked like the skin was made out of the light. The marble that fell off the woman, landed in a pile on the ground and she suddenly opened her eyes. She separated her hands to shake off the remaining stone on her and she fell from the wall.

Goku had to take a step back even if he was standing several meters away. The woman landed gracefully on the ground without impact. It was like she was floating to her landing. The bright light coming from her was soft and did not blinded any eyes. Sanzo could clearly see her facial markings.

Korekuta had healed her wounds perfectly, there was not telling that she even had them. The dress he had given her was worthy of a goddess. It was made from white silk with a slight hind of purple and silver-like patterns flowed with the wind. Her hair stood out the most. It was no longer brown, it was white and partly gathered in a beautiful hairdo but still let most lye against the back like a waterfall, and her fringe still framed her face. She had golden earrings and necklace, bracelets on both her upper arms, lower arms and her ankles, rings on her fingers and one on her toe. Her sandals had high heals and was laced around her legs up to her knees.

Ax knew that Jivra hated pretty dresses and would be sooooo pissed when she realises what she was wearing. "And you said the stone demon was the only one who could bring her back," Ax said in triumph and slapped Kougaiji's chest in a friendly manner with the back of her hand.

Kougaiji saw it but he could not believe it. "She just broke her own seal," he said astonished.

"That's my girl." The vampire smiled, proud to her bones.

The vampire watched as her friend walked forward. She moved slowly and both the dress and her hair was caught in a soft wind that no one else felt. One of the fake towns people fired a gun blaster at her. It hit her in the shoulder and the force of the blow made her side follow. But it didn't bothered her. It was like she barely felt it. As a result, the young woman looked at the man and rose her arm towards him. She snapped her fingers and fire appeared in her palm. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she send the fire away towards the man and burned him to dust. She repeated the finger snapping to make more flames for the rest of the nearby standing towns folk, turning them all to dust.

"NO! Impossible!" Korekuta screamed, looking furiously at the woman. His statue was ruined.

Jivra's head turned his direction, eyes blank and glowing. The corner of her lips curled in to a light evil smirk. "Do you think you could get rid of me that easily?" she asked but to Ax and the Sanzo-party, the voice sounded different. It was not hers.

Korekuta looked at the woman in surprise. "That voice...I know that voice. Show yourself...Miyoko Sanzo!" he scolded.

Sanzo looked at Jivra's direction. A Sanzo priest? He had never heard that name before but then again, it was rare that he knew anything about the other Sanzos. It was possible that this Miyoko was one of them.

A wider smile crocked Jivra's lips. "Is this better?" A figure slowly appeared in front of the woman. Transparent of mist like a ghost. A Sanzo priest with a golden crown on his head, the wail and his robes was almost completely invincible as the white colour could not completely manifest for the eye. His black hair appeared more grey than his age would tell but still people would figure it was supposed to be pure black. Sanzo figured it was because he could not materialise that his colours seemed more pail than they should. The Sanzo priest called Miyoko held his arms in the sleeves of his robes. His eyes was shut closed.

Sanzo and the others looked at the ghostly image, few of them with a slight tremble in their breaths.

"How is it possible?" You where supposed to die thirteen years ago!" Korekuta said with a said tremble in his voice.

"I am dead, Korekuta." said Miyoko, his voice was out of sync with his lips and sounded like an eco. The Sanzo-party was familiar with this. Jivra had used that skill before...but neither of them believed that the young woman was doing this on her own. It was the ghost. "I know it was you who send those assassins after me. They chased me even off country."

"I had too. I couldn't let you find that child," said the stone demon, spitting venom.

"Because that child could bring back an old friend." Miyoko smiled. His face was calm and looked gentle. Which annoyed the stone demon.

Korekuta glared at the ghostly figure. "Teme," was the only answer he could give.

"I was send away by the gods in the temple of the rising sun to find a child, born with two souls. One of which, a soul spirit of a dragon. For some reason, you didn't want the dragon to return home." Miyoko paused briefly as he was revealing the story of his quest. He spoke mostly for the spectators rather than to Korekuta. "You send four assassins after me in hope that they would kill me before I found that child."

The more Ax heard, the more she recollected the night in the alley. When she found the eight year old girl passed out and surrounded by five burned bodies. One of them must have been the priest. She briefly gasped and took a hold on the two men standing on each side of her. Gojyo noticed and without looking, he gave her a supporting hand in return. Kougaiji, however, looked at her, questioning her actions before returning his gaze to the ghost again.

"But..." Miyoko held up his index finger as he continued. A wicked smirk appeared in his face that was directly pointed at Korekuta. "Your assassins killed me one day to late." Korekuta gasped. After so many years without a single sign of Miyoko or the dragon-soul, he assumed the monk had been killed before he had found the child. "I found the child eight years after I left the temple, only one day before your assassins caught up to me."

The stone demon and the other spectators looked at the woman. They all came to the same conclusion Ax already had figured. Jivra was the child Miyoko was talking about. Korekuta was more surprised than the others. He sincerely thought the child who would carry two souls was supposed to be a boy.

The young woman gave out a light gasp as something happened inside of her. The vampire's grip on Gojyo and Kougaiji's arms tightened.

"What's happening to her?" she asked.

Jivra gasped again, louder this time and then screamed, falling to the ground on her knees. She seemed to be in pain. Goku moved to run to her but Sanzo stopped him by grabbing his cloak and slightly moved to the side, making sure that they were not in direct line of fire. Ax had the same idea as Goku. She moved in to help her friend but both Gojyo and Kougaiji stopped her.

Hunched over, Jivra tried to win over the pain. Her arms hugging her middle like she was experiencing cramps in her stomach. In a way, she did but the pain didn't come from her middle. It came from her heart, even around her heart. It was spreading further to go deeper inside of her that would possibly tear her apart.

"JIV!" screamed the vampire in terror and broke herself free from Gojyo and Kougaiji. She ran to the edge of the roof and jumped down to the ground. Gojyo followed her and managed to tackle her before she came to close to the young woman. "Get off me, kappa!" she screamed, trying to wriggle herself free. "She needs me."

Gojyo didn't say anything, he just held her down, keeping her from coming closer to Jivra. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was about to happen and it would be wise to stay away. Kougaiji stayed on the roof, still making sure that the stone demon wouldn't go anywhere. That and the prince wanted to have a good view of the display. Like a royalty would have his private balcony at an Opera. Dokugakuji had just come back to stand by the prince's side.

Out from Jivra's back, a figure emerged itself. Another back of another creature. Transparent it was but still had a strong colour of blue. The scales shimmered between ocean blue and seaweed green, the hair on it's back was the same but darker. Though it didn't shimmered, it glistened. The back rose high and was determined to look like the body of a snake. Larger and longer it grew as it continued to emerge. Meter by meter, till a massive leg came out and placed it's colossal foot with five claws next to the woman with a thump that made the ground move.

Ax and Gojyo's attention went to the claws. Ax had never felt so scared for her little angel before, not since the two of them had escape from the opera house with most of clan De Villion after them. Gojyo shrugged back an inch, surprised as he was for seeing such a massive creature coming out from such a small frame. That woman was about the same height as Goku but her body was smaller and delicate. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji was equally frightened. Dokugakuji quickly grabbed the prince's shoulder as he felt the power of the creature.

Goku didn't know how to react. Either be frightened and scared for his friend and the massive creature he knew nothing about, or be major impressed. Sanzo was surprised. Deep inside, his heart skipped several beats but he tried very hard not to let it show. He had never suspected that something like this would happen.

Another colossal foot with five claws came out on the other side of the body and landed with a thump on the ground. Now that two legs was supporting the body, the creature could bring the rest of it's lower body out of the little woman, who still screamed in pain as she felt like her soul was being ripped in two.

Two more feet came out, the creature's hind legs setting on the ground almost at the same time. The tremble made it hard for the spectators to stay on their feet. The tip of the creature's tale rapidly wiped back and forth as it extended in it's full length and wrecked buildings in it's way.

Jivra screamed louder. As loud as she could when a phantom-like face appeared in hers. It's two long whiskers moved around slowly. Big threatening red eyes looked straight at Korekuta still forming in front of the demon. A long tongue in it's mouth between big sharp teeth, horns on the top of it's head, black in colour.

Gojyo rose to his knees at the sight and brought Ax with him. Embracing her as she still tried to brake free from him. She didn't know what to do if she came lose but she felt like she had to be there, next to Jivra. As the massive dragon left it's human host, Jivra fell flat to the ground in exhaustion. The glowing effect on her skin faded away and returned to normal. She didn't move.

"Jiv...?" Her voice trembled and tears came from the vampires eyes. She didn't cared about the creature, she only cared how her friend was. Was she going to survive this?

The dragon raised it's massive head to the air, looking at the ground in front of him. The red eyes locked at the demon Korekuta who was frozen on the spot. He tried to call for help but most of the fake towns people that occupied the town had turned into dust. The side of the dragon's mouth curled as he growled. Saliva escaping and dripped to the ground but since it was a spirit, it didn't leave a puddle. He raised one of his front feet off the ground, spreading his claws wide and swooped it at Korekuta. The prince and Dokugakuji managed to jump off the roof and out of the way before the dragon's claw touched them. Korekuta was the only one who got hit. The claw went right through him. the stone demon remained standing where he was, seemingly without any visible harm. Suddenly he fell, off the roof and collapsed dead on the ground. The dragon had taken the stone demon's tainted soul to himself.

Gojyo shrugged back, worried that the dragon would take him or his friends too. Though he secretly hopping that the dragon would take Kougaiji. The prince and Dokugakuji shrugged back also. They were not sure if the dragon soul would take them too or leave them alone. They didn't have to worry though. The dragon was only after the demon who had taken the town.

"AAAAAH!" Attention was brought to her by all of the spectators. The vampire's eyes widened, the pupils had shrunk in panic and tears was falling down her cheeks "Her heart...her heart just stopped!" All eyes went to the body near the dragon. She was...dead?

"Oh my," said Miyoko and turned to the dragon. "Takeshi Ryuu, would you mind do me a favour before you go?" The dragon spirit, who was about to turn away, looked at him. "Could you please hold her up for me."

Takeshi Ryuu was the dragon spirit's name. The Sanzo-party had heard it before. In the cave...Right before Goku and Jivra had disappeared in to the darkness... "I believe I know what you want to do, Miyoko Sanzo," said Takeshi.

Sanzo recognised the voice from before and so did his companions, Ax as well. **He** must have been the one who owned the inferno skill. It must have been the dragon spirit who had killed the incubus back then, using Jivra's body.

"You shouldn't do it. She wasn't suppose to survive." Takeshi turned around, leaving the body of Jivra and pointed his nose to the temple. He wanted to go home.

Ax screamed after Jivra when she heard the conversation between the monk and the dragon. She couldn't believe her ears when Takeshi said to leave the girl dead. She pleaded with a voiceless cry to please bring her back.

Miyoko lowered his head in respect. "Is this really how you wish to return? Knowing that you had discarded your host like trash just so you could return to heaven. Do you really want to live with the knowledge that you cared so little for someone who had cared so much for you?"

Takeshi turned back to the monk. Angry at first but understood the point Miyoko was making and nodded as he agreed to help. One of the dragon's fu Manchu moved towards Jivra's body. It made a snapping motion and Jivra rose a few inches off the ground. The body looked like a ragdoll by the way it hanged in the air till the dragon made another snapping move with his fu Manchu. Jivra's back straightened and her head held high.

"What is he doing, Sanzo?" asked Goku. To him this looked liked an execution. Genjyo Sanzo stared at the ghost in disbelief. He held Goku tightly, mostly unintentionally. He had forgotten that he was still holding him.

"You must be Genjyo Sanzo," Miyoko said as he turned his head towards the monk. Sanzo jerked at the mention of his name. Miyoko just smiled. "A friend of mine spoke highly of you, but back then, your name was something else." Not until now did the ghost open his eyes and revealed the golden colour of them.

"_He__'__s a heretic,__"_Sanzo thought and glared. Goku let out a light gasp.

"Stop abusing her body," Goku pleated. He thought it was horrible to see Jivra like that. And if he was disgusted to see it, then he would not want to imagine how Ax felt. Indeed the vampire was in pain to see it. If her friend really was dead then she wanted her body to be treated with dignity. Not like a toy.

"I believe there was a reason to why **I** was chosen to look for the child," said Miyoko to the monkey. "Because I hold Uten, the scripture of Life and Existence." He held out his hand and the said scripture Sanzo had found in Jivra's pack landed in Miyoko's palm.

The spectators looked up to the sky and saw Hakuryu, Teu and Artemis who had apparently been carrying the scripture and waited nearby for the right moment to give to Miyoko. The monk turned his back and started chanting, speaking words in Chinese only the high priest of a Sanzo would know.

Standing in the shadows, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji looked at the scripture. Up until now they had thought Uten had been in the tower of their home. How could it be here if it was supposed to be there?

"Kou," whispered Dokugakuji. "What is going on?"

The prince watched, like Sanzo and the others, as the scripture slowly lifted itself from Miyoko's hand and started to unroll itself. Kougaiji's hands whitened as he clenched them together in fists. He was frustrated. He knew he couldn't just rush over to the ghost and take the Uten.

"If that is Uten the ghost is holding, then I think he is attempting to bring the woman back to life," said Kougaiji.

"What? Is that even possible?"

"By the looks of it, yes." He himself could hardly believe that someone could be brought back from the dead even with the help of Uten. Perhaps the girl wasn't truly dead yet.

As the ghost was chanting, Takeshi turned his nose to the temple again. His duty here was done. He could now go home. He rose his massive body of the ground and like a snake he slithered up and down in the air to the temple and disappeared in through the entrance.

Goku looked curious after him. Didn't he want to stay and see what would happen? How cold of him.. Then the monkey's body jerked. Sanzo felt it and looked down on him. And he started to wonder why the hell he was still holding the little bugger. He quickly let go.

"Hey, here's a thought," said Goku. "Where is Hakkai?"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. That's right, he hadn't seen Hakkai in a while. Where could he be? "Gojyo!" Sanzo shouted to the kappa. "Hakkai is missing. You and Goku look for him."

Gojyo hesitated for a few seconds since he wanted to keep an eye on Ax but Sanzo insisted that he would go. Ax would not be harmed if she followed Sanzo's orders. Of course, Ax would not want to follow orders from the mean monk but she gave Gojyo her word that she wouldn't cause any problems. So Gojyo ran off to look for Hakkai together with Goku.

As they rounded the corner, Jivra opened her eyes and made a loud gasp. It was like she took her first beep breath in a long time.

Ax screamed in delight as she saw the young woman's beautiful blue eyes. However, she wasn't happy for long. Almost immediately after Jivra awakened, Miyoko send off the fully unrolled scripture a few meters away. The Sanzo ghost made a gesture with his arms and the scripture darted right at the young woman like an arrow.

"My apologies but this must be done," said Miyoko.

Right at her heart it pierced, through her body and came out on the other side. Blood was spilled and stained the dress she was wearing. Right when the scripture came through, it burned up in mid air. Jivra took the blow without sounding a scream. Her face looked like she had difficulties to understand what just happened. Her eyes widened but her pupils was small in chock. The force of the blow loosened the hold that made the body hover in the air and she fell backwards to the ground.

"JIVRA!" Ax screamed on the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could to her beloved friend.

Genjyo Sanzo's hole body twitched when he saw the scripture burn into nothing. He couldn't believe it was gone. The Scripture was GONE! Uten was no more. How could the ghost let it happen? He couldn't understand why the Sanzo ghost would do such a thing and how come the scripture's writing was gone right before it burned? Sanzo looked around, Miyoko was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished.

Sanzo ran to where Jivra laid on the ground. The vampire had already reached her and was about to lift the unconscious girl into her arms but the monk stopped her. He wanted to check her wounds. What caught his eyes first was the wound the scripture caused. It had hit Jivra's heart directly with an incredible accuracy and yet the girl was not dead. In fact, the heart's beating seemed very strong. Sanzo could clearly see the wound was closing. Almost like he was witnessing a really fast healing.

Poof and it was completely gone.

He turned her carefully around just enough so he could see the back, and it was the same as the front, blood stained the area but the wound was gone. Astonished, he laid her down on her back again. Sanzo looked at Ax and she looked back at him. He almost wanted to ask if this was normal but judging the look on the vampire's face he knew that she was just as clueless as him.

The monk sighed and rose from the ground. He was not needed here so he turned his attention to where he had last seen Kougaiji and his gorilla. Nothing. They where no longer there. Sanzo scanned the area with his eyes but the demon prince and his lifeguard was nowhere to be seen.

"_Just as good,__"_thought Sanzo. He hated those two and wouldn't want to talk to either of them anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ax looked at the sleeping figure in front of her. She was almost scared to move and make a noise that would wake her friend up. She knew Jivra to be a light sleeper. She would wake by the slightest noise made from a tiny bird or a hiss from a snake. It was an ability of defence, she had said to the vampire. But now.. Ax had made a few noises now and then but Jivra had still not woken up.

Ax just smiled, happy that her dearest friend was able to get her well earned sleep after all that had happened. And it gave the redhead the opportunity to whisper to her rather than think silently to herself what she needed to say.

"I forgive you," she said softly with a smile. "I forgive you for not telling me the true reason why you needed to go to china. I forgive for not telling me about the scripture you had...I forgive you because that is what you would hade done if our roles had been in reverse. I forgive you..." Her voice started to brake in a sob. "I forgive you for everything if you could please forgive me. I know I haven't been to any use. You are the one who has always been there for me. You are the one who keep saving me from troubles." She took a beep breath and continued. "I have been pretty much useless, haven't I? I promise to be better. I will be stronger. I will try harder. I will do better than my best to protect you in the future. I will protect you so this sort of thing will never happen to you again."

She almost started to cry but she had promised herself that she wouldn't. Too many tears had fallen from her eyes lately that she got tired of being so weak. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to look over her friend till she got too tired. Then she would go to her own bed and sleep the rest of the night.

-.-.-

"Can you see me?" a voice asked from the darkness. Jivra looked around her but didn't see anyone. The voice was female but she didn't recognised it.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Jivra and continued to search for the one who spoke.

"I am a princess from the north." A figure appeared in front of Jivra. Her yellow eyes twinkled from an unknown source of light, she had a white and grey dress with black details that reminded Jivra of medieval times. Her hair was brown and gathered in two wavy pigtails. Two black horns crowned her head. "My name is Tindra," she smiled. "but you know me under a different name."

Jivra looked first at the girl's horns. In a way they looked familiar. She then eyed the rest of the girl and notices a difference on her arms. Her left arm, even hidden under the billowed sleeve, Jivra could still see that it was deformed. Her eyes widened and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Teu?"

The girl jumped and clapped her hands together. "Oh I knew you would figure it out," she said happily. Jivra raised an eyebrow as she thought the princesses behaviour was odd in a situation like this. "Oh come on, you used to be much more fun to be with."

Jivra looked confused. "What?"

"You used to be taller too."

Ok, Jivra was starting to get more confused and when that happened, her temper would lose it. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologised Tindra. "I have a story for you." The girl turned around and waved her right arm in a big circle. An image appeared like a screen in front of them.

Jivra was a little mesmerized by it and had to come closer. The image was of a woman with white long hair, crowned with a winged diadem in metal, blue eyes and she looked tall. Her features made her look older. A grown adult but that was not the reason why Jivra grew an interest in her. It was her facial markings. They looked so familiar to her own. A three petal flower on her forehead and three spots under each of her eyes.

"Is that..my mother?"

Tindra giggled. "No. Her name was Elenya," she said and pointed at the image. "A valkyrie who was unfortunate to get in the middle of a war here in the west six hundred years ago. She was a pacifist so I don't know how or why she ended up in the middle of the battlefield." She took a short pause. "However, she tried to save a dragon, a friend to us in the north, named Takeshi Ryuu but as they retreated, both died by the end of a spear. The one holding it was an incubus.. Oh you know him. You met in that cave.." Jivra gave Tindra a meaning look in her face as the princess was starting to trail off the subject. "Oh right, moving on. With her last breath, Elenya gave Takeshi a promise that she would bring him home one day."

Jivra started to tense up. The more she heard of the story Tindra told, the more nervous she got.

"She has now fulfilled her promise. Elenya was you." Jivra slightly gasped as she inhaled. She looked at the princess who smiled back at her with friendly happy eyes. "I'm proud of you for doing that and I can now leave you without any regrets." Tindra waved her arm and the screen disappeared.

"Tindra..." Jivra started to say. Addressing the princess by her name felt wrong. "Your highness. What was Elenya...I mean I..She.." She didn't know exactly how to form this. At the end, she chose to use the term as in third person. "What was Elenya to you?"

Tindra didn't mind Jivra calling herself that. She understood she woudn't be able to see the valkyrie as herself when she had no memory of her past life. "She was a dear friend. One I always could rely on."

The princess looked to her side. Jivra didn't understand what she was doing as she watched her face change expression from happy to a slight sad one. "The dawn is near. You will soon wake up."

Jivra nodded. "Will I remember this when I do?"

Tindra shock her head. "I'm afraid not. This will only be as a dream you can not remember."

"Then why did you tell me all of this?"

The princess smiled, if only a sad one. "I carried this secret for so long. I needed to lighten my heart."

-.-.-

The sun was shining brightly this early morning. Strong and warm. Ax loved the sun beams on her face. She stood by the open window and let her skin get warm. She felt at ease when she did. The gift of sunlight tolerance was the best gift she had ever received.

She looked to her left. There stood the bed Jivra was sleeping in. The vampire couldn't believe her friend was still sleeping but she didn't cursed it either. This had been the first when Ax had woken up before her and she was amused by it. The vampire smile.

A knock on the door made Ax turn her attention away from both her friend and the window. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and a smiling Hakkai peeked in. He had been hurt the night before and was now recovering from the injuries. He had a bandage around his head and his arm had been splintered and wrapped. He was being a naughty boy as he shouldn't be out off bed yet.

"Hakkai, go back to bed," said Ax. "You are not well enough to wander about."

Despite her words, Hakkai came in to the room and sat down on Ax's bed. He would have chosen a chair but the bed stood closest to the door. "I just wanted to see how miss Jivra was doing... And you.

"We are both fine. Now go back to bed. We should take care of you for once." Another knock on the still opened door sounded and Goku's childish happy face peeked in. Ax crossed her arms at the sight. "How many of you are behind that door?" she asked and another head popped into view. Gojyo's.

"There is another one, hiding behind me," said the kappa teasingly and pointed a thumb. "All grumpy and..." Gojyo received a hard whack from a paper fan on his head. "Ow! Dude, that freakin' hurt!"

"Shut up. I barely touched you," said Sanzo. He sounded bored.

"Come in, all of you," the vampire sighed with a giggle.

Goku pushed the door opened and ran in, followed by Gojyo and Sanzo. Goku ran straight to Jivra's bed, landing on it after a short leap and bent low to place his ear above her heart to listen to the beats.

"I can hear it," he said excited. "Wow, it's really strong."

A hand suddenly grabbed the monkey's hair and pulled him up from Jivra's chest. Goku looked at one pair of angry blue eyes. "Get off me," she said.

Goku shrugged back slightly. "I didn't know you where awake."

"Oh? So what else do you do when I'm asleep you little monkey?" Jivra sat up, glaring at him in fury.

Goku's cheeks blushed red in an instant. He mumbled hurtful, turning away from her and was about to get out of the bed but she stopped him by grabbing him again. This time she took a hold of his collar.

"Wait!" Both looked surprised at each other. Goku because of her sudden halt and she because she just remembered how he looked like the last time she saw him. "Your diadem. It's back," she said. "...I can't believe it worked.." The last thing she had remembered was seeing Goku as a rabid demon beast, coming at her with claws held high to slice her open. Now he was back to his old self, with a big friendly smile and the eyes of a child.

Goku grew a wide smile and instantly launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the stunned woman, hugging her tightly.

"Goku..." Jivra said, gasping for air. "..too tight... Too tight!"

-.-.-

Jivra stood next to the table, holding her cowboy hat in her hands. She wearing her black shirt and brown pants. The clothes she felt most comfortable in and silently smiled at the knowledge that the kimono had been tattered beyond recognition and was now missing. She had also thrown away the dress Karakuta had provided her to ware as a statue, much to Ax's disappointment. It was such a pretty dress but she quickly changed her mind when she saw Jivra's 'I-kill-you' glare.

It had only been a few minuets since she had woken up. Both Ax and Hakkai had asked her to rest some more but Jivra had refused. Typical her, always had to do the opposite of what people told her. The vampire and the green-eyed man suspected that she found it amusing.

She was curious of the town they where in. Ever since she was little, this was the place she had tried to get to. Just as she was ready to go outside, her mind had kept her from moving. Memories of Miyoko Sanzo swirled in her mind. He should have been here. She hadn't noticed it when she woke up but now that the Sanzo-party and Ax was out of the room, the silence made her regard what she just had been through.

She didn't feel like herself anymore. Something had changed. Something that made her feel empty. Miyoko had told her before he died that she was carrying a soul within her. Not just her own. The soul was homesick and the priest had asked the little girl if she wanted to help it home. She had agreed but before Miyoko felt comfortable with taking the child, he had told her to prepare to give her life for the homesick soul. He knew that the dragon's soul had melded with the child's and the separation could kill her.

Jivra figured, by the empty feeling she now had, that she had succeeded with bringing the dragon home but she couldn't figure out how or why she was still alive.

A knock on the door brought Jivra back. She jumped slightly but turned to face it and called. "Yes?"

Sanzo entered. He had his robes hanging on his hips. He usually wore them like that when he was in a relaxing state. His face showed no particular emotions, just his regular angry annoyance. "You and I need to talk," he said with a deep voice. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Goku rushed in with a big smile on his face.

"Oi, Sanzo, Jivra. Wanna play cards?"

A clear visible tic could be seen around Sanzo's temple. He instantly got annoyed by the monkey who so rudely interrupted.

"Uh..?" Jivra was taken aback by Goku's sudden appearing and before she got the chance to respond, the monkey boy had grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the common room of the inn. As she passed Sanzo in the drag, she saw the look in his eyes. At first he held his head slightly tilted down as to deliberately create shadows to hide his eyes but he rose his head just as Jivra passed him. Letting her see his gaze before both she and Goku went through the door.

She raised an eyebrow. That look he gave her. Sanzo seemed very angry and annoyed. Well, what else is new? But Jivra thought she saw something else in his eyes. Something she wasn't able to put her finger on.

Eh. Probably nothing of the ordinary. She mentally shrugged her shoulders and let Goku drag her out while the monk came stalking after.

In the common room, the three others where already sitting by the table, waiting for Goku to come with Sanzo and Jivra. Hakuryuu and Artemis was also there. But Teu was not. After a couple of minuets in the card game it was still silent between Sanzo and Jivra. The only talking that went on was by the others regarding the game. At first Jivra was glad of the silence but after glancing at Sanzo's direction she just had to brake it just to get it over with.

"Well Genjyo." He peeked at her. "You said you wanted to talk."

A puff of smoke came from his cigarette as he exhaled roughly. "You never told me what you are," said Sanzo and lowered his hand that held the cards, eyes fixed on her. "..but I figured it out." Jivra froze slightly, shifting one card in her hand to a different position to line them up in a specific order. "You're a nephilim."

Four pair of eyes went from Sanzo to Jivra, from Jivra to Sanzo while the two individuals stared at each other like they where trying to blow each other up with only brainpower. "Congratulations Genjyo Sanzo," said Jivra finally and placed her cards on the table as she no longer was in the mood to play. Neither cards or mind-games. "You are absolutely right."

Hakkai and Gojyo was surprised, Ax was relieved that someone finally said it and Goku? Well, he was confused. He turned to Hakkai. "What's a Neff niin?"

Hakkai smiled with a giggle. "Nephilim is a person who is half human, half angel," he said.

"Jivra is an angel?" Goku's eyes grew in size. "Ha! I knew it!" He raised both his arms above his head in triumph, cards falling from his hand. "I knew she was an angel!"

"What do you mean you **knew**," yelled Gojyo. "You only said she **looked** like one."

"You're just mad because I was right." The monkey turned to the kappa. "Ha! Up your ass!"

Gojyo, incredible insulted, rose from his seat to make himself bigger and threatening. "What's up my ass!?"

"My gun if the two of you don't shut the fuck up!" yelled Sanzo who had enough of them both.

Jivra and Ax exchanged glances for a moment. Neither of the girls had heard of this before. "I'm sorry, but when did you guys had that conversation?" asked Jivra.

"When you where wounded by that male vampire, miss," Hakkai answered politely.

She turned to Goku. "How could either of you come to that conclusion just by looking at me? Don't you know that angels are mostly described as blonds?" she smirked, thinking she would win this.

"Oh honey," said Gojyo with his own smirk. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

Jivra's smirk disappeared fast, looking at Gojyo like she was wondering what he was talking about. The victory the kappa got made him raise and eyebrow of triumph.

Jivra rose from her seat and rushed over to the bathroom where there was a mirror. It got silent for a moment until they all heard her shriek.

"KEEEAAAH! What the hell happened to my hair!?" she screamed.

"Take it easy, Jiv. It's not that bad," said Ax.

"Not that bad!? It makes me look like an old lady!" Jivra came out from the bathroom with her hands grasping the top of her head. Her face slightly panicking. Eyes moved swiftly from side to side as she tried to think of something. How can she walk around like this? There was no way she would be able to hide in a crowd now. She stood out too much. The thought of so many eyes looking at her made her skin crawl. What to do? What to do?

Her eyes caught the door that lead to the outside and she steered her steps towards it.

Ax rose from her chair. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going to see if this stinking town has anything I can use as hair dye."

"Oh, can I suggest a colour?" the vampire quirked and followed. "How about pink? My favourite colour."

"No!"

Goku sprinted after. "No, make it yellow."

"Green?" Ax continued.

"Green? Yuck. Make it blue. No, purple!"

"I got it, orange. You would look amazing as ginger."

"Both of you get off my back!" yelled Jivra, having enough of their stupid suggestions.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Seiten Scripture!" Sanzo's voice echoed in the room. He stood tall and proud as the priest he was. He had made himself heard and got the result he wanted. Jivra stopped in her tracks as she froze on the spot. "I looked in your pack after you and Goku vanished in the deep," Sanzo continued as he slowly walked towards her. His voice was venomous. "Those holly scriptures belongs only to a Sanzo priest. You should have handed it over to me a long time ago. Why didn't you tell me you had it?"

He was now directly behind her, waiting for her to respond. Ax moved as to protect her friend but Jivra gave her a sign to stay where she was. There was no danger here to fear. She turned around to face the man. "He made me promise to keep it hidden. From everyone. Including other priests."

Back home, Prince Kougaiji stood in front of the statue of his beloved mother, longing to hear her voice again. Behind him stood Dokugakuji in silence.

The moment they had come back, the scientist Ni Jianyi had asked them questions about their whereabouts. He was always so nosy with his questions that it teased annoyance from the prince.

Ni's computers had registered a holy power from a scripture being used but was unable to locate it and was wondering if the prince had been nearby. Kougaiji had denied all knowledge of it.

Dokugakuji stood still where he was, wanting to ask the prince but wasn't sure if he should. Though, the answer might be valuable for future events.

"Kou.." he started. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

Kougaiji turned to his friend for a moment and then back at the statue. "That woman..," said the prince. "The 'praying woman'. I'm not sure what but there is something special about her that interests me. Not only because she was able to brake free form her own seal, it's about the scripture Uten as well.

"The Uten we have, in this tower, is fake. You and I know that but didn't the real one burned up in flames? We saw it with our own eyes."

"Only the paper was destroyed. The scripture, Uten itself left the paper and resided inside that woman." A wicked smile appeared on his face as he turned to Dokugakuji. "If we keep this information to ourselves then we will have a leverage about this when the time comes. You and I are alone, knowing that the scripture exists as a living person."

THE END!

(Ari2266 is writing a continuum taking place eleven months later. "the Power within the Sutra". )

* * *

Thank you for reading. ^.^


End file.
